you,me and the pack
by ilovethings
Summary: Cassie as been best friends with Jacob since forever and love embry and quil like brothers but what happens when Paul imprints on her on the worst day of her life and how Bella fit in to all this.
1. let's start from the beginning

I was sitting in room thinking of how awful today was going to be. It was the first day of my junior year at forks high school. This was supposed to be my year but now I almost wanted to say at home. In all honesty I'm only going because my gran says I'm letting them win if I don't go which I understand but it doesn't make it right .I mean I had it all in sophomore year friends, cheerleading and a b+ average but now people barely look at me or they call me a lying slut for costing the school the championship game. Since one of the boys on the basketball team thought it would be a good idea to ask me to the bonfire on first beach and get me drunk enough to stupidly following him into the woods so we could "talk" yeah he wanted to talk alright.

I knew something was so wrong when his friends abruptly appeared drunk and happy as hell. I saw the' were so getting laid look' in their eyes and I fought myself to get sober and to get the hell out of there but it was too late a hand went out over mouth and another up my dress and all could think of was what Leah Clearwater had taught me while babysitting once "if you're going to go down, go down kicking and screaming ,no mercy no prisoners " yes she taught me well. Once they tried to ripped clothes off and attack me I did just that well until the giant wolfs showed up. They were not normal wild animals I could feel the supernatural element in the air my mind has blank has one of them scared the boys off but I didn't move. I wasn't scared . The wolves disappeared with men replacing there but something freaky happened one of my saviors had the most interesting eyes that couldn't pull myself away from. I still haven't been able to tear myself from him honestly that's probably why I am with Paul now.

Now I'm in my room wondering what should I wear. Should I walk in with the band new clothes Alice instructed me to wear to show off or should I just blend in and wear something simple. I decided on a simple outfit Alice may not even notice I mean Bella is her main focus since in her mind she has no fashion sense at all. I was brought of my train of thought when my gran called.

"Cassandra breakfast is ready and you need to leave for school in 20 mins" she yelled up the steps.

"okay I will be done in a minute " I replied Knowing my gran well come upstairs' and drag me down to eat.

I pick out my gray sweater and my dark blue skinny jeans and white flats which hoped wasn't too cold to wear. As I walked down the stairs only to see my gran and chocolate chip pancakes. she knows me so well I thought to myself. After I ate and my gran wished me good luck I grabbed my bag ,phone and light jacket and my car keys to my jeep. As drove in my car I wished Paul was there making smile with just a look it really what needed the moment .

while I was driving listening to the radio had the feeling some was watching me and I knew exactly who, so I pulled over and step out of the car and stood by and looked towards the forest.

"Alright come out I know you are there "I yelled. I stood for a minute until two rather large arms gripped me tight around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"How did you know I was there" Paul said as if I would not know he would follow me to make sure I actually went.

"I know you and your worried about me but I am okay I still have friends just as many "as soon I said that Paul perfect lips we're on mine. He was another reason didn't want to go, he makes me want to say in his arms forever but I backed out of his embrace.

"I have to go" I said with a hint of sadness wishing I didn't .

He had the same expression on his face but then understanding. He gives me one last hug and lets go not before whispering "I will always care for you " knowing he was trying not freak me out since he only told me last week he had imprinted on me and I knew what it meant. I knew I legends I am Quileute after all but it was still over whelming to even know there are werewolf's running around protecting rez from "the cold ones" it still freaky that they exist but I'm not touching on that yet. The only reason live in forks is because my gran said she couldn't live there after my mom died .I kissed Paul one more time telling him I was going to be late. I hoped In the car knowing Paul wasn't the on one going to visit me to make sure was ok.

Walking though the parking lot already I see sheriff swan cop car since I'm special enough to have a special meeting with my principle, the guidance counselor and him. As I walked into the office and got my schedule and was told to go straight into see the principal. As I walked in there it was that sad look from the adult's I wanted to avoid but interestingly Charlie who I knew personally but still I had to call him sheriff was giving a different look like he was sorry but knew I was ok and didn't think I needed to be pacified.

"Hello Cassandra I'm miss green your guidance counselor "miss green announced .I nodded not wanting to say much. "yes Cassie, Miss Green, the sheriff and I want to make sure you have a productive year without interruptions from unruly students so if there is a problem come notify any one of us "my principle said.

"And of course and can see me anytime if you want to talk "miss green added.

"Yea sure of course there should be no problem" I said with a fake smile I knew I was a ticking time bomb just waiting to blow my top but wasn't going to let people get to me that easy because some control.

"Good, now your grades are exceedingly well so keep up the good work and everything will work out fine" he said and gave me the ok to go to class but while I was leaving Charlie stop me talk to me outside to office.

"Cassie you know I know you like the back of my hand so I know you just said that to appease them-" Shit "so let me just say this, let me do my job and don't take it upon yourself if someone mess with you I have known your grandmother since before you were born so please no fighting, kids can be asswholes but you have to better or you will be just as bad now promise me" He asked

"Sure Charlie " with an eye roll he gave a look "I mean yes sheriff swan I solemnly swear" he rolled his eye at me again and said "good, now get to class miss drake" I smiled wholeheartedly and work off knowing so right the kids here could suck it honesty.

I walk into class with my head high. First was science which was fine I loved chem. it was the most excitement I was going to get for the rest of the day.

"Good morning are you cassie drake " the new teacher asked me.

"The one and only" she chuckled and smiled I could tell she was cool.

"Good, my name is Mrs. Simpson it great to meet your the principle explained your situation-"kids starting giggling and she cleared her throat "that's enough " she said in serious tone making them stop. "like was saying and if you need me I'm here but based on your grades you should excel and my class "I smile and took an empty seat knowing commented my grades to shut the students up which I thought was hilarious that's when I saw Mrs. Simpson and I would have no problems.

After that nothing else happened other than stares and eye rolls which never bothered me. My morning classes went by fine. Now I had lunch and all I had to do was avoid the asswholes but worst of all Alice she was undoubtedly going to kill me, but for not my outfit but avoiding her in gym since I didn't show up. As I was walking though the cafeteria with my bagged lunch and texting Paul letting him know was fine I heard the all too familiar yell.

"Cassandra Leanna drake" shit she's pissed she used my whole name, as I slowly turned facing her.

"Alice you look great, is that a new hair style ,I should try that some time "making Rosalie laugh to herself as she left us despite the fact she never talked much to me she would always laugh or smile at my sarcasm or jokes but Alice on the other didn't see the humor.

"Very funny, is there a reason you have been avoiding me other than not wearing the outfit I wanted you to wear and leaving the coach bag at home" yes she is loaded and life's mission was to make sure I did not wear anything from last season despite my best efforts to dress in clothes I felt comfortable in.

"Sorry I just wanted to get thought the day with anyone noticing "I said looking down Alice always had good intentions which made me feel like a bad friend.

"Oh fine but you have told me "she said with a smile and looped her arm though mine.

After that we just talked until jasper stole her from me. Then study hall for two periods. Now I'm diving to Emily's after Paul text me three times making sure I was on my way. Then when my song came on our song by Taylor swift so I rolled down my windows and turned it up and sang every word sounding like an angel of course all the way there with not a care in the world.

Before I could knock the door swung open and reveled and upset Paul which only means he got caught this morning crossing the line into forks following me this morning.

"Hey" he said giving me a small smile.

"Let me guess you got caught this morning "he rolled eye and told me Sam saw it while they were patrolling this morning.

"do you want to go down to the beach" I said with a mischievous grin.

"sure lets go ,you can come back and get your car later" he said before he grabbed me and I made sure I had my keys. I could tell he was still upset by the look on his face. Once I called his name he seemed to stop as if he was thinking this whole time we were walking.

"okay what is it you are to quite " I said with a concerning look on my face.

"it's just we made it official 3 weeks ago and still haven't been on a proper first date" then I realized it we hadn't. While he was patrolling I was working at Sue's dinner and barely seen each other.

"yeah I know " I said with my head down.

"Cassandra Leanna - "

"I'm going to stop telling people my middle name"

"Shh like I was saying Cassandra Leanna drake would will you go to the movies with me Saturday" look at him with a concentrated stare making him wait for my answer "yes I will go, but no scary movie's"

"Okay" he said as he gave me a quick kiss. We sat on the soft sand loving how close we are. then he held me while the sun went down not saying much to ruin the blissful silence.

As we were walking back I asked " Paul what's our song " thanking back to my Taylor swift moment earlier. "what" he asked as I laugh at his confused look. "you know the song that best describe our relationship"

"I didn't think you were into that stuff" he said mocking me."I'm not, just wanted to see what you would say" he bit back a laugh and said " I thought so, you're not girly at all" " Yes I am" "No, no you're not".

Once we got back to the car I noticed a note on the windowsill.

Dear little missy

"little missy " I said as I looked back at Paul who hid his laugh knowing it was from Emily.

"I noticed you left your car in front and walked off with Paul ,next time you could at least say hello, it's the most you can do since you don't ever call.

Best wishes, Emily"

I felt so bad Emily has done so much for me and she's so sweet even her angry letters are nice. I knew what I what I had to do so I told Paul to wait outside and I walked in and saw Emily washing dishes so I walked up behind her and hugged her at first she was surprised because she did not hear me come in then I mumbled sorry into her shirt. So she turned around and hugged me back.

"I that's alright missy I don't care if Paul is mad you can come here any time even if you just want to say hi" she said in her motherly tone " okay will do" after I walked away I swear I heard her mumble "I told Sam a letter would work no one ever listens to me" I giggled so did Paul.

I knew it was time to go home so I told Paul I would take him home but he wanted to walk so he kissed me on my forehead which I loved and he watched me drive towards the road. Once I got home I noticed my gran was asleep and she had left food out for me so I ate and put the food away for tomorrow. Afterwards I went upstairs ready to answer the sweet calls of my bed.

Oh how love thee.


	2. at worlds end

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

So the rest of the week was uneventful other being called a few new names like "slut bomber" but lucky it was Friday and I have work at the diner and far from forks I also get to see Paul. First have to see Jake apparently needs me.

As pulled up behind rabbit and Jake was waiting on his stairs' sulking something he has been doing quite often.

"What is it now Jake" said as I sat next to him.

"Can you be serious for once "He said in a sad voice.

What ever was making him upset it was bad."Okay fine what's ripping you up inside,is it a girl"

"No…maybe…sort of " He sounded confused

"Ok tell me" I said ready for him to lay it on me. Jake and I never have these talks anymore.

"Bella has been back for awhile and I haven't been able to spend much time with her" This was sad he's had a crush on her since forever.

"If she wanted to hang with she would find you" I answered honestly.

" It's her birthday today and she is spending it with her boyfriend and his family"I so was not about tell him that Alice invited me especially since he's extra moody today.

"Okay Jake, I'm only going tell this once be Bella's friend and be there for her don't do the 'I'm better then your boyfriend'bit girls hate that,be there for her no matter what and if you guys are ment to be then she will see it ,otherwise move on" Honestly that was the best advice I could give and by the look on his face that he understood.

"I got it, thanks" He said with a small that moment Sam drove by he nodded at me and Jake gave me a nervous look.

"Lets go inside" he said almost demanding.I nodded following him in not understanding why the urgency.

"What was that about "he said loudly but not enough for a yell.

"Um what " I said.

"How do you know Sam uley " He said he asked a little jumpy.

"Well he was with Paul and Jared when I was attacked they practically saved me" I said the last part lower thinking of that moment.

" You haven't been hangout with them have you?" He sounded concerned.

"Well yeah ,me and Paul are sorta a thing"

"WHAT, are you crazy" This time he yelled this time.

"What's wrong you, why are yelling" I said back hoping he wouldn't yell again he was giving me a headache.

" I don't know, do you think it a good idea to be with Paul Lahote the biggest player in my high school after everything last semester" He asked sarcastically looking at me I last my mind.

" It's fine Jake,I trust him he was there for me ".

" look I'm sorry for yelling, its just I worry about you, you act like nothing happened sometimes".

"I'm not"I defended.

"yeah you are"

"I know it happened and im trying to move on, please let me move on" said about to cry then I felt jakes arms around me. Love Jake's hugs I really but hair is always in my face."seriously Jake I have scissors we can cut your hair right now"

"No way in hell" he muttered still holding me.

"Okay let go of me I have to get to work" I said checking the time I had 30 minutes to get there.

"Fine be careful, oh just so you know me,Embry and quil will stop by for a visit" He said as I walked out the door

" Like I said I have scissors" called back.

"Sure I will work 4:30 to 10" I mumbled to my self it was an hour into my shift and I wanted to lay down. I have been working here all summer and I still wasn't use to being a ether idiot teenagers or people who take forever to figure out what they want its tiring to deal with.

"Hey Cassie" I heard form behind me turned to see kim Jared girlfriend I met her a few times' she's cool but I'm going to have to break her out of her shell.

"Hey Kim ,how are you" I answered.

"Fine, I'm just with my parents it my dad birthday"she said excitedly.

"Oh tell him I said happy birthday "

"Yeah sure are you going to Emily's this weekend "She asked.

" I don't know maybe Sunday I'm going out with Paul tomorrow night" thinking about tomorrow night just might get me through this shift.

"Oh ok later than"

"Bye"

Saturday morning I decided to stay in the bed until I smelled bacon which meant my gran was cooking. She's a morning person unlike me who could stay in bed all day. my gran has been supportive and after everything that happened she treated me the same. She was weirdly happy for me and Paul and did not blow up like Jake even got Sue to hire me at the gran always told me about the about the tribe and about the strength that runs through our vains.

"Grandma I know you are making bacon I can smell it"I said standing by the stairs.

" So come get some" she yelled back.

"Nope it's a dirty trick to get me out of bed" standing my ground.

"It's after 12 and I'm making blts I know you love them"she said sure she got me with that one.

"Sorry, I'm going back to bed"I said trying to win this one. I gave in when my stomach started growing so I took a quick shower and put on sweatpants and a t shirt and went to get my food I was promised.

She was sitting at the table almost like she knew I was going to was the same height has me and thin with pepper hair passed her shoulder's ,quite but tough as nails.

Its an hour before Paul is picking me decided he wasn't going to tell me anything and make it a surprise.I hate surprises. I put on my purple hate it or love it crop top , jeans, my Nikes and my leather jacket all courtesy of Alice.i love I curled my hair and pinned up little.

"Cassie,Paul is here"

"okay "

I peaked over the stairs seeing Paul in the living room so went back into the room to put my earrings and necklace on. As walked down the stairs I realized this was the first time I was really going out with Paul most of the time we were around people or on the beache were never alone for to I'm nervous.I saw his bright smile a I thought to my self I will be ok I just to take I slowly inhaled and let it all out.

"hey"he said still staring.

"hey what do you think"I gestured at my clothes.

"you are gorgeous" He said giving me a infectious smile.

"thank you"I went for hug while my gran told us to be back by 11.I noticed Paul sniff me I would have been alarmed but I figured it was a wolf thing. Paul stiffened but relaxed as we walked the door not saying much. I said goodbye to my gran and closed the saying much in the car ether I began to think something it wrong but didn't want to press the matter.

"So can I know were we going now"

He smiled and at me as if nothing was wrong."The movies"

"And no surprises"

"Nope,just movies and diner"

"Good to know"

Once we got the port Angeles movie theater there was long line outside but apparently my boyfriend got us passed the line and didn't have to pay for tickets. I'm so go to ask about that decided to see the hangover it was really funny and Paul wouldn't stop laughing. As we walked out of the movie theater the brisk cold air hit me. Paul pulled me close and kissed me on my forehead which made me giggle and he was really warm.

"So were to next"

"There is restaurant down the block"

"Ok,sounds fun"

Once we made to the restaurant our table was already set and Paul had some explaining to do,from what could see he must have setting up this whole week.

"So are going to tell me how you did all of this" I said smiling.

"Nope"

"Why not"

"Just because"

"Oh come on"

"So you really want to know"

"Yes" putting on my winning smile.

"Well the manager at the theater used to date my mom and owed me a favor and and the owner of this restaurant knew my dad"

"No freaking way ..wait happened to your dad"

"He died when was younger,what happened to yours"

"They died in a accident and my gran was the only person who took me in" I said with nothing but sadness"what about your mom"

"she left last year to live with some guy"

"Oh sorry "luckily diner came so did have to have that awkward conversation anymore.

"Can I asked you something" I ask hoping it was nothing.

"Sure anything"

" When hugged me you stopped like you smelled something and then your on edge in the car was something wrong"

He though for a moment"no I just thought I smelled something but-"

"Smelled what "

" A leech, but I didn't smell it anywhere else just on you clothes"

" My clothes, my friend got these for me"Paul stiffened again and could tell his wheels were spinning.

"What friend, does she go to your school "

"Alice Cullen "Then his eyes got really big.

"Cullen "He see really loud and started to shake .

" What's wrong calm down lets just finished our food and we can talk about it in the car "He nodded and ate everything. I guess he couldn't wait he paid the bill and we left abruptly to the car. I could tell he was worried ,I still had idea what was we get in the car he sat for a min then pulled off.

"Okay so what's wrong with Alice "He looked at me like I said the worst thing ever.

"She's a leech, her whole family is, how do you not know that" He asked confused.

"What that's impossible,vampires eat people I have been with alike A LOT and she was never tried to eat me"at least I hope not that would suck.

"They eat animals supposedly, I still don't like or trust them".

"This is a lot to process so just start from the beginning"

"Well Cullens are all vampires including Bella's boyfriend -"

"You mean Edward"

"Yes and they have a treaty with us that allow them to leave in forks from time to time"

"Is that it " he took in a breath and exhaled "No some of them have powers" what.

"What, who"

"Edward can read mind-"

" OH that's why he hates me he has heard all my insults" he started to laugh.

" you insult him""

"well, when I first met him I thought he was arrogant and rude ,then would think how pale he is and how he aways looks like has stick up his butt and a few other things along the way".

" oh we going to get along just fine and Alice and her mate too she can tell the future and he can control moods"that makes so much since when I met Alice she told me she knew for sure we would be friends and I'm always calm in Spanish when he is there. As we pulled up I didn't know what to say she is a vampire but She is definitely my best and she eat animals I hoped wouldn't hurt me.

"you know I'm ok right, I have been her friend for a year now she wouldn't hurt me,can you trust me"

"I want to but everything in me doesn't trust them" he said trying not to get angry ."

"So trust that If I see any danger I will go the other way and call you"

"Are you okay" he ask concerned.

"Yeah I had a great night thanks "At that moment he grabbed me closer and kissed me like he never wanted to let go as I now on his lap. So kissed back harder not wanting the moment to end.

"Alright I'm going inside because all this is to much I need sleep" Paul pouted and I got off his lap and out of the car. Once in bed went to sleep.

All of Sunday I repeatedly called Alice and got nothing all the number I had were shut off. I got worried and drove passed the house and no one was there like she didn't exist which terrified me.

The next day at school I was anxious I wondered more I hoped Alice would be here and now I'm hearing Bella is gone I could only imagine the worst since I know Bella went to there house on Friday _maybe there was an accident_. I couldn't believe they would hurt her. As I opened my locker I found envelope with my name in script.

To my friend Cassie,

I'm sorry I have leave like this but Edward said was the only got hurt we almost lost control she is safe but Edward believes that she will only remain safe if we leave and cut all communication from anyone. I so didn't see this coming I did see Paul telling you about us.I wanted tell you but its to dangerous, let Paul protect you I know he loves him in. I hate to leave like this but it's necessary I will be looking out for you. I also put a card with the letter its for emergencies so tuck It away tight.

Sincerely,you're friend Alice.

I stood there frozen not comprehending what I just read she was gone forced to leave. Thought back to Bella ,were was she I called Charlie and he was worried to .The bell brought me back to reality and I realized there was no way in hell I was staying in school. So I called the only other idiots who would be out of school.

"Cassie me and Quil are totally in school,no worries"

"Oh shut up I know your not Embry now were are guys I need a break"

"Quills house "he sounded defeated.

" I will be there in 20"

"Okay"

AN- I hoped you like second chapter so please review and tell me what you think I'm open to anything. This is my first story and my main focus unless I wrote a one shot.

p.s. for the next chapter should I skip three months to stay with the storyline or the next chapters be about her and Paul.

and forgive the grammar and misspelling


	3. a bad joke

Chapter 3

It's been months, three long months. I had Paul and the guys, but still life without a word from alice was driving me crazy now I wish she was here scolding me in the I do is school, work and hang out with Paul on the weekends. Recently Paul has been watching over me every night because there's vampires running around and they've killed a few people already it makes me nervous that Paul is out there chasing them.

I wanted to go out there because I love him but I couldn't say it. Something wanted me to tell him that I'll never leave him but I keep stopping myself and I don't know why. Sometimes I feel fine but I find myself being haunted at night by my dreams of that night wanting to forget torturing myself to think what would have happened if Paul never imprinted on me. The thought sends chills down my spine. It shakes me to my core.

I had to see him he was in my backyard behind the trees still in wolf form.I went to my window looking out for him.I saw for a brief moment as he quickly moved into the shadow's.

"Paul" i whispered " don't phase,I'm coming out now"I wanted to see him in wolf form.i wanted to be in the comfort's of the beautiful creature the saved me in more ways than one that night.

I slowly opened my back door not trying to wake my grandma i walked though the backyard towards the woods. As I walked deeper in the trees seeing a huge animal keeping it distance from me.

"come on its fine you won't hurt me " I said as I moved closer hoping he won't back up anymore. In the moonlight I saw my wolf its sliver gray fur and his strong stance looking untouchable.I touched the shoulder the wolf he brushed his face on mine, his fur tickling me.

Our moment was stood still as a loud howl bursting though the cold stiffened and stood next to me and defensive stance and looked around almost circling me. He got as close as possible and waited he motioned for me to follow we walked through the woods I was afraid. I knew there had to be something wrong since Paul was leading me home.

When got close to the tree line we meet with another wolf it wasn't Sam and Jared It was a a new wolf and i wasn't sure who. I looked at Paul worried and he gestured for me to follow to the other wolf but not before he growled to the other wolf and it nodded as Paul ran further into the woods in opposite direction. The wolf started walking me to my backyard before i walked in the door i said thank you to the other wolf he nodded and ran into the woods.

Once I go in i locked everything i even checked to see if the metal bat that Alice had strangely gave me was still under my bed i don't know if it would do much damage but i wasn't going down quietly.

Saturday morning I woke up to a text from Paul telling me to meet him at Emily's house at 12. Since it was only ten I decided to stay in bed a little longer know Emily would have food there but went to check on my gran as been feeling weak lately. She was laying in her bed half awake.

"Grandma are you awake"she turned towards me and smiled"yes cas I'm up"

"I'm going to Emily and Sam house in like two hours is there anything I can get you be for I go" "just some juice and I will get something to eat later"

"okay I'm not going to be gone long so I will back to make sure you eat"so I went to get her juice and make sure sure she takes her meds.I took a shower and got dressed and sat around and watched tv until I was ready to leave.

Once I got to Emily house everyone was there Sam,Paul,Jared and a new kid named Brady who I found out was the one who escorted me home last night Kim was there in the kitchen with Emily.

I sat on Paul's lap while Sam spoke.

"Ok everyone listen up I thought it would be quiet once the Cullen's left but apparently there are to vampires who are still around and trying to get into forks for reasons I don't know but since the Cullen's are gone we have to do more patrolling and if you find them you must stop them does everyone understand"he looked around while everyone nodded quietly."also since these vamps don't seem like their going to leave anytime soon more wolfs will phase"."wait who" I said more like an looked at me and said"probably black,call and altera old quil grandson". Jake,Embry and quil would be next to I was torn being happy that I no longer had to keep this from them but they just more wolfs I had to be worried sick ask if I could keep an I out for them since they my friends.

Once the meeting was over Emily put the food out but made the boys wait for the imprints to get our food first since they don't know to leave food for others. She made baked ziti that was heavenly I still don't know how she makes so much.

Paul inhaled his food like nothing I have seen before and pulled me out to back yard and kissed me like those old romance movies long and hard keeping no distance between us. When we finally pulled a part reluctantly needing to take a breath.

"hey"I said breathing hard and that was only word that come to mind.

"hey" he smiled staring into my eyes.

I cleared my throat " um what was that for" smiling like a idiot.

"nothing just really wanted to kiss you "he would kissed me with all the passion had just because.

"god I love you" my eyes widened when I realized I said it out loud so did his but I did and there's no talking it back.

Paul stared at me watching me freak out."I love you too so much "picking me up bear hugging finally put me down and kissed me again and mean really kissed me.

I went inside hoping none of wolfs was listening in. Sadly my hope's were crushed when everyone have smiles on there faces any small giggles from Emily and Kim.

"not a word from anyone"I said half joking making everyone laugh, no one takes me seriously. Of course Emily and Kim wanted me to tell them how it happened so we go in Emily's room for some girl talk.

When I finally got home I my grandma was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I was just happy to her out bed. I also had missed calls from jake and it was ether good or bad news. He had text me this morning saying that Bella had called and asked to help her with something I called back wanting to know how it went.

"hey Cassie"

"hey jake,how did it go"

"well everything was going smoothly until dumb and dumber showed up"

"what did quil and Embry do"

"they told Bella I said she was my girlfriend"

"aww poor jakey,so what did you guys you all afternoon"

"well Bella got these old bikes and she wants to work on them"

"you sure that's safe did helmets come with the bikes"

"don't worry we will be fine"

"ok sounds like fun I guess"

"Well call me if you need anything"

"don't worry I got this"

"if you say so"

"okay bye

Sunday afternoon

I was in my room listening to gives you hell by all American rejects until my gran asked me to go grocery shopping a I wasn't caring bags so I called Paul to see if him and Jared could help but they had just got in from patrolling and needed sleep and Jake was with Bella so now I'm in the car with Embry and quil and these to are entertaining.

"okay you two are not five so I don't have to tell you that if you embarrass me I will hurt you got it"I said as we pulled up the parking lot.

"sure" "got it"

"good now lets go "

As soon as we go into the store they went separate ways and I don't follow them all I needed them was carrying the bags later. Everything was fine until I saw quil eating a box of lucky charms the worst cereal ever walking down the isle.

"QUIL ,I swear you if you didn't pay for that I'm going to kill you"

"I did" he said with a mouth full of cereal.

"did you really "

"mmmhmm"

"okay lets go the other one" I said grabbing his armand dragging him with me.I saw saw Embry talking to a girl so me and quil saw the perfect opportunity to mess with him.

"Embry did you find the non gas formula Casey is still have those gas issues,oh who is this ?" said coming right between him and the girl with my cart.

"what are you doing Cassie"

"am I missing something here" the girl asked highly confused.

"What are you talking about I'm asking you if you got our babies milk"Embry gives me this I'm going to kill look but I just getting started."wait a second I deal with our baby girl everyday while your at school with your friends and get the education that you don't even care about -"cue the water works" and all I ask you to do is come with me the the grocery store and you try to get this heffers number-"she looked offended while Embry looked pissed"I went though two day of labor-" now I'm yelling "to push out Casey and you can't even be fateful how could you" at that moment quil pretended to walk pass and I snatch the box of cereal and poured the cereal on girl ran away which made me laugh harder but when I turned around Embry was shaking quil was still laughing not noticing .

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" he said really mad this only means he is close to phasing.

"Embry chill I'm sorry we were just playing" I touched his arm is and it was on fire. "ya man chill it was just a girl if you ask me your baby mama over here is way hotter" quil said being dummy"shut up quil, how about go explain everything to the girl and we finish shopping". " okay,whatever" i so had to call Paul and tell him. After i apologize the the girl because i felt bad and finished shopping which i promised to get quil two boxes of cereal since i wasted the first one it was so worth it but would have suck if he would have phased right there in the grocery would have been a awesome story to tell one day.

They helped bring the food inside and the i took them there houses since Embry wanted to be of calling Paul i went to his apartment which i found the door unlocked and his place surprisingly clean. I opened his room door and found him laying on the bed not moving I would've thought he was dead if he wasn't snoring like there something up his nose.

"Paul wake up "I said shaking him.

"noo I'm sleepy" he said in the cutest voice.

"Paulie i have something to tell you its important"

" come sleep with me"

"no you weirdo"

"not like that,I mean lay down with me"

"I know what you mean"

At that moment he used his large arm and pulled me on to the bed and held me in kissed me on the forehead and snuggled with me. He muttered talk and thought about how I'm going to say this.

"So since you and Jared couldn't help with shopping I called Embry and quil" "you asked those idiots " I hit Paul on the arm and he moaned."shh,yes I did ok so Embry was talking to a girl" "maybe he's not an idiot" " shut up Paul,I'm trying to tell you,so I walked up to him and started acting like I had his baby recently -"Paul opened his eyes and rolled them"and I like he was cheating on me with her and through cereal at him-" " what kind"" lucky charms now stop interrupting me ,so while me and quil were laughing he started shaking and when I tried to calm him down he was really hot oh and he pushed me into a shelf" at that moment paul jumped on top of me and checked me for injuries and I started laughing "I was just playing" but that when I realized I was in no position to mess with him since was on top of me.

" don't play like that I almost committed murder"then he started tickling me.

"no stop please" I yelled hating beening tickled.

"nope, you almost gave me a heart attack"

"okay I'm sorry" then he stopped and we both realized we were a in a awkward got off of me layed back on his bed probably wishing something would happen.

" Paul" I said staring at the wall.

"yea"

"you get why we can't right"I asked.

" you don't have to explain anything I understand and with me you don't have to feel pressured into doing anything" he said that part looking into my eyes."okay" he pulled me close and we fell sleep.

That next morning I woke up not realizing where I was until I saw Pauls arm around me and that wasn't the worst part it was 11: 30 and had calls from my gran and sheriff swan.

"Paul wake the hell up"

"what's wrong" he said jumping up.

"its 11:30 Monday morning and no knows where I am she probably started a search for me"then I called my grandma to tell her Ok so she could kill me.

She picked up on the third ring"Cassie your finally calling me" "I know gran I'm so sorry,I am at Pauls" "I know you are Sam went by there last night saw your car so he called me""so your not mad" I asked confused.

"yes I'm mad you could have called and I'm guessing you didn't get up in time enough to go to school."

"I know I'm sorry wait why you not mad that I spent the night with paul "

"because I like him and I trust you"

"seriously, you do"

"of course"

After that strange conversation with my grandma I asked Paul for clothes and take a shower. Once I was done I put on paul's large sweat pants and t-shirt and I notice Paul wasn't in his apartment and his car was gone. I called everyone but no one answered. I finally got Emily who sounded nervous embry had phased.

AN- really going by what happened in the movie and the next chapter is going to be cassie and bella and jake phasing. please review.


	4. the rollercoater

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight.

It is friday and I'm in study hall studying for my test on the odyssey on Monday and I have all work all weekend so im getting most of my studying now. While I was reading a girl I noticed was in my English class walked up to me.

"Hi are you Cassie"at first I wanted to ignore here but I realized I can't be mean to people that haven't done anything to me.

"ya hi"she smiled with relief and sat down.

"hi I'm Beatrice but you can call me bee ms Clark told me I could fine you here she thought we could study together since just started here"

"why me" I laughed.

"well first she said you are one of the few students with b's in her class and also something about how we both could use a friend"

"well study partner sure but I don't need any friends" her head went low and she seemed saddened by what said and I didn't want her to feel bad but I was just fine on my own.

"ok so lets get studying "her smile rose little and we got in to 30 mins had to leave for the I came back I saw one of the many mean girls in my school messing with the the new girl.I didn't know her much but I knew Candice needed no motivation to harass people.I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"So is this what you do to kids who are smarter then you or everyone for that matter" bee laughed and Candice turned to face me mad that I embarrassed in front of people.

"why don't you mind your own business slut"a couple kids laughed but I don't flinch.

"really are gonna have to do better than that "she got in my face and pushed me.

" I can do better than that"

Before she could hit me u punched her in the nose and she almost fell back and her friends sat her in the chair and tried to stop the bleeding. I left the room and went straight to the office with bee following close behind.

"ms Russo"I called the short gray haired woman who always liked me

"yes darling what can I do for you "

"well Candice welling was messing with a bee here-"she smiled when she heard me use her nickname "so I punched her in her nose" ms Russo gave me a look like was disappointed.

"I will get the principal sit there both of you"she huffed.

We on the chairs waiting and bee looked at me like wanted to say something.

"please say it , its killing me" thinking she would say what all the kids say about like I'm crazy or a lying slut she just someone else who will hear all the rumors about at not want to talk to me she just don't know it yet

"thank you and they were so wrong"

"what are you talking about" I was so confused .

"I just heard lot of bad stuff about you and from what I seen they are the asswholes and stupid sluts not you"I was surprised really surprised.

"thanks"I said more then happy I finally met someone who did care what they that moment Candice walked in with her face swollen with the nurse. I got three days in after school detention.

Beatrice and I decided to go for pizza after everything and we hit it off pretty was telling me how she has one older sister in college and how her and her family had to move around for her fathers job but mom got of it and they split conversation wasn't weird and awkward I was long and interesting and we like most of the same we notice we had been there for a while we chose to exchange numbers and I drove her home.

Now all I had to do is deal with my angry I got home she was cleaning up the kitchen so I tried to sneak up the stairs she stopped me.

" where do you think your going"

"nowhere "I said walking back down the steps.

"what happened I thought you were not going to let kids get to you" she said trying not sound mad.

"I know but this Candice got in this new girl face and pushed me so I punched her in face"said defending myself.

She gave me a concerning look and thought for a moment."choose your battles Cassie there bigger things to fight out there then a school bully" I sent a confused look."what is that supposed to mean" a small smile grew on her face or should I say smirk"nothing,just be careful" ok grandma just gets weirder I swear she knows something sometimes. After that interesting conversation I went to my bed try to recap todays events and the only that stop me in my tracks was I think I made a friend despite my efforts to be the loner girl just because I figured it would be better that way so there's nothing to lose.

Today and tomorrow I have work from 8 to 4 luckily most people don't come in until after 5 anyway but I'm washing dishes because we can't upgrade this kitchen. Around 1 I was back to working my area when Sam,Paul ,Jared and Embry walked in from patrol. I sat them in booth in my area and took there orders well trying to take there orders Paul can be distracting at times. Since I said that four letter word I though things would get weird or change but I have felt alot better since I said it Paul just seems a lot happier and less nervous around me. Once I got the long list of food and went to put the order in but as I was walking to get the drinks I noticed a possible confrontation as I watched Jake walked towards them. I got the drinks and walked to the table but Jake got there before me.

"so is this why your too busy all the time to go to school or hang out with your real friends?"Jake ask Embry with angry tone. Embry look torn up inside by the secret he had to keep.

" look Jake you don't understand" Jake look angered by what he said and since was close to I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"don't gave me that"Jake moved closer and i moved in front of him.

"Jake I get your upset with Embry but they not doing anything wrong and this is not the time or place for this".

"stay out of this you are just as bad all you do is make excuses for them"well that was mean he's so going to pay for that later.

"don't talk to her like that" Paul said as he stood from his seat.

"or what ,you show your true colors so Cassie can see who you really are -" I push myself between them and grabbed Paul's hand hopping he would stop shaking.

"Paul,sit" Sam demanded finally speaking up about the whole gave him a look and sat down.

"Jake can I talk to you in the back" I said with a stern look.

"whatever" he turned and walked to the back.

" it will ok Embry he will phase soon"he gave me a small smile and nodded still really upset.

"well I'm not patrolling with him and have to hear his whiny voice" Paul said so I slap his arm not playing.

I walked away motioning for him to follow me out back I really hope we were out of wolf hearing.

"what hell Jake"trying not to yell.

"me , all you ever do now is stick up for them"

"Jake please enlighten me what have they really done to you"

"nothing,nothing at all"he said looking away from me then walking away."hey were are you going"he he turned and looked at me. "I'm going to the movies with Bella I see were I'm not wanted".

Jake could be such baby sometimes.

I walked in to see the boys paying the bill and leaving so I rushed over to talk to Paul.

"hey I'm sorry about that he has some unresolved anger issues"

"ya it' fine" I wasn't buying it.

"are you sure?"

"I'm fine"yupp he's pissed.

He left and I finished my shift I found myself thinking about Paul and what Jake said to him and I needed some girl talk.I couldn't talk to em or Kim so called bee thinking she could talk from a different came over and we grabbed the snacks and ran upstairs in a giggling fit.

I'm starting to like this girl.

"okay so what's up"she said stuffing gummy bears in her mouth.

"okay my best friend Jake hates my boyfriend because he thinks he going to hurt me"I said getting a hand full of chips.

"why what would he do" she ask curiously

" lets see I have heard hot head and player" I said laying back on my back.

"well do you believe he has changed any since he met you"

"yeah he been nothing but a savior since I met him"I can't exactly explain that I'm a imprint to her.

"well why don't you explain to him that you trust him"

"I do but Jake swears he knows everything" I sounded exasperated.

" okay I have to see these people and wants your boyfriend name away"

" oh Paul here's a pic of him" I said showing my phone to her. "oh and this is a picture of Jake and that's Embry" bee smile grew when she saw Embry. "what" I said laughing at her while her cheeks got red by the second.

" what he's cute" nope she is to cool for Embry.

"to bad your my friend and he can't have you" she smiled laughed at my antics and waved me off with her hand. After gushing over celebrities and dancing around we decided we to get Chinese for me, her and my grandma who apparently loves her. Bee ended up spending the night at my house.

I so going to fell like crap at work tomorrow.

It was about two in the morning when my phone started buzzing loud in my ear. When I saw it was Jake immediately picked up I knew something was wrong.

"Hello Jake what's wrong"I said as I slid off the bed and into the hallway quietly.

" don't know what's going on with me I got really mad with one of Bella's friends at the movie theater and still haven't clamed down yet and have this stupid fever, what's happening to me" he sounded scared out of his mind.

"Jake were is your dad"I asked rushing to put shoes on and no time to change anything.

" He is his room asleep why" he asked annoyed.

" just wait outside for me I'm coming now" I hung up the phone and rushed out the door with my keys in tow running to my car.

Once I started driving I realized I couldn't handle this by myself but I called everyone cell but no one answered.I guess they were patrol hopefully they would here him if he does phase.

I got there in record time and seem Jake pacing on the lawn. Once he saw me he stopped pacing and walked up to me like he had a bone to pick with me.

"what the hell is wrong with me and why do you look like you know exactly what's happening"because i do. while Jake walked towards me I keep my distance.

" I came because you seemed upset and scared"I defended myself.

"YOU'RE LYING" Jake yelled shaking now.

"Jake I'm not just calm down" I said leading him to the back of his the back hadn't stopped shaking.

" No Cassie I WANT THE TRUTH NOW" there was no stopping it now Jake to move in way had never seen before I had no need of wondering what it looked or felt like because I was watching it first hand Jake was phasing right in front of my eyes.

In front of me stood this huge rust color wolf.I realized Jake was still really pissed because he walk growling as he walk closer to me than he must have heard something because he started looking around which only ment he heard the other wolves. I heard a sharp howl in the air and out from the trees as Embry and Sam move to Jake and attempts to get him into the woods. After Jake leaves finally with them Paul comes walking out forest fully clothed.

"are you ok he hurt you"he asked checking every limb. He looked down and l notice I didn't change out of my tank top and pajama shorts.

"you must be freezing, come here"I hadn't notice how cold was until I felt Paul's warmth around me.

"I'm fine,really"I said brushing the myself off.

I heard distant rumbling and howls coming from the woods I guess they were having hard time him which worried me. I stood there while Paul talked to Jake's dad they seemed calm while I wanted to know wats happening.

"hey what happening is he ok"

"Cassie,he's fine it's in his blood " Mr. black said with confidence.

"come on Cassie let me take you home"Paul almost had to drag me.

"ok but I'm coming back later" I had to make sure my friend was ok.

"no your not"please like i would listen to him.

"says who"

"Me,your not going anywhere near him until he calm's down" not if you can't catch me.

"don't try and test me either" i like demanding Paul to bad I'm not gonna listen to dropped me off and ran me back into the woods. I snuck back into the house and it being almost four thirty in the morning I'm so calling out of work.

Likely bee didn't wake up until twelve I also called sue this morning and she apparently knew more then I thought she would.

After finally got up we showered and made tacos for lunch. I love bee's mother came to get her I put my plan to motion to see Jacob was not sitting home and waiting.

I hoped into my car hopping Jake was back inside his house. I parked down the street and walked though a short cut that Jake and I would take when we were younger that leads to his window. Once I got to close to the house I tried to listen for shuffling around but I heard nothing. Maybe he is asleep.

I claimed up to the window and paused when I heard a voice I know all to to well behind me.

"so this is your plan sneaking though windows"I turned to see Paul and Jared standing with their arms crossed with an evil smirk on their face.I was so busted.

"nope this is plan c like to work may up from the bottom"he gave me a unfazed look and reach to get me down.

" come on cas no more playing around" he gave me a stern look and directed me out of Jake backyard.

"but want see if Jacob is ok he needs me" I said while being pulled to me car.

"that's what Jake said last night,Paul almost bit one of his legs off"Jared said and i stopped walking.

"shut up" Paul smacked the back of his head.

"Jake is mad at me and no one was going to say anything to me"now I had to see him and now I know why Paul won't let me see him.

"its nothing he just hasn't controlled his anger yet that's why you need to say away he's not mad at you"

"fine I will stay away but on one condition you tell me everything that is going on with him and I get to see him in a few days" yupp is giving him two day's to let Jake cool off.

"fine but no tricks"

he drove me home and all worried about Jake knowing him he wouldn't want this other then Embry I'm not sure if any of them wanted this. In my room a had time to think,I want to be there for him but had not control himself yet and I'm starting to think Paul was right and honestly I don't want to worry him. So I choose to listen to Paul a rare moment I won't have to wait for to long.

It's been a week

A very long week

AN/it took me longer to write this then normally and I don't want it to end here but thing me what you think and review next chapter will have little more action.


	5. the imprint

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight but the oc is mine.

So for my character I decided to have the girl they had playing Rachel in breaking dawn play Cassie and Vanessa hudgens for bee.

Also I wanna thank you everyone follow and favorite my story and everyone else who reads and please review or pm me I love to hear your thoughts and ideas.

Read on

I opened Jakes door to see him sleeping soundly. You would think he would hear me come in with his wofly power's but nope nothing I stood next to him and screamed to the top of my lungs.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Jake jumped up and screamed back at me.

"hi jakey how are you feeling"I gave him a huge smile while looked freaked out.

"what is wrong with you and how did you get in" he said panting.

" first their nothing wrong with me I'm just unique and second I waited for your dad to leave so I could use to extra key under your welcome mat that you told me about when we were six"Jake gave me confused look.

"how do you remember that "I was just good I guess.

"why not" I shrugged me shoulders"but enough about me how's being a wolf" Jake walked around me and rolled his eyes.

"of course you think this is funny ignoring the fact this isn't what I wanted"

"oh come on Jake,so transforming into a giant wolf is not cool enough for a you" there he is going rolling his eyes again"they will fall out if you keep rolling them"

" you don't get it I'm dangerous if I get to mad "

"you have been angry since puberty so no I'm not worried"Jake walked close.

"well you should be"he said hovering over me. God he gotten big I might need to stop underestimating him.

"that whole intimidation thing may scare me a bit but I'm still your my best friend so get over it"I said poking his chest.

Jacob gave me this defeated look and poured himself cereal.

"so talk what's got you on edge" I sat in the chair next to him getting cereal to.

"what makes you think I'm on edge"

"cause I know you to well" Jake huffed knowing I was right.

"I haven't seen Bella since the movies" now I'm rolling my eyes" and she keeps calling but"he looked away from me.

" but what" he looked back almost disgusted.

"she loves those things and so do you"his voice rises and it startled me maybe this what Jared was talking about. Jake stood towering over me.

"whoa in my defense didn't know until Paul told me they left right after "

"and what would you do if they came back then what"I put my head down knowing I wouldn't say way from Alice or jasper.

"I thought so " he said in a mean tone im starting to regret my visit.

"I trust the Cullens and they're harmless but my loyalty is to you ,Paul and the pack asswhole" I left Jake speechless I have always wanted to do that.

Once I got home Paul called said Jared and Kim wanted to double date tonight thank god because I was about to spend my Saturday night watching sister,sister reruns. Then bee called me asking if was doing anything she sounded disappointed when I told her was going on a double date but I got a great idea I could bring along and I would have to do was convince Paul to bring Embry.

I called bee back after having to bribe Paul with food to bring Embry and I told her to come over so she could get ready it was really an excuse to dress her up in determined to get her in the pack.

Don't judge, a girl can dream.

Bee and I were still getting ready and the boys and Kim were on there way.

"what if he doesn't like it" bee said while looking at the red summer dress and jacket she had had on me on the other and had on a blue v neck , white skirt and light grey cardigan.

" Then Paul is right he is the dumbest"

"are you guys always that mean to each other"

"yupp it's how we show love" she made a wow face and turned back to the mirror still checking herself out.

"you look great and if Embry doesn't hop on board I'm getting his eyes checked " she nodded and sat down but jumped up when my grandma called us down because they were here.

We walked down stairs and and met the guys in the kitchen and can tell you how gorgeous Paul is and he all mine but then I was brought out of my dirty thoughts when bee nudged me and realized I Embry wasn't here.

"hey were is Embry"

"the bathroom" Paul said and kissed me on my cheek.

"okay well guys this is bee"

As everyone was introducing themselves Embry came walk downstairs. This was the moment of truth.

"Cassie your out of toi" at that moment his and bee's eyes connected and he just stood there and smiled then bee turned around being all bashful and turning red.

"yes yes yes I did it " I yelled not caring about the strange looks from everyone except Embry he was still zoned out.

"did what I think just happen,just happen" Kim whispered in my ear.

"oh yeah,it did"I said has I patted myself on the back.

At that moment Embry jumped down the stairs but Paul and Jared got to him first.

" Embry lets got outside for a second" Paul said grabbing him. Bee looked really confused.

"but, but she's so pretty"he said has they dragged him way and bee eyes widened and she got redder.

We sat in the living room for 20 mins while Kim and bee talked about quadratic equations im smart but these two were ridiculous.

Paul and Jared walked back in with Embry following behind and everyone watched him to see what he would say.

"hey I'm Embry" he said looking at her fondly.

"hi I'm Beatrice but you can call me bee" she smiled and Embry moved I like he was gonna hug her but Paul cleared his throat so he put his hand out for her to shake it and she did awkwardly. They are so adorable.

So after my ingeniousness we walked out to the brand new jump parked in front.

"ok whose car did you guys steal" I looked astonished by the car.

"my dads " Kim said shaking the keys.

I liked this kim

"why Kimberly what's gotten into you" she shrugged and handed Jared the keys.

We decided on bowling which I'm perfectly bad at.

We were going to do couple teams but because of the men are better at sports argument in the car we went with boy vs girls which ment i would have to pull my weight.

By the time we were on the fifth game I realized we were so going to lose since the the boy mostly got strikes but not because they are "men" but because they are freakishly strong werewolves.

"tell me when this butt kicking is over" I slumped down in my seat and Kim sat next to me.

"we probably shouldn't have started a fight super strong wolf boys" she said looking defeated.

"at least bee and Embry look happy"I said getting ready for my turn.

Another gutter ball

I should win the worst player award.

"it okay your always winner in my eyes" Paul patted me on my back.

"ya we will see who's the winner later" I mumbled to quite for anyone to hear except Paul who smile dropped.

"Cassie,Kim do you guys have to use the bathroom" bee said winking at us. Me taking the hint Kim not so much.

"ya come on Kim"I dragged her with us.

"hurry back this is the last game" Jared yelled in our direction.

Outside bee was fine but as soon as we got in the bathroom she squealed.

"oh my he's so nice and adorable and the cutest puppy dog eyes" she ranted uncontrollably.

"first breath,second calm down"

"ya guys look great together" Kim told her.

"do you think likes me"

"we know he does"me and Kim say at the same time.

Once we done with bowling went a close by restaurant and of course the hostess was extra friendly.

"can I take your order"the waitress asked mostly focusing on the boys.

"you can get me a raspberry ice tea" I said making sure I grabbed her attention "and I want chicken tenders and fries" and I looped my arm though pauls and smiled at her so she would get the point. She eventually left once she got everyone order and the boys ordered half of the appetizer menu.

I found myself staring at Paul and my friends laughing and having a great time and me hopping this would never end. I meant what I said to Jake earlier I saw no danger coming from the Cullens they are good people and Alice and jasper and my friends but the pack was my family.

"earth to Cassie" bee got my attention.

"hmm" I turned to to her.

"do want to stay for dessert"

"no I'm full but I will wait for you guys maybe will take nap on Paul shoulder" Paul took his chair moving closer so I would be comfortable.

Lately I have been exhausted since I keep having this dream that being chased though the woods by something I can't see and each time I go to sleep it gets worse scarier,darker but laying on Paul made me safe.

"Cassie come with to the the bathroom" bee asked but I so didn't want to get up.

"mmhmmm not again" I moaned hopping she would let me stay but she grabbed me and pulled to to back. As soon as we went though to doors she put her arms around me and held tight and then she started I guess I'm going have to get use to it.

"thank you ,thank you, your the best I can't believe this" the enthusiasm coming from this girl is incredible it's like giving a five year old pixie sticks.

"what are you thanking me for"I said trying to breath.

"for introducing me,he wants to go out again"

"nope it was all you,you guys are adorable and I'm happy for you"she jumped up and down again and I was happy for her I just wonder how she going to handle the whole wolf thing and imprint. I handled it okay because I always believe they were more then just stories and I needed the distraction but she was a total different story and I might find it amusing if I'm honest.

"alright lets go back outside I miss Paul"I did he has the most comfortable shoulder to sleep on.

"okay" skipped out the bathroom. Her and Embry are so ment for each other.

The next afternoon I was coming home from work and down the road I noticed a broken down car and and frustrated brunette so I pulled over to see if I could help.

"ya do you need help or something"I ask the girl and as soon as I saw her I knew exactly who it was.

Bella freaking Swan

"ah ya my car won't work and I have to get to my dad" she looked nervous.

"Is Charlie home or at the station" she gave me this confused look she didn't remember me. I don't know how she to come over with her dad to check up on my grandma.

"really you don't remember me" she looked closer and her eyes widened.

"Ms drake granddaughter,Cassie right"

"mmhmm"she better remember me after all that crap Jake bothers me about her.

" get in I will take you home" I need to know why she looked so freaked out. She nodded and go in and drove off.

"so what's got you shaking" I looked at her hand.

" I saw animals that are attacking the hikers in the woods" I was speechless.

"you mean the bears,right" trying to get a straight answer out of her.

"no there wolves, huge wolves"

"and how are you still alive , did they chase you" I ask prying.

" No they went after something else" she said the last part in a lower tone. Of course Bella blame wolves for killing hikers when she knows vampires are running around in forks.

"chasing what"

"I don't ,I didn't see" liar.

We didn't say much else I guess she is still panicking. She jumped out of the car and ran straight towards her house I followed behind her because I wanted to see what she would tell Charlie. I followed her in the kitchen were Charlie and Harry which made me fell a little better since Harry knew about everything he is an elder but more importantly he is my grandma first cousin.

Bella went on about their being giant wolves in the woods .

"cas did you see anything" Charlie ask looking to me.

"no I just picked her up on the side of the road" Charlie looked like he was in deep thought and Harry looked worried.

"lets round some guys up and do some hunting and you girls stay here" he said getting his gun.

"well if you don't need anything I'm going home" I turned to walk away.

" wait if there was something wrong with Jake you would tell me right you care about his safety like I do"

"He is fine,its nothing to worry about"

I was panting,trying to catch breath I was running from something I couldn't see but it was around me faster than me taunting me. The fear what was behind me radiating off of me. I was running though the woods I knew to well the same one Jake and I would run though when we were kids but now it was different it was darker way more creeper the usual scarier than any scary movie I have seen. I continued to run try to get out but I was lost. I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. Then there was silence and a cold hand around mouth and whispered.

"remember me "and I shivered to his icy touch. I tried to run away but like any horror film I tripped and that's when my attacker showed his face.

"Bradley"I said in shock.

I woke breathing heavily in cold sweat in my own bed still in disbelief over my dream constantly replaying it over in my head I couldn't go to school today.

I got up and ready to go to the one person I could.

I got ready and drove to Emily's house.

" knock knock" I said since she doesn't lock door.

"hey shouldn't you be in school" Emily's mother instinct were kicking in.

"I can't" she raised her eyebrows for me to elaborate" I'm having these dreams to the point were they are almost real and I haven't really slept in almost a week"

"a week why didn't you tell me or anyone,were here for you" she rushed me to the couch.

" tell me everything"

"Well all its the same thing all the time I'm running as fast as can though the woods because he's chasing me"I realized I'm shaking.

"who is"she asked concerned.

"Bradley and he's not human,he's a vampire "

"oh sweetie you should have told us that's what we are here for"she hugged me as the tears fall from my face in shame I hated being weak but I needed her.

"it just so real, he's cold, dead almost and his eyes are blood red and the end he grabs asks if I remember him and I just him all over me and I can't get way he's to strong" I laying in her lap as he stoked my hair.

"hey its ok your fine,your safe here,ok how about this you go to the back and nap I and will make some food and I call you when the boys get here ok" I nodded and went to there bed and fell sleep.

When I woke up FOUR Hours later from the best sleep I ever had I heard distant voices from the living room and I figured I just fresh-in up.

As I'm walking out of the after cleaning myself up I hear Jared was talking and I noticed a girl.

" oh yeah, well were faster" Jared said being rude.

"hey what's going on,whats Bella doing here "she stood quite wondering the same thing as I reached for a muffin.

"Bella smacked your boyfriend" Jared said being a troublemaker.

"your dating Paul and you're ok with everything" she looked shocked.

"yupp" at first I didn't know what she meant that by that but then remembered what she her say in the car that the wolfs are the ones killing hikers.

I wanted to curse out her but Sam walked in. He messed with my hair and then he went to kiss Emily. Paul and Jake walked in hitting other. As soon as he saw me he picked me up and kissed me hearing everyone groan over our PDA. He turned to Bella and apologized for phasing in front of her as he put me in his lap and got food.

soon after her and jake left to talk.

AN/ so the next chapter will have some Jake pov and Paul pov and I'm not really sure what else the next couple of chapters will be just fillers so if you want something to happen just pm me and I will make it happen.

Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I'm working on owning the DVDs.

Jake pov

After I had to explain to Bella that the wolves didnt kill those people and the only thing we do kill are vampires and their the ones killing human she seemed to have something else on her mind.

"sooo Cassie" Bella said with a prying tone as we walked along first beach.

"yeah sorry she can be a bit much sometimes but have known her since we were five" I said knowing I'm gonna have to apologize later for what I said Saturday.

"no its fine she was cool its just she so different with you guys,here she seems confident and happy but when her at school she's Anti-social and angry"she said trying to find the right words.

" well I am sure if those asswhole kids at school left her alone she would be happy"I said little angered I not there to protect her from them.

Bella look down as if she was sorry she brought it up "look I'm sorry its not you it's just after what those boys did to her people do nothing but harass her and spread rumors about her"I said as I calmed down.

then Bella really confused like she didn't know I figured some gossiping chick would have at least half of what actually happened.

" keep hearing about it but no will tell me the real story and I wanted to ask I did want to make feel uncomfortable"

" there was a bonfire last year she got drunk and a couple of guys decided to take advantage of her,luckily Sam and Paul were patrolling that night "I explained as Bella gave another confused look.

"soo why does most of the school hate her because of that" finally opening her mouth.

" well when they took her back to Emily they called your dad but Cassie decided not to press charges for some insane reason but since they were 18 and she was a minor they were they given lesser charges which enabled to play in their basketball championship game and your school lost so they hate her for that"

Bella looked at me with this sorry look ,a look I'm sure Cassie gets all the time and know she hate it.

"look Cassie is fine, she's strong, she just doesn't want people to label her as a victim " Bella gave me a understanding nod and followed me towards rabbit"wait just promise you won't say anything about it"

"no, of course it's not really a conversation starter,I get it""good" I said as she hoped in the car an drove off.

I was an ass to Cassie. The last thing she needed was me accusing her caring about the Cullens when I know I just saying to her what I won't say to Bella for loving Edward and not me.

Once back to Emily's I walked in seeing Cassie all over Paul which still grossed me out.

"Cassie can I talk to you for a sec outside." she looked at me annoyed but got up and walked out I followed not before Paul giving me a warning look so I just give him my winning smirk.

"what Jacob" she folded her arms.

" I ...wanted...to apologize for what I said." she looked a little surprise I must not say sorry often.

"you serious"she looked unsure.

"yes I was being mean"I reluctantly admitted.

"really" she gave me a comforting hug just like when we were kids"that so great ,because I was gonna tell Paul to kick your ass." I had to laugh at that comment.

"please Paul can't kick my ass." I knew that for a fact.

"sure jakey" she said patting my chest.

Of course she thinks he could kick my ass but I hoped she joking.

After Jake apologize I felt a little better but was going to tell paul to push him into a tree or something he wasn't going to get away with it with out saying sorry that butt face should be.

Before I could walked back in the house paul pulled me to the side looking mad and Emily stood by the door with a sorry look and I knew why.

"do you have something you need to tell me"his stare was unreadable.

"not that I could think of but if it comes to me later you will be the first to know" I said hopping he would drop it so moved pass him but his large hand wrapped around my arm and "gently" pulled me back to face him.

"lets try this again,Cassie tell me what's wrong" I really need to learn how to lie to Paul.

"ok what did Emily say"

"nothing other then you ditched school and come here to talk and you haven't slept in days'." its been longer then that.

"I have been having nightmares about Bradley being vampire and he's chasing me though the woods." Paul looked unreadable again and I could tell he trying to control himself but couldn't tell who was mad at. He let go of my arm and walked back towards the woods and that meant trouble.

I went to get Sam and Jared who were the kitchen but before I could say anything we heard him howl though the woods and they jumped up and went running.

I wasn't going to be here when he got back. So went straight to my house only find my grandma sleep on the couch so I just lie down next to her and try to sleep.

When I woke up to the smell of bake ziti I knew my gran is cooking something and I noticed I was sleep for a few hours.

"hey sleepy head, I made you favorite and some salad also I got your favorite movie." and that's when she held up Rogers' and Hammerstein Cinderella on DVD and I almost cried."where having movie night."she said all calm and suspiciously she was bribing me.

"what all this for"

"nothing I just thought we have a nice dinner,talk then watch a movie"she smiled and we sat at the table.

This was going to be a long night

Paul pov

After she tried to get out of telling the truth she started to walk passed me I grabbed her arm enough to stop her but it wouldn't hurt that's last thing I want to happen.

"lets try this again,Cassie tell me what's wrong" she gave me this defeated look.

"okay what did Emily tell you"

"nothing just that you ditched school and you came here to talk you also haven't slept in days "she looked down and I just wanted to hug her but she needed tough love.

"I have been having nightmares about Bradley being a vampire and he's chasing me though the woods" at that moment my heart broke not because she was having nightmares but because she doesn't trust me with her problems and come to me for to me for help and for the first time in my life I didn't know what to say so I darted towards forest to blow off some steam and I phased.

I was running as fast as I could until I caught wind of a weird scent first I smelled a leech but it was mixed with the smell that was on Cassie that night I called for the rest of the pack knowing now that her dreams are very real.I waited for them to get close so they could follow me.

"Paul where coming what's going on" Sam voice came into my head.

"he's here I can smell him and I'm going to kill him"I growled out.

"whoa who why you going to kill him you know we only kill vampires right" that idiot Jared piped in.

" he his a vampire that asswhole who touched Cassie" I cringed having to say it.

"follow me can smell him"

"you sure its this they away" Jacob said close behind.

"yes of course I am why" I wanted to take off his head.

"why Jake what's wrong "Sam chimed in.

"because this the back way to Cassie house your leading us straight there"that bastard he the one taunting her in her dreams.

"you think so" Sam asked.

"It makes sense for those freaks to have power like that right"

We stopped by the tree line before her backyard. "makes sense" Jake said and everyone agrees.

"okay its settled, Jake Jared check the surrounding area Paul you stay here just incase it comes back in going to talk to her grandmother"

"her grandmother knows about us"I asked confused.

"of course she does her son was one of us until the accident,Cassie father was a wolf." now I have heard everything.

Sam phased back and ran towards the front. I couldn't help move closer to see if I could hear and all I could here was her singing some song to the top of her lungs. Something about being who ever she wanted to be and she says she's not girly but then then it stopped and so did she.

" she's probably watching Cinderella she loves that movies but not the animated version"good to know.

"how do you know that"

"she made me watch it when we were little"

"made you ,you sure about that" me and Jared questioned Jacob.

"fine its a good movie " If wolves could laugh.

" shut it and pay attention"

Then that's when she walk to her backdoor and just looked out she looked worried and I wanted to comfort her but couldn't help but feel she wouldn't tell me what's really wrong like I couldn't protect her from her fears.

I was brought out of my thoughts when jake caught the sent again.

"you and Jared follow it ,if you find him let me know."

"got it" they said and went after it.

I was in the living room watching the movie and my part came on but there was a knock on at the front door and my gran went to open it while I sung along.

couldn't hear who was the door but but they were whispering which only made me wanna turn down the tv and listen but still couldn't hear so I walked close behind her and I heard it .

"is the vampire coming for her" from my grans mouth.

"you know about them"she turned around showing Sam at the door and she stood there with a caught look.

"Cassie, Sam came here to talk to you about something"

"no I heard you,what vampire" I demanded so she invited him in.

" well after paul phased in the woods he smelled the the boy who attacked you" oh no what did paul do" but his scent was different it also smelled like a vampire in the trail lead right to you backyard. I have Jacob and Jared looking in the area and paul out back just in case he come back."then he turns to " we think he has been messing with you at night"

I run to the back door almost in tears this nightmare was real now and I need paul but when I touched the knob I remembered he was mad at me and didn't want to speak to me so I just stay by the door and looked out for him.

Got tired of looking for him if was out there I was going outside to talk to him. I walk into my backyard and towards the trees still looking for Paul I saw movement and followed it I got deeper into the forest didn't see or hear anything.

I felt alone until I heard a twig snap behind I and turned to face him.

"I have been waiting for this moment for along time, beautiful"

AN/so this chapter had mind of its own I had no idea what just happened. I wanted my story to connect with Bella's but have her own drama.

I hope you seriously review or pm me and tell me what you want in this story.

P.S. I want to write one shot with Cassie watching the vampire diaries with Paul for the people who like that show tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

The flashback chapter

It was Friday and I was at my locker getting ready to go home. there was only a few weeks left and I going to spend summer on the beach with my friends and I was going to be so ready for junior year.

"Cassie,you won't believe this" Miranda almost jumped on me.

"what can't believe" I stayed calm I never really know with her .

"guess who is coming to talk to you" I turned and Bradley was right behind me with that gorgeous smile of his and I literally had no time prepare for what he was about to stay.

"hey" he's so cool.

"hi"I'm such a lame.

"so Miranda told me you are going to the bonfire is that true" stop smiling and say something I yelled at myself.

"ya,I thought about it are you going?" please say yes.

He pushed my hair back and come close "only if you are" if I wasn't laying no my locker I would have fell right there.

"sure,cool" play it cool don't blow it.

"I well see you there then beautiful" my brain shut down and just stood with I'm sure a stupid smile on my face.

He walked away and couldn't help but stair. He is just so adorable. His light brown eyes standing at 6'1 I was in heaven.

"I mean he's cute but no one i compare's to Edward Cullen" Caitlin gushed as he walked passed and honestly I thought Edward was rude anytime I was with Alice he doesn't say anything and always has this creepy stair.

"I will pass on Edward."

"your loss, see you at the party" she skipped off.

I walked out to my car only to see Jake standing by I wonder why.

" Jake pretending your coming to see me so Bella don't think your stalking her is still stalking." I kindly informed him.

" what,no I didn't come for that I came to see you." he pretended to hug when I knew he's was looking over my shoulder . He's been like this since she came to forks to stay with Charlie.

" Jake you came to see me everyday this week it's enough "

"fine"

" hey can you tell my gran your going to the bonfire tonight she won't let me go if you don't."

"ok but if she calls my dad its on you,got it,"

" ya,ya I know" he should do it he owes me.

On my way home I couldn't stop thinking about meeting Bradley at the party.

Miranda was picking up an hour and I was still trying figure what I was wearing. I decided to were some clothes Alice got me . she's a shopaholic and I don't make it any better. So I finally put on the high waist jean skirt and black lace crop top and I'm so glad Alice don't come to these things because she would kill if she saw me wear sneakers with this outfit but refuse to be in the sand in heels or flats.

I heard her hunk her horn and I rushed down hopefully my gran won't say much.

"what time will you be home"

"eleven the latest,I promised" maybe.

"will Jacob be the there" crap.

"he said he would be" she thought for a moment."if I call you, you better pick up"

"its fully charged" she waved and and I bolted to the car.

The party was loud and people were everywhere and drinking having fun and this was going to be one of many.

"guess who"I heard from behind me. I turned to see him holding to cups of who knows what.

"hey " that's all that that came out.

" here I got you something to drink" I was a little weary of it but took it away I wasn't going drink much since it was my first time drinking.

After a few dances with friends and 3 drinks I was ready to go home soon but the friend came was no where to be found so when I didn't see the car I knew she was Much for carpooling.

While I was trying to reach Jake bumped into someone chest.

"hey I thought I lost you" he didn't I after the first twenty minutes of non stop basketball I realized he cute but boring so I walked away into the crowd.

"no I just bumped into friends and we were talking"I said hopping Jake would call back already.

"so you wanna hang out little longer "he gave me this puppy dog look and I figured what the hell.

"sure has long as you can take me home" even if he mostly talked wouldn't remember half of it anyway.

"so lets talk a walk" I just nodded knowing I wouldn't get to say much.

We were walking and he was telling me about the winning shot he made last year and he going to state next year which I'm sure he told this story lot during this party. I may not watch basketball ever because this. Drunk and bored is not at good mix. I found myself singing bottles of beer on the wall to myself. It was so bad I hadn't realized I was not on the beach anymore but in the woods to the point where I could only see fire pit.

"hey we are kinda far aren't we"I stop by a tree.

"I figured we should have some private" he came close and I could smell the alcohol.

"buddy,I think we should go" said trying to live but I stumbled over a I stopped my fall by holding onto the tree then I was to of his friends walking up to us which spells trouble. I really try tried walk away but he grabs me with his large arms and held tight.

"hey were are you running off to" he said holding me tightly to his chest."hey watch this" He turns me around and gives me the nasty sloppy kiss ever and I wanted to throw up my only reaction was to slap him across the face.

"cute and feisty,I like it"

"hey guys isn't she pretty" he held my body close to his if I was some prize.

"hell ya"

"get off and don't touch me again" yelled and struggled against him which probably only situation worse and all his friends was doing were laughing I was humiliated. He pushed me up against a tree and kissed my neck while I tried get him off which only made him hold my arms down he pushed himself up against me. He was surprisingly strong to be drunk. I really started fighting when I felt my underwear being pulled off by one of his friends. I bit his arm as hard as I could until he let go but only to be punched in my face and blood came out of my mouth.

He threw me on the floor and his friends held me down while started pulling off my clothes. I wanted to give up because I didn't have much strength but my stubbornness wouldn't let this happen to me. I was tough Leah didn't teach me how to stand up for myself so I could let this happen.

So I fought as hard as I could but they were hitting harder and touching me in places I sure hell didn't want them to touch. I felt more than one grabbed my thighs and another hand playing with my bra.

The boys stop when they heard a loud growling behind them and looked up and what ever it they saw scared them because they ran away as fast as they could leaving me with what ever it was. I looked up to see a large black and to other large wolves one had the nerve to be my favorite color silver. I was terrified and about to pass out when a man came out of nowhere and started shaking me to wake me up. I open my eyes to see paul Lahote one of the guys that lives on the rez we always crossed paths but there was something different and when or eyes connected I couldn't look ashamed or not. His emotions changed in five times in the matter of seconds from happiness to worried to pure anger I also noticed that the wolves were now gone and to other guys were standing there. I blocked out after feeling him lift and carry me away I knew I was safe call it a felling.

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital room having no idea how I got there or what time was. I looked up to see paul laying on a small chair on the other side of the room. I tried to get up my body was wrecked with pain.

"hey you should lay down your still in a lot of pain" he said as he rushed to my side.

"what time is it and where us my grandmother"he looked upset for a moment.

"she's outside I will go get her "he walked towards the door.

"hey Paul,thank you for helping me" he turned and gave me this gorgeous smile.

"always" that's all he said before he left.

The memories of what happened started flooding back and I wanted to cry and seeing all the scratches and bruises made it worse. I don't even want to my face. Then my gran and Charlie came in.

"hey sweet pea,how are you feeling" my grandma asked holding my hand.

"like I was hit by a bus" I said.

"well I know this is hard but I need you to tell me who exactly hit you."Charlie asked.

"do we have to do this now" I moaned I not wanted to talk about it.

"sorry cas but i need you to tell me what happened so I can do my job."

"ok were do you want me to start"this would be the first of many times I would have tell what happened.

"the beginning and I want names" he was serious.

"I want to the bonfire with Miranda and I met up with Bradley " "Bradley who" "Bradley Ellis" "figures" Charlie said with a scoff.

"he gave me a drink" Charlie looked up at me while my gran just looked upset.

"was there alcohol in it"

"ya and I got too other drinks myself"

"cas this isn't your fault" Charlie pressed when it was.

"at first I was with him but I left him because I was uninterested in him we had nothing in common with him so I started looking for Miranda but I couldn't find her so I called Jake and didn't answer " I stop to get water.

"and happened after that"

"I um bumped into Bradley again and he wanted to talk more he told me would take me home so we started walking I didn't notice we walking into the woods. He started flirting and and getting a bit close and I didn't like him like that so I told lets go back but his friends started walking up"

" what friends" I tried to remember but I don't remember them much.

"um Jason wells and Ashton Kelly"

"you sure"

"ya there on the team with him"

"ok what else" I hated this.

"I tried to walk away but he grabbed me and kissed me so I slapped him so he punched me in my mouth. Then he pushed me up against a tree and kissed me again so I bit on his arm that's when he threw me on the floor and his friends held me down well he touch me so fought back."

"is that it "

"ya then I remember seeing paul carry away."I didn't say anything about the wolves because they were there one minute and then large men appear in there spots plus the the stories the elder told us as kids always seem so real and if those were regular wolves I would have been dog chow.

"okay now I really want you to think about this next question, do you want to press assault charges"

"no, I just want to forget this ever happened"

"well that's your choice but because the boys you named are all eighteen and your only sixteen the county is still charging them they will just did less time if you don't"

"wait time ,like jail" I was suddenly nervous.

"yes cas, a few months what they did was a serious crime and they're adults."

" but if something happens"

"don't worry you have people watching out for you" my gran said strangely like she knew something I didn't.

"are you worried about your safety" Charlie asked concerned.

"I don't know" I wasn't sure how l feel right now.

"well that's all I need for now but I will be back to get more information"

"I wouldn't have it another way" I said laying back down because my whole body turned and left the room.

"gran I'm sorry"she looked at me like I was crazy.

"why are you sorry for someone hurting you"

"this my fault I should have just got some"couldn't finish the sentence because she pinched my arm.

"ouch why did you do that?"

"Cassandra Leanna drake don't ever say that again they had no right to touch you"she meant business when is says my name like that.

"okay fine just don't pinch me" the doctor came in and my focus was on him I wanted to know if I was able to go home.

"good morning how are you feeling"

" everything hurts" I told the doctor while he checked my vitals.

"well everything seems fine mostly bruises and scratches,nothing broken or sprained you can take regular pain killers for that but we do wanna keep your overnight to make sure there was no internal bleeding" I guess that's not bad

" anything else you need sweetie"

"no,can I just wanted to talk to paul did he leave " I wanted to ask him what happened.

"sure I will go get him now"she said with a huge grin.

Minutes later he comes strolling in and leaned against the wall and I just stared at him noticing has features over six feet tall,broad shoulders ,gorgeous facial features just plain handsome.

"did you really called me in to check me out"

"I wasn't checking you out wanted to talk you" he smirked and I patted for him the sit next to me.

" about what" he was going to play games.

"first who were the other guys that was with you I couldn't see them."

"Sam and Jared" now for the trick question.

"so who was the silver gray wolf " looked at me surprised. I'm not stupid.

"I'm not stupid there are no wolves that big and not kill me and also I always believe in the legions."

"well guess you're too smart for me" I giggled and he seemed to brighten up."you have a great laugh"

"how did you find me"

" we heard you yelling and thought there something wrong so we scared off the and rushed you here you wouldn't wake up "

"okay the doctor said I am fine I would be out tomorrow"

" then I'm staying until then"

"you don't have to I'm fine"

" I am" well he's determined.

" your very stubborn"

"and you're going to learn to like it"

"what are you my body guard"

" you may need saving again, but for now I'm going to get you you food because hospital food nasty" he turned to leave.

"wait what day is it" he gave his great smile.

"Saturday afternoon" wow was out for a while.

"cheeseburgers and fries and orange soda please"

"got it" he walked away and I couldn't help but to like him.

After while more people come in to see me but no one come my school not even a call from Miranda. Paul eventually came with my food and almost got us caught. When woke back up Leah was laying on the couch sleeping so I threw a few fries at her.

"hey I was worried about you " she said while waking up.

"they gave pain killers some fine"

"thats great for you but I heard sherrif swan outside and you did number on one of them"

"that's just great, you taught me that stuff I hope you know that"

"that's what big cousins do" that what she always said.

"speaking of cousins where is Seth"

"getting coffee for my mom and auntie milly(my gran)" they must been here for a while.

"how long have they been here "

"well aunt Milly was here when you were being check in and we have been her since this morning and what with lahote acting like you're bodyguard"

" he saved me but I don't know he acting was doing that earlier "

"so are you and don't mean physically"

"I don't know how I feel I just know I'm gonna have move past it I don't want to labeled as a victim, I haven't even seen my face" she checked my face.

"you're fine you just have a busted lip"

" can you help me to the bathroom"

" sure come on" she lifted me up and I was still sore. As my feet touch the floor she slowly helped me to bathroom.

"don't need my help in their do you" she would.

" no Leah I'm fine" she nodded her head then I closed the door.

I closed the door and slowly paced to the mirror. my eyes closed I told myself I was beautiful and what ever scars I had would go away eventually.I slowly opened my eyes and I don't look ok. My lip was split open the left side of my nose is bruised and my right cheek was red with scratches and I hoped to would go away soon. The headache from knowing the drama that was soon come overwhelmed and I realized how little energy I have. I hate feeling weak.

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Seth and sue waiting for me.

"hey how are feeling"sue pulled me into a hug and Seth came behind her."Ya you're not pain still are you"

"I'm feeling better I'm just sore"sue hug me again tighter this time.

"don't worry Milly and I talked to Charlie and he is handling everything those boys will pay for it"I huffed I was afraid of that not knowing what could happen. I gave her a small comforting smile.

"hey I love guys I am just happy your here."

"we love you too and I thinking maybe once you feeling yourself again you can work at the dinner how does that sound"

"awesome" maybe a job will keep my mind off things and I would be making easy money sounds great to me.

Leah walked in with a scowl on her face and gave a fake smile as if nothing was wrong.

"Sam and Emily is here" I Knew the family drama that was between them but never I got involved this could get bad.

Everyone walked out the room passed Sam and Emily but Leah walked right between them and kept walking. I so wished I had guts I like her.

"hey I see your up and about"Emily said awkwardly. She should since I told her off what happened between her,Sam and Leah and haven't talked much since.

"ya but know I see why they want me to rest ,walking to and from the bathroom took a lot out of me" I sat on the bed .

"as long as you get better I'm glad you're ok"

"well have your boyfriend and his pose for that"she genuinely smiled at acceptance of her and Sam and handed me a tin.

"I thought you would like some cookies to snack on while your here" her cookies are the best.

" great thanks and thanks to you Sam"

" of course I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner"

" its ok,I'm okay" I hope.

They left me alone to rest but I couldn't sleep everything was to much to process. It started to get dark and I figured maybe I would be able to sleep now. As I closed my eyes my door slowly opened and I heard Jake call my name I kept my eyes closed and layed still as I felt him loom over me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone I didn't even here it ring all of this my fault." in hated that he thought it was has fault.

" Jake no it wasn't,I shouldn't have been drinking in the-" "ouch" I was pinched again.

"why did you do that"

" your gran told me to " figures.

Jake and I finished talking he promised me a movie night.

I finally went to sleep and had a decent rest the next day the doctor came and told me I would be fine and I should keep my stress to a minimum and it would be fine for me to go home tomorrow. When I asked about school he told me to wait until Wednesday and gave my gran a letter for me. Plenty of people from the rez came to see me but none of people thought were my friends came or called Alice couldn't come to the hospital but she called every day and we are going hang out we I got out. She seemed like the only person who cared other than the came back of course he just couldn't say way. Its weird I have always seen him around but never paid attention to me before like is now and in a funny way in ok with it.

"what's your whole name"he ask while tossed a little ball he got me from the gift shop.

"Cassandra Leanna drake"I said with pride."what about yours"

"paul hottie Lahote" so conceited.

"hottie is not your middle name"

"says who,what you don't think I'm hot"

"sure you are,but I'm sure you got that nick name from all the girls you mess with" I new it was true anytime I saw him was with a different girl. He gave me a challenging look.

"well what if I wanted to change all that and become a one woman man"

"don't plush let it happen naturally,and if she's right then it will happen" at first I just talking as friends but then it seemed as something more. He leaned back and continued to toss the ball.

"what you're favorite color" he continued with the questions.

" I like pastels and silver" his smile brighten and I remembered that there was a silver wolf standing behind the the black one I assume was Sam.

"you were the pretty silver wolf"I piped up in excited.

"well never thought I would be called pretty but yes"

"sorry" I tried to hold in my laugh but couldn't.

"what are you smiling at" it was adorable.

"that was the first time I heard your laugh" I blushed and I knew he is gonna be trouble.

"what's your favorite food" I asked paul this time.

"as long as it's edible but no coconut or mushrooms I hate that stuff.

" me too " it was true I don't like that stuff.

"favorite subject in school"he asked me.

"science mostly,you?"

"um lunch"he would."just kidding,like history"

"cool"he looked at his phone and jumped up.

"hey I gotta go but I will call you later ok"

"ok later" I was little sad he was leaving.

things got boring without him I mostly slept most of the day I was just happy to go home.

Charlie came to the hospital the next morning before was discharged and explained everything to me. Told me they found them practice and arrested them there. He also said that Jason and mike was apologetic and told everything which Bradley put a fight which I'm not surprised.

They would be looked up for three months and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault I did this. The nurse came and he escorted my gran and I home. I took a long hot shower and layed down on the couch and Charlie left. I watch as my gran made lunch and mostly watched tv. Tuesday Alice came by with jasper.

"hey brought you yesterdays notes" l have the worst friends if I even have anymore.

"were not even in the same grade how did you get this"

"Alice can be very persuasive"jasper accent is was the cutest.

"well don't want you to lose track remember AP classes next year"

"ya ,ya I remember"

"so have you been feeling better"

"ya I fine now that I'm home I mostly have scratches and bruises" jasper seemed uneasy and Alice seemed to be in a rush.

"well we have to go but I will call you" she rushed out.

"ok I will see you in school" I yelled in their direction.

I got up for school the next day hopping my friends were waiting to surprise me. I'm optimistic on my way to to school hopping for the best.

I walked in as quietly and quickly as possible keeping my head down trying not to bring unwanted attention. I walked straight to my locker and I wondered why everyone was so quiet and watched me then I saw why in thick red lipstick was written slut in big letters across my locker and everyone, people I thought were friends laughed right in my face. Miranda walked up and I thought she came to help actually threw a red lipstick at my face started to throw a left hook to her face when someone stopped me.

"lets get you out of here "Jake said as he held me back.

"well I guess you stalking Bella saved her life today"I turned and pointed to a girl I once called a friend. He glared at me while Jake pulled to his truck.

"is that what you really think,that I only came to see Bella not my best friend who just came out of the hospital"Jake said as he let in the car.

"no I just joking I'm glad you came" he gave his his signature smile and started driving.

"how supposed to go to school the next two weeks or even the next to years with this mess"

"maybe you can transfer to la push"

"I would but my stupid pride won't let me"

"meaning " apparently I need to explain.

"if I do that I'm known as the girl who couldn't handle bullies"

"well punching people in the face will get you more trouble"

"I know just take me home I just wanna go back to sleep"

"okay stay with you until you gran gets back"

"okay"

Once my gran got home she insisted we call Charlie and they spoke with my school and we comprised on me staying out of school since there was only a week and a half left granted to was sent school work and would go back in junior year and hopefully things dye down.

I spent most of the summer working and hanging out with paul. I didn't expect to wanna be with anyone else but paul makes it real hard not to. I haven't really spoken to any if the people I used to hangout with some believe the rumors that were spread about me others just are to scared to be seen with me. I didn't need them in the first place. I recently heard the boys were back and moving away but no word on wat happened to Bradley I just hope he is out of my life for good.

Its three weeks until school and it's four am and I'm watching the sky go from a dark purple to a gorgeous orange -yellow as to sun hit the beach water. The site was breathtaking and I was sitting with Paul he told me he brought me here this early to talk this could be interesting.

"this view is beautiful but you brought me here to tell me something" he pondered on that thought and went to speak.

"remember how off the back you knew about us being wolves"

"it was kinda obvious but yes"

He started look nervous and never go when a guy that big be nervous. He held my hand and looked into my eyes.

"do know the soul mates part" sadly I didn't needed to brush up on my tribal stories.

"no,mostly listened to the fighting parts with the cold ones " I paused " wait are you trying to tell vampires are real" I freaked.

"yes there real but I'm trying to tell you that you are my imprint"ok so listened a little bit and I remembered imprints being are real deal and vampires are real. I sat there for a minute processing things I probably should have listened to all the stories I have short attention span.

"your serious aren't you"

"deathly " he smiled.

"so your telling me I'm your soul mate ,were perfect for each other and you never hurt me" the last part was important for me.

"of course,I will always protect you"

I don't he was prepared for what I did next. I jumped on top of him and kissed him and once the shock wore off he finally kissed back.

"always"

"always"

AN/ this chapter is my baby it's like twice what I would usually write it would have been out sooner but I did a lot this weekend I hope you liked it.


	8. the encounter and the funeral

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight and it doesn't look like I will anytime soon.

Chapter 8: the encounter and the funeral.

"I have been waiting for this moment for long time beautiful" he said in a cold calculated voice and a word to describe something lovely like beautiful now sent chills down my spine and I froze in my spot.

"Bradley" I replied sounding like he stole the air from my lungs. He scared the hell out for me and I had no idea what he was gonna do next.

"good you haven't forgotten me" he moved slightly closer while I was to scared to move.

"how could I, what are you doing here" he looked down and looked back up at me with a malicious smile.

"I'm here with a friend,a gorgeous red head"he was still.

"what are you guys doing in town" I tried to stay calm the boys would be here soon I just had to keep him talking.

"it's funny you asked that because were here for the same reason"he paused and gave me this creepy smile "revenge" that word came from him with so much venom it made my heart skip a few beats.

"I like this game,pretended you don't know what I am and what keep me taking until someone saves you" he circled me"but no ones coming to save you"

"well just kill me then " provoking probably a bad idea but if was gonna die I know the people I loved knew I loved them.

He started to chuckle a little and I thought about Paul and how he smelled and how much I loved him and my family.

"kill you no that's to easy I want drag out your pain, I want you to wished you never said anything" what scared me more was he had a plan he's been thinking on how to ruin my life for something he did to me.

" after everything you did to me, you blame me for whatever happened to you, I did nothing to you and I take nothing back" his face twitched for a moment as if what I said angered him and then went back to being collective.

" I lost everything because of you your mouth, but I will just settled for this for now" once he said that he came at me with incredible speed. In quick movements he snapped my wrist and in one swift move I was out like a light.

I woke up with a giant headache and a sharp in my wrist I could only remember tiny bits of what happened I started to get frantic when I did know where I was or how got there I was afraid he would back for me if I wasn't somewhere safe.

"Paul, grandma, somebody" I yelled towards the hopping someone hear me.

Someone rushed in it was to dark to tell who but to my relief they turned on the light and paul was to my side in a second. Once I glanced around I realized I was in a hospital again and all bandage up.

" hey what's wrong" he gently pushed my hair out my face.

"I didn't know where I was and I didn't know where you where" he kissed the top of head.

"I'm right here,can you tell me what happened" I cleared my throat tried to speak again but nothing came out. Paul looked upset and started to walk away.

" I don't want you to be mad at me" I whispered with a hint of shame.

"how can I protect you if won't tell me your problems,how will I know to comfort you when your scared if won't tell me"

" I'm sorry I'm not use to this I always took care of my gran and me I'm not use to being taken care of but I appreciate you, I told you how I feel about you"

"fine but you have to promise me to tell me when something is wrong" I nodded and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"yes ,ok" I guess he wanted a verbal response.

" hey where's my gran is she here"Paul looked down and came close"paul,what is it your scaring me"a hint of gilt in his eyes.

"she's with sue,Harry had a heart attack he's gone" I felt num Bradley was doing this to me.

"it my fault, I took Harry way from Leah and Seth" I was in disbelief.

"hey ,why would you say that" he tried to calm me down with kisses on me face.

"Bradley said killing me was to easy so he was gonna hurt me in other ways he killed Harry didn't he."

"we don't know yet " looked in his eyes seeing truth in them.

"is everyone ok can I go see them " I asked.

"the doctor will us know when you can but you will be able to leave soon"

"paul"Sam voice erupted from the door"I need you out here oh didn't know you were up"

"Its ok paul you go ahead" paul looked conflicted"I'm ok I want to rest anyway"

" I will come back" I nodded my head and waved for him to leave.

As they left I heard faint buzzing behind me so I turned and saw my phone on the table.

"hello" I answered confused by the unknown number.

"OMG your alive what is it with you and Bella refusing to stay away from danger" the petite and girlie voice ring though my phone.

"omg Alice where have been,wait why did you think I wasn't alive" and what Bella do now I will that later.

"I had vision you were being attacked by a vampire im on my to you now" not good.

"um why don't you handle Bella problems and I will tell you everything later"

" what why don't you want to come to you"

"um because I'm in the hospital and I don't want you to get temped " that was best excuse I could come up with.

" Cassie what is going on" dammit no one ever believe me.

"well there's sorta wolves in the hospital watching over me"

"what why" at least she didn't yell.

"I'm dating one"

"ugh ok but I'm coming to your house when you get out."

"ok I promise, now go deal with Bella I'm positive her problem is worse with her martyr issues"

"fine but your explaining everything when I see you"she told me.

"okay bye"

After that close one I called sue to make sure everyone is ok she sounded uncertain but waved it off as stress. Once the young and too hot to be a doctor came in he told me was fine just my left wrist was broken luckily I'm right handed. The door while the doctor was about to leave.

"cas" bee walked in with a sad look like she most likely didn't know there was nothing wrong so felt like playing along.

"come in" I said with raspy voice.

"hey how are you felling" she walked over so I cough like I was coughing up a lung.

"better than when woke up "I voiced as dramatic as I could.

"omg what happened Embry called me and said you where in the hospital and he didnt know why" I waved for here to come closer. Once she got close enough I whispered.

"I fell and broke my wrist" has her eyes widened I started laughing.

" who...does...that...to...people" she yell as she hit me with her bag.

"I'm sorry it was so easy"

"what happened"

"I thought I heard something in my backyard. while walking I tripped and fell on my wrist and hit my head,nothing to worry about" she looked pleased with my answer.

"ok when are you getting out I need some girl time" I had no idea what that went im sure its bad so I gave her confused look.

"ugh you know hair,nails"

"I don't have to wax anything do I" she focused on my face then lifted the blanket to look at my legs and and shook her head"no".

Paul's right im not girlie

"so how are you and Embry" she brighten at the sound of his name.

"great he has been showing me round la push and first beach is so amazing but does calls and text alot to make sure im ok"

"ya he's the nervous type,but sweet. The real question is what do you think do you like him" she shrugged her shoulder and sat in the chair.

"what's wrong"

"what if comes to his senses and find someone else" I wanted to tell her he's always going to be there and not worry but he has to.

"I'm sure he cares just as much as you do maybe more since he calls you all the time" she smiled and we talked more mostly about how her and Kim have gotten closer.

Nerds.

The next morning I finally saw my gran. I knew it was hard her since they were close as cousins could be. She come to take to sues since everyone was there. I could smell the food in the backseat. I kew she saw upset but I wanted to know why she didn't tell me she knew about everything.

" Why didn't you tell me." I fiddled with my phone. She looked down her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

"because it's the reason I moved to forks."I looked confused she told me she moved because of my parents accident.

" your dad was 19 when he first phased and he imprinted on your mom-"

"whoa, whoa what my dad was a freaking wolf and you didn't tell me" she was startled by my reaction.

" its was a special case don't know how it happened but la push needed protection there were vampires running around and no one else was old enough and he is a Clearwater by my blood." I couldn't think.

"ok what this had to do with the car accident" I put and emphasis on car since that's what they to me.

"your dad killed a vampire mate and they killed your parents,the elders and I decided to cover it up and I move forks so we weren't to far from family" I felt num again it almost being my home I couldn't help to fell my life and family life will always be in danger. It also showed me Paul isn't indestructible he can get hurt to or killed.

I sat the the rest of the way I sat there quite not saying a word I was pissed because she lied but she lost a son she probably love my mom like a daughter I had no right be mad. We lost people to vampires and I couldn't help but to hate them. I didn't hate the Cullens they just trying to live there life and not harm humans but others just saw us as food.

We finally parked outside of Sue's house I turned to my gran and saw her wipe tear from her face. I reached over and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I love you grandma"

"I love you too"

We wiped our tears and got out of the car. We walked in to the house and most if la push was there to show respect to the family.

Everyone from the pack was there but I didn't see Leah or Seth and I figured they were in their room. I walked over to sue and hugged her feeling a hint of gilt in my chest I couldn't help not to.

"im sorry" I whispered to her.

" you have nothing to be sorry about,I love sweetie and im glad your ok"she hugged me again.

"hey where's Leah and Seth" she looked nervous. She pulled me close.

"they phased,im so worried about them"

"both of them" can that happen.

"yes I know Sam's with them now" I hadn't notice he was gone.

Sue went into the kitchen to help my gran and Emily. I found Paul standing in the back being anti social as usual. I walked over and he held his large arms out for me and held me close.

"you know you're grandma knows everything " he said braking the silence.

"yes" not wanting to say much.

"do you want to talk about it"

I groaned" later,please just hold me" he nodded and held me close and played with my hair.

Me and my gran stayed until most of the people left. Jake never came and Billy said he wasn't feeling well and couldn't help but to believe it had something to do with the Bella problem Alice was talking about.

Once I was home I text Alice to see if she was home she sent vague text back saying she was with Bella and out of the country.

I don't even what to know.

"hello"

"Jake is there a reason why Bella is out of the country with Alice,what did you do"

-dial tone - I know he did just hang up on me. Let try that again.

"Jake what the hell"

"what Cassie"

"you just hang up me "

"I know ,what do you want"well he gotten rude.

"you weren't at Sue's and why would bella be out the county"

"I'm sorry about Harry but I was upset and the guy's would have made it worse and to anwser your question Bella maybe stopping Edward from trying to kill himself"

Do I really want to ask

"why is Edward trying to kill himself and why do get the feeling you did something to do with it"

"Bella went cliff diving and got hurt-" que eye roll "-so I brought her back home and the leech was there because she didn't see me pull her out of the water and then Edward called and ask for Charlie but I told him he was preparing for a funeral" Jake can be an asswhole.

"that's horrible,sneaky but horrible"

"he deserves it he left her when she wasn't safe"

"I know but implying someone is dead is mean"

"I knew you would take their side" really Jake.

" that's not what im saying,win her fair and square not make the other person commit suicide,that's not ok she not going to forget the time you spent together so keep working on it"

" I plan on it " he's defiantly gotten the creepy subtext since he phased.

"ok well I gotta go because I need sleep"

"later"

I need time to think everything just sounded like a crazy teen drama and I was watching all go down.

Jake is a werewolf.

Jake loves Bella.

Bella loves Edward and cares deeply for Jake.

Edward is a vampire.

Vampires and werewolves never really got along.

Jake was starting a war.

The next day I finally got a call from Leah and Seth who were now home. Seth was excited about being a wolf but annoyed had was kept from patrolling. Leah on the other had claimed she was fine when when I knew this was all this was to much for her.

honestly I wanted her to be happy and not forever stuck behind Emily and Sam. I know it was worse now that she part of the pack.

Harry funeral come that Friday and I couldn't help but think about how he would treat me like his daughter and now sue loses a husband and Seth ,Leah lost their dad.

Everyone came which warmed my heart. Charlie came even though Bella left to Europe without say thing I was thankful for that.I couldn't help but to smile when I saw the boys there dressed in suits they looked adorable Jake even came from under his rock. Paul was there to hold me up he's always behind me when I feel like falling. I forgot a little what kind of danger I am in because I felt surrounded by family. surrounded by my pack.

AN: hope you like the chapter. review please.


	9. the challange

Disclaimer: I would like to own twilight but I don't. If I did their would have been more shirtless Paul and Jared.

It was early Sunday morning and I was just getting out of the shower and heard muffling in my room. I opened my room and peaked out to see what it was but there was nothing there. I got worried thinking there was someone in my room that wasn't supposed to be. I put my clothes on and looked for something to swing at an possible intruder and the only thing I found was a plunger. I put my hair in messy bun and prepared my self for an attack.

"hey " I heard from behind me and I swung around with the plunger but she gracefully dodged it.

"wtf Alice, don't do that I almost had a heart attack"she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"you can come in now" Alice said other her shoulder. In one swift move jasper was in my chair in the corner.

"Is there a reason you didn't come though my front door" Alice shrugged her shoulder and at on my bed.

" I never get to scare anybody and what were you gonna do with that plunger"

"it was all I had I thought it a vampire"she raised her eyebrows"I mean the bad kind" she made an oh face and jasper chuckled to himself.

"On to serious business, I saw you being attacked how are you ok and he looked like he knew you"

"It was Bradley the boy from school who attacked me he said he was with this red head vampire and they want revenge"

"Victoria, she had to turned him and how are you still alive"

"ok who's Victoria and he only broke my wrist he said killing would be to easy ,he wants to hurt people I care about" Alice face changed she looked worried for a moment.

" this sucks I can't see your future" she said in frustration. I scared me bit why couldn't she it.

"what why"

"I don't know" jasper shifted in his seat.

"Alice the wolves" jasper reminded her.

" oh right what this about you dating one."

"Paul imprinted on me" she looked confused.

"the big mean one"she shook her head.

"what's an imprint" how am I supposed to explain this.

"um well its like you guys,a mate for life no take backs"

"that's why my visions of you are all over the place your with him all time, and I know you barely used the credit card I gave you.

"do you know how much money you put on that card" I checked it was a lot like six figures alot.

"enough"she said while inspecting my closet.

"we may need to go back to the mall."

"Alice,don't overwhelmed the girl"jasper said calmly.

"but " he gave a look and she stopped defeated so I mouthed thank you and he nodded.

"fine where hanging out this week ok " she pointed her finger.

"got it" she narrowed her eyes and then they were gone.

After they left I finished getting ready to go to Emily's. I also decided to change the last thing I need is Paul freaking out about me smelling like a leech as he would say. As I walked down my grandma stopped me and handed me a grocery list as always. I pulled up to Emily's house and could already smell her cooking.

"Cassie" Seth ran out the front door to greet me.

" well look at you were not this tall when I saw you last "

"I know it's great right" he replied while we walked inside .

"where's everyone" I ask as I saw Emily in the kitchen.

"they should be here soon and Embry went to get his imprint,I can't wait to meet her." Emily told me with a smile.

" your going to love her"

"ya whatever" Leah said as she walked in forever in a bad mood.

"hey Leah"

"hey munchkin"

"really ,you haven't called me that since I was twelve" I protested. She shrugged and stuck her tongue at me and I gave her the finger while Emily wasn't looking.

" you two still fight like that I hoped it would have stopped by now" she was always round to police us when she would come over.

"nope nothing changed" motioning at Leah.

Sam ,Jared, Paul and jake walked in soon after and Emily started to pull the food out. Paul came and got two things he loves me and food and sat the table. He didn't say much just held he then he took a deep breath and stopped and soon did the other boys and Leah.

They stared for a minute at me and I opened my mouth to ask but then I remembered.

"I smell like a leech don't I"Paul looked surprised then gave me an accusing look.

"why do smell like a one"Sam spoke curiously.

"Alice and jasper Cullen came to check up on me this morning" Paul's face changed so get I got up and sat next to Seth on the couch.

"what did they want" Paul tried to yell.

"Alice saw what happened to me in a vision and wanted to know who attacked me"I said with everyone's eyes on me.

"we don't need them we can take care of the problem ourselves." he voice deeper almost meaner.

"its fine they can come me when they want I live in forks remember." Paul got up stood in front of me.

"I don't want you near them" talking to me as if I was his child. Everyone's eye on me while they wait for what I will say next in our stare down. I could take high road or I could say something mean back.

" oh really stop me" I his eyes darted back and forth like he was reading my emotions. But then he stopped and got calm.

"I plan on it "taking the challenge. We continue to stare until Embry came though the door with bee and Kim behind him.

"um did I miss something "Kim ask she look between Paul and I.

Without turning paul simply said nope and goes back sit in his chair while I sat on the couch.

"hi name is Emily you want some food " Emily said to bee trying to move on form the awkward silence.

"hi you can call me bee and yes please im starving"

" well then you will fit right in"Emily smiled.

Embry and I introduce her the people she hadn't yet while I ignored Paul stares. He didn't have to be bossy about it.

"what's wrong with Paul he seems upset" bee sounded concerned.

" nothing he just throwing a tantrum" I said knowing he can hear me. I turned to see was pissed but I hated being talked to like a child.

" you wanna talk about it'

" no have fun with Embry and the guys im going to take a walk" I needed time to myself.

"you sure"

" I will be back"

I walked out not saying much to anyone and decided to walk to the beach. I didn't want Paul mad at me but don't like that he thinks he can tell me what to do. I was perfectly safe without him.

I was walking along the beach until I heard someone call my name in the distance.

"would you slow down"she called trying to catch up. I slowed down waiting for her.

"what Leah did Paul tell you to follow me" she gave me one of her famous scowls.

"I don't take orders from lahote one and two didn't want to say in there for long but may I ask what was that about" she replied.

"nope if I tell you he's only gonna see it later when you're phased"she narrowed her eyes.

"I am much better at keeping secrets then those idiots " I laughed knowing she's probably right.

" fine if you must know, the whole overprotective thing can be a bit much he can't tell me what to do im not his child."

" I get it but seeing the recent injuries you got from a vampire I get why he doesn't want you anywhere near one"

"you really couldn't called him asswhole to make me feel better" I whined.

"nope you need to hear it we don't trust them and even if they don't hurt people we never will"

"fine but he was being bossy and I don't like it" I told he walking back towards the house.

"sure you didn't" I turned to her.

"what's that supposed to mean" she smirked.

"sure Paul taking charge did nothing for you " I fake gasps.

" mind out the gutter I felt no such thing" I said jokingly.

"liar" she laughed behind as I turned red.

I walked in the house to smell fresh cookies. Bee was on Embry lap telling the guys stories about when she lived in NYC. Paul seemed uninterested and his mood change for second when he saw me then just turned back to his food. So I walked around him to get a cookie but Emily had another idea. Instead of talking she nudged me and looked at Paul who was still sulking at the table I shook my head no wanting him to feel it a little longer. She then narrowed her eyes and pushed me towards the table.

"Paul you mind if I take a seat" I ask hesitantly.

"sure" he said not looking up from his plate.

"so my birthday is coming up, I bet you didn't know that" he looked back towards me.

"I know" is all the came out of his mouth.

" I was thinking of doing something first beach I was gonna tell you that when got here"

" sounds like fun" he is tough to crack.

"oh jeez would you to kiss and make up its starting get annoying" I rolled my eyes at Leah's comment.

" fine I'm sorry for not understanding you're overprotective nature."

" fine im sorry for telling you to stay way from them instead of asking you to"

We both started laughing uncontrollably while everyone stared at us like we crazy.

"that sounds like something Emily told you to say" I answered there wondering thoughts while I continued to laugh.

" like Leah didn't feed you that crap" Paul said trying stop self from laughing as Leah muttered some curse words under her breath and while Emily gives me dirty looks.

"well according to Leah I like it when you bossy" Paul looked at me with flirty eyes.

"you two are gross"Jake added in.

" don't you have a brunette's window to stand by" Jake gave me the the finger which was his go to when I said something mean.

We stayed a few more hours since I decided to take bee home and go to the grocery store before I forgot.

"so do you wanna explain what that was in there" bee asked while walked to to car.

"we talk about it in car" I said hopping in.

"okay " she replied closings the door and I started the engine.

"do you wanna go with me to the store or you want to drop you off first" I ask while driving.

"we can go to the store"

"so what do you think of our little group"she laughed at the thought of our group of misfits.

"they are great they are really funny but Leah doesn't seem to like me"

" she's like that what everyone she just has to warm up to to you" she shrugged .

"what's a leech and why doesn't Paul what you around the Cullens" she asked and I came to a screeching stop luckily no one was on the road.

"what, why would you ask that " she looked scared by my abrupt stop.

"first don't do that again second why does everyone get all weird when I ask this before" shit.

"um they just don't like them"

"but you ask if you smell like them and paul seemed really mad"

"it nothing to worry your pretty head" she leaned back into her chair.

"you can take me home" she told me and crossed her arms. I dropped her off knowing she was pissed. I should have known she's not a stupid girl and now going to have to make it up to her.

"bye" I said as she got out of the car.

"later"

After yesterdays events I knew school would be just peachy. Even though me and Paul made up he still didn't want me near the Cullens and to top it off bee still wasn't talking to me. I also decided to take advantage of the warm weather were a short sleeve purple plaid button up with jean skirt and vans. Today my not be my day at least I will look good.

As walked down the hall way I hoped to see bee at her locker. She wasn't their so I continued to my class. I breezed threw my first set of classes I wasn't going to see bee until lunch in the cafeteria. I saw her at table in the back but I also saw Bella at the table with the rest of the Cullens. I walked over to bee as she continued eating her lunch and sat down.

"I don't see you this morning" she just shrugged her and looked at phone and how ever it was she ignored the call.

" ok get it your pissed but can't tell you that Embry's job"she looked at me for the first time and then ignored another call.

"that's why I'm not answering his calls" she replied and sled the phone to me. I so she had forty missed calls and a bunch of text from him ,he probably about to cross into forks. He called again and I answered immediately.

"oh god you answered,where are you,are you ok" he sounded really freaked.

" Embry chill it's me,she with me at the lunch table. Please tell me your still la push"

"okay wait,you why you have bees phone." I turned around so she wouldn't hear me.

" she knows there's a secret and she wants to know"

"I can't tell her on the phone"

" I know your going to have to tell her on Friday at my party" he took a long pause and took in a deep breath.

"okay but can talk to her"

"hold on"

"can you just confirm your alive" she rolled her and reached her hand out. She took the phone and talk to him quietly.

"fine I agreed to wait until Friday for you to tell me what going on" she told me once she got off the phone.

"its not something illegal is it" she asked in a serious tone and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"no" I choked out.

"ok good"

"hey Cassie" I turned to see Bella looking anxious.

"hey Bella, what up" I ask knowing what she wanted.

"I just...wanted to make sure Jake was okay, won't take my calls"

" honestly can you you blame him,he's hurt" she looked upset and looked to Edward.

"look I get it but its gonna take Jake sometime." she took a breath and mouthed thanks and walked away.

After school I decided to tell bee what happened to me last year minus the werewolves part that im going to save for later.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight .

AN/ Cassie is not going to be a wolf it will just complicate things but she will have other problems.

I would also like to thank for reviewing it was a great birthday present . Keep reviewing guys I want to know what you think or if you any ideas l would love to hear it.

P.s.s. This is the the last chapter for new moon.

It was five o'clock Friday morning my eighteen birthday and I was driving to la push to meet Paul at first beach since he wanted to give me my gift before anyone else. Since like to appease everyone I also had clothes in the back to wear at school since Alice said she has a surprise for me.

As I pulled up to the boardwalk leading down to the beach the sky was starting to change from dark purple to light and dark shades of pink and I remembered why I love it here just the way the sky reflected against the water and then I seen him standing there with that stupid smirk on his face that left me all hot and bothered then I got to questioning why I am making him wait. One thing knew no matter how much I want to it's not happening on the beach.

"you can stop checking me out now" he said snapping me out of my sudden dirty thoughts.

"I was not checking you out I was thinking and you were-"in the middle of my sentence paul lips were on mine and his warm hands slowly moving up and down my back. The only thing I could think was I get to have him to myself for the rest of my life.

"ok fine was checking you" I said giggling like a child but Paul didn't seem to mind.

"ok lahote why am I here"

"so I can give your gift"he said as he reach in his back pocket and pulled out a thin chain necklace with a silver ring hanging in the middle and froze for a sec.

"don't get head of yourself its just a promise ring ,do you like it"

"no" he looked confused and upset"I love it" he smile widened.

"don't play with me or your not getting your second present"

"ok I will behave"

"promise" I rolled my eyes

"always" I told him since it was something we found each other saying to a lot to one another which was so much more than just a promise to us.

He dug in his other pocket and told to me to cover my eyes and I wandered why this one was better than the first one. When he gave me the green light to open my eyes held up a beautiful hand woven dream catcher with pretty beads and light silver feathers hanging at the bottom think back to my gran telling about how they stopped bad dreams and gave you good ones I wonder if it can fight off vampire powers.

"did you make this"I asked astonished by the gesture I was really in love with how pretty it is and I thought of how long it took to make it . It was definitely something I could use.

"Jake showed me how it took me five tries to get it right" figures.

"its great love it too"

"good" he replied and kissed my forehead.

I made to school 20 mins late and was going to miss half a first period since I still had to change into the clothes Alice wants me to wear. I went to my locker and noticed the gift wrap and bows and pink letting that said happy birthday from bee. I smiled at the thought. Even after I told her what happened to me she didn't judge but she did hug and cry about it for an half an hour which is something I'm not use to.

I decided to go to second period class since I had to change anyway. As I walked into my math class I walked to back and sat by bee was writing everything down.

" glad you make it to class I almost thought Paul kidnapped you today"she said sarcastically.

"I wish but I wanted to see your lovely face" I retorted.

"ha funny don't try it or you're not getting your gift later"

"miss drake,miss mills is their something you would like to share with the class" Ms. mulligan asked us.

"no ,sorry Ms Milligan" bee answered quickly.

"good no more interruptions" she told us and we nodded.

The next two periods were boring. Spanish was the only class I have a C in and us history was just about remembering dates. Lunch finally came meaning my day was almost over and I get to party. I walked though the cafeteria and was stop by a very happy vampire.

"happy birthday" she grined as jasper walked behind her.

" thanks guys "

" we got you something" jasper handed me a heavy box that look light when handed it to me. I opened it to find all of the original Nancy Drew book while love and I was excited to read them. The books was the last thing I had of my mother but they got ruin in a flood when i was little that had my gran and me at Sue's house for a month.

" I remember you said you like it"

" ya thanks its great" I said excitedly

Then she handed me a chocolate cupcake. I text bee but was in some club this period so just stayed with Alice.

I was sitting in English my last period listen to my teacher and analyze the word fear which now now was a lingering feeling in my bones. I knew he was still out there just watching me making his next move. Alice said as long as I'm in forks I would be safe but they had enough problems protecting Bella. The boys wanted me home in la push they could only protect my there but I know if Paul had he would break all the rules which worried me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bell rang and as usual miss Pratt announced there was quiz on Monday. I grabbed my book and rushed out of class i didn't to stay a minute longer I had to much planning do and luckily i was getting my sleep back. Everyone thinks it's a good thing he's not messing with my dreams that maybe he gone but knew wasn't that. He wanted me to get comfortable he wanted me to let my guard down to show weakness but I was going to be ready for I had to be.

I met bee at her locker and we walked to the car. She was still upset about not telling everything thing yet but she agreed to not ask until the party. Right now we had to pick up stuff from sues' for party and drop it off at Emily's while would take a while.

"bee I need promise me that what is said you listen and not freak out and no matter what happens you come to me" she gave me a fearful looked.

" well now you just made me more nervous then I was "

"I'm sorry, honestly its good news"

"if you say so"

"trust me" she nodded ok mouthed ok.

We dropped everything off and drove to my house so we could get changed for tonight. I chose to wear a sleeveless crop top and black jeans and bee put on a tank top dress.

"cas can I talk to you for a second" my gran ask not dressed yet. I followed her out the room to to talk to her.

" hey are you not dressed yet" I ask hopping she wasn't feeling sick.

"I did lot today so I just wanna rest but not before I give you your present." she handed me a large envelope and I opened it to find the deed to the house and other legal papers.

"your giving me.. Me the house , why?" I said in utter shock.

"your 18 ,my only grandchild and im not getting younger" she replied in a serious tone.

"thank you but are you sure" I was still in disbelief.

"your welcome baby" I gave her a hug and she sent me back in the room to finish getting ready.

I walked back in the to see bee holding up a box from a boutique in forks. I opened the box and saw a lavender and dark purple ball gown just like to ones from my favorite movie.

"It's gorgeous,I have no idea when im going to were this but I will thinks" we both smiled while I hugged her tightly.

" knew you would like it ,my mom works at the boutique and based on what I told her she pick out this one"

"I love it ,its so pretty"

We were all dolled up and ready to go the only problem was we were going to be an hour late and the boys were getting antsy around the food. We got in my jeep once I made sure my gran was fine.

We got there the sun setting and the boys were playing soccer I also saw Jared and Kim canoodling by the water. Everyone rushed over to say happy birthday to me even Leah had a smile on your face. Emily's handed me a pretty necklace with a crescent moon pendant and the boys got together and got me a gift card. Once the girls and I got our food the boys attacked everything something I'm used to by now. Once we were done eating it got cold so Leah and I walked to the car since she told me she wanted to give me my gift in private which worried me a little.

"ok close your eyes" she said and I compiled reluctantly.

"open them"I opened my eyes.

"vodka, really Leah" I ask with half a smile.

"yupp with paul you may need it some day." she replied proud of herself.

" im sure,thanks Leah" I told her put the bottle away but em or Sam see's and getting my jacket.

"you're welcome"

We walked back to the party we notice people were shouting and we walked faster. When we got close enough I saw a pissed off Jake and quil then I wondered when we he got here. Quil was telling Jake and Embry off while Emily and Jared kept Kim bee and I back just incase some phasing happened which would help the bee situation kinda.

Something must have been happening because Sam told us all to get back couldn't see anything and all I heard was yell then nothing and scream which im sure came from bee behind me. The yelling stopped and there was growling from more then one wolf.

I looked over and saw three wolves a rust colored one ,one grey with black spots and a new chocolate which I assumed was quil. Sam yelled for us to get in the cars everyone left accordantly but me and bee. She I assumed was freaking out because she hadn't moved. I wanted to see if they were ok. Paul wasn't to happy about it.

"no way lets go now " Paul said as he dragged me and bee to the car.

"but ...but"

"not a chance" Paul retorted and he pointed to the my car.

Bee and I got in the car while Paul drove to Emily's. I was a little worried since bee wouldn't say anything she just looked in her lap Paul was probably pissed that quil phased in front of everyone. During the whole ride one said anything except for when Paul assured us they ok and bee just nodded. After everyone went in the house I pulled bee to the side on the porch.

"ok I know your freaking out but everything is ok they are not going to hurt you" she looked up at me like she what to tell me off.

"my boyfriend is a freaking werewolf how is that ok" holding back her yell.

"mine is to, im fine sorta"

"who else is a wolf "she asked exasperated.

"well there's Sam who the alpha ,Paul ,Jared ,Jake, Embry and what you saw was quil phasing for the first time they protect us" I answered trying to defuse the situation.

"FROM WHAT " she didn't hold back that time.

"um you remember when Paul called the Cullens leeches"

"yes why" she wasn't getting it.

"and what supernatural beings would someone compare a leech to"she looked in deep thought then her eyes got wide.

"VAMPIRES" she yelled and I covered her mouth.

"shh were outside remember" she calmed down and I removed my hand.

"are you shitting me"

"language"Emily yelled from inside I guess they could hear us.

"sorry em" we yelled in unison.

"wait the Cullens are vampires and you hangout with them"

"the Cullens and the elders have a treaty they don't eat people its fine "I shrugged and she narrowed her eyes.

"that doesn't matter there dangerous"

"that whet I have been telling her, I knew I would like you"Paul said poking his head out the door eating something.

"shut it Paul, before I make you" he stuck his tongue at me he was so gonna get it later.

"listen I am friends with Alice and jasper but they are harmless". I tried to defend them.

"fine but keep them away from me"I nodded in response.

This is going to be interesting.

two weeks earlier

3 person pov

Alice and jasper wait anxiously at the drake's home knowing exactly who she needed to talk to was there.

"oh hello Alice Cassandra isn't home "cassie grandmother told them politely.

"Actually we came to spoke to you privately" Alice explained hastily.

"Well then come in "she offered and they both walked in.

"I know you are aware about us being vampires"

"yes I'm aware what is this about " she asked

"I had to tell you about my vision its life or death"

cassie's grandmother listen the details of this vision Alice had knowing every word was true. Once they finished talking she thanked them for the information and they left right after .she knew cassie would mess things up and she had to make arrangements. She picked up the phone knowing who she had to call.

" Yes good afternoon my name is Mildred drake I would like make an arrangement to sign my house over to my granddaughter"

"_Yes I can print out the papers out tomorrow and all you need to do is sign them" _the man answered.

" ok perfect, I will see you tomorrow"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight just my OC's.

Coming back to school was killer since I worked double shifts this weekend, since I kind of haven't been there in a while. I also had to deal with Jake calling me about Bella leaving with Edward over the weekend and was so sure he turned her. He tried to convince Sam they had broken the treaty, but luckily Sam doesn't jump to conclusions and wanted to wait. I told him to just call her but he wanted to play it cool.

Me and bee pulled up to school only to see Jake standing by his motorcycle and I wondered what he was doing here but then I thought about Paul telling he had an run in with Emmett which didn't sound good. Bee and I walked towards the school but I told her she should go head and I walked to Jake who looked annoyed that I spotted him.

"what are you doing here Jacob" I asked with my arms crossed.

"maybe you should go to class and not worry about it." I wasn't surprised at Jake's attitude he as been really rude since Bella choose Edward and not him and now the possibility of Bella turning.

"waiting for Bella and Edward im guessing"he rolled his eyes.

"what if I am" he challenged and took a step closer.

"still trying to play dirty I see ,your not going to win Bella like that" I told him in a matter of fact tone.

"look Sam sent me to make sure the Cullens don't cross OUR land again " Jake emphasized.

"speak of the devil" I said as Bella and Edward walked towards us and reminded myself not to think bad thoughts about him.

"hey " Bella said to Jake and gave me a small smile.

"Charlie told me you left town" Jake said pushing me to roll my eyes.

"ya to visit my mom ,why" Bella answered back in a questioning tone.

"he's checking to see if you're still human." Edward scoffed and Jake smirked.

"Well she still is, No crime has been committed so you can go now, tell Paul I said hi " said trying to push him to the back to his bike but I was completely ignored other than Edward who seemed amused.

"look I am here to warn you if you're kind come on our land again" Jake said sounding tough.

"wait what" Bella asked confused.

"you didn't tell her "Jake asked in a fake concerned voice.

"leave it alone Jacob" Edward in an agitated tone.

"tell me what" she looked to Edward.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding nothing to worry about." Edward explained.

"yes nothing to worry about Bella, right Jake" I asked in-between them narrowing my eyes at Jake. This was bullying.

"listen to yourself is that how a lied to get her out of town " Jake rudely said to Edward. Edward got close and he moved me behind him protectively.

"Jacob leave,now" Edward said in an angry tone.

"she has right to know, she is the one the red head wants" Jake said in a matter of fact tone.

" Victoria "Bella said with surprise in her voice"Alice's vision" and I wondered if Bradley was with her since he said he came with her. I looked to Edward who mouthed no.

"I was trying to protect you"

"by lying to me" Bella looked almost betrayed be him not telling her.

"where gonna talk about this later, but you why haven't you call me back" she asked Jake.

"I had nothing to say"Jake said acting cool which gained an eye roll from me.

"well I have tons , hold up"she told Jake as he walked way but Edward stopped her.

"hey" she moved but he grabbed her again"Bella" he looked lost for words and I stood there wondering what Bella thought she would accomplish talking to Jake.

"you don't trust me"

"I do trust you. its him I don't trust" Edward told her which I understood Jake had an agenda. Bella got on the bike with Jake and we watched them drive off.

"don't worry she will be fine" I told Edward.

"it not her safety I worry about like you said he has an agenda." he said in a calm tone. "and thank you for trying to help just now."

"I kinda owe you one " he half smiled and headed to the school and I followed behind I rushed a little since I late bell rang.

* * *

It was gym and was watching bee's sad attempt to climb the rock wall even I got halfway up before I gave up. I'm not athletic but bee was struggling .

"need any help bee" I asked behind her.

"I don't like heights" she answered timidly.

I walked behind her and started to helper climb the wall and she was surprisingly heavy and was doing fine until I heard someone clear their throat behind me turned around only to regret it.

"wow Cassie you must really not have friends to be hanging out with this one " Miranda pointed at bee.

"wow Miranda I can tell who you are hanging out with now you smell like an ash tray" while bee laughed behind me Miranda looked agitated.

" and your still a pathetic liar that one cares about"she spat.

"see that you're wrong I have a whole-"I was cut off by Alice.

"Cassie there you are I have been looking for you all over you"Alice rushed over and I can only believe she interrupted on purpose.

"hi Alice"miranda said but Alice just smiled and turned her attention to me pissing Miranda off.

"ya Alice,what's up"

"im having a graduation party at my house you and your friend can come"she looked at bee but she didn't like it much.

Miranda stormed off and soon the bell rang and me and bee walked to English class I could tell she was itching to say something.

" so are you gonna go to the Cullens party" bee asked suspiciously while we walked to our seats.

"ya might go" I said not giving much. "you wouldn't wanna go ,would you?" she crinkled her nose in response.

"oh come on their not going to massacre the whole senior class" but she made a look like she was picturing it. She was gonna need some convincing.

"honestly I doubt Paul will let you go"

" ok paul may suggests things but he does not tell me what to do"

"sure of course" she said giggling mocking me.

" sure it may be a fight but I just have convince him I will be safe."

"we will see" she replied.

" oh and im taking you shopping after school."

"um why"

"because there is a bonfire coming up not to mention your going to need a bathing suit"

" fine" and she gave sarcastic smile and sat back in her chair.

* * *

School was over and I decided to call Kim and drag her shopping with us. La push high was not to far form us. We pulled up to the school hopping the boys would be there and I text Kim to tell her outside.

"so were are we going shopping" bee ask typing on her phone.

"do you wanna know or does Embry want to know" I ask back.

"he does" she answered.

" do they have no faith in me " I ask while Kim walked the car I was surprised not see Jared follow close behind.

"he text back no "she told me in a nonchalant tone.

"what did I do"

"nothing he just being paranoid"

"who's being paranoid" Kim asked getting into the car.

"Embry which is not fair because she was safe with me before he even met her." I ranted while pulling off.

I drove an hour into Seattle just to get to a better mall. The store's bigger and better then the ones in forks.

"this mall is huge" Kim said in awe.

"I know Alice brought me here a few times."

Bee phone began to go off and so did Kim's we walked into the the mall.

"that's it text them and tell them that you're at the mall and you talk to them later and give me your phones "

"but I need my phone" bee pouted and Kim shook her head in agreement.

"nope this is girl time no texting " I said holding my hand out.

"what about paul" they gave me accusing looks.

"fine we switch phones and only tell the other if an illegal guardian calls" I offered and they looked to each other reluctantly then nodded in agreement.

* * *

About an two hours into shopping we all were carrying at least three bag's each and their was still things I want to get. We also went to get our nails done. I finally convinced bee to check out the bathing suits.

"okay why can't I wear a one piece" bee asked.

"because you look great in a two piece but it bothers you so much you can put a dress over it " I offered.

"ya I guess this is good" she said looking in the mirror.

" how does this look" Kim asked coming out of the dressing room with white strapless summer dress .

"ya you look great" Kim was pretty but this is gonna have Jared drooling.

"she's right that dress will turn heads" bee added in.

"Crap what time is it " Kim asked I looked at the time and was seven thirty.

"seven thirty"

they looked worried and they rushed to the phones to turn them on since it was Kim's idea to off them off. It was kinda sad our parents knew we were and the were fine but our boyfriends are having separation anxiety. Paul has been worse since my run in with Bradley.

" is it bad that when I told my parents I was going to a mall an hour way and all they did was text k." Kim said.

"no ,it sounds like they wanted some alone time" I told her laughing and she shuddered at the thought.

" my mom told me I had until ten" bee told us .

"ya my gran said the same thing" I said as looked at my phone and saw that Paul called me five times and texts me like eight times.

"so how bad is it" I asked them.

"six calls and three text asking if im alive" bee answered.

"nine calls and one text asking if you got me kidnapped"

we all looked at each other then start laughing at the ridiculous text messages then I show them the one with Paul ask if I got them kidnapped. I couldn't be mad it was so funny. So we took our stuff to the to the register and left ensuring the boys we were fine and coming home.

* * *

I whole ride back we sang along to radio and we all agree that we need to do karaoke one night and bring Emily too. We also gushed about our favorite actors and we all agreed on Johnny depp being one of the greatest actors.

"okay has everyone seen the hangover" I asked wanting to play a game.

"ya " they both answered.

" .marry, Phil,stew or Allan"

"ugh I hate this game" bee moaned.

"okay kiss Allan kill stew and marry Phil" Kim told and we all laughed.

"I knew it you secretly love Zack galifianakis "

"no I just hate stew " the confession made us laugh more .

" okay your turn bee"

" fine marry Phil kill Allan and kiss stew"

"that so mean "

" Embry made watch it and Allan messed up everything"

" bee what's your favorite movie" Kim ask.

"the other Boleyn girl"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Kim said and I agreed.

* * *

I dropped the girls off and drove home and once i got there i went straight to bed i didn't even call Paul to let him know got home safely.

The next morning I woke in enough time to get there before the late bell. I quickly got a shower and dressed I checked my phone and I saw a text from bee saying she got a ride and three calls from Paul so I called him back.

"hey,you finally called back "

" I was asleep"

"you sleep like a dead person"

"you snore, I am going to have to get ear plugs one day"

"as long as your next to me" he cooed into the phone.

" you're such a lame "

" who said I love you first" he said back in a challenging tone.

" I was in the moment, anyway you did you call me that many times just to bother me."

" no actually I called about the leech lover."

"what about her" I ask while putting on my shoes.

" a leech broke into her house last night while she was with Jake"

" Is everyone ok " I asked concerned.

"ya they're both fine but Charlie was in the house but the leech didn't touch him he wanted something else they're not sure if anything was taken but this means extra patrolling and watching over Bella"

" I'm glad there ok but extra detail on Bella, really?"

"yupp It could be serious" he replied sarcastically.

"ugh fine im about to get in the car I will text in class." I told him grabbing a muffin and heading to my car.

All this fuss over one girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just my OC's.

It was about seven o'clock Saturday morning and I am usually asleep but this morning im in Emily's kitchen cooking breakfast for to boys since Emily wasn't feeling well so I stepped in. I literally cooked a large plate of bacon and sausage , I used two boxes of pancake mix and three dozen of eggs all in hour. Went into the bathroom to change and get all the food that didn't make it into the pan off of me I had pancake mix in my hair I don't know how Emily does it but she makes look easy. I went to check up on em and to see she wanted something to eat but she was still asleep and I figured to just up some food away.

While I was preparing the table I heard the boys coming up the road laughing and play fighting then the door swinging open letting in Sam, Jared,Paul,quil,Embry and a forever scowling Leah.

"shhh Emily is still sleeping" I told them and the quite down and Paul came and kissed me on my cheek.

"Is she feeling any better" Sam asked me concerned.

" well she stopped vomiting" I said hopping it would make him feel better." she's sleeping now if you want to go in there" Sam nodded and went to to the back.

" what's wrong with Emily" quil asked.

" I don't know stomach flu I guess" I answered what everyone was wondering.

"Hey, save some for Jake." I told Embry who tried to get a second plate.

"ya, save some for Bella to " Jared chimed in.

" really again " I took the bacon from Paul and sat on his lap and ate it and everyone looked at us funny but paul continued to eat.

"imprints must be serious because you almost killed Jared for a fry last week" quil said.

" of course It does" I told him about to grab another piece but Paul stopped me.

" I love you but there is a whole plate of bacon over there" Paul offered.

" nope I ate earlier" I replied honestly earning an eye roll from him.

"when is Bella coming "

"he just to go get her, I even heard he ask his dad if he could bring her tonight to the bonfire" quil answered.

"I thought that was a pack and imprint thing" I ask confused.

"they think its a good idea" Embry said finally putting down his phone.

" who does"

" Billy and the elders"

" Jacob is wasting his time on the leech lover" Leah added in.

" as mean as it sounds Leah's right it's pointless he didn't imprint on her " everyone just shrugged and went back to what they where doing. Not to long later Jake walked though the door with Bella and sadly it was my job to be the hostess.

" Jake ,Bella there's food on the stove" I showed them while everyone said hi to Bella.

" um ,no thanks I already ate" Bella answered.

"ya I best you not eat anything that Cassie makes" Jake chimed in and Bella giggle a bit.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean" I yelled but Jake held his ground.

"the last time I ate something you made I almost got food poisoning"he answered back.

"IT WAS ONE TIME !" I yelled defending myself and everyone looked at there plate."I was ten how is I suppose to know the burgers weren't fully cooked"

" It was still pink inside" quil added in.

" fine don't eat " I announced.

" actually I just came by to see how Emily was doing" Jake told us.

" ya, Jake told me she is sick" Bella mentioned.

" ya she's better know Sam is with her."

" well Bella and I are going hiking and we be back later " ha side as they walked towards the door and Bella waved bye and I mumbled asswhole as they left and sit on paul lap.

" I won't die If I eat this will I" Leah asked with a smirk on her face.

" If I wanted to kill you Leah it wouldn't be food poisoning." then I gave a menacing look and and everyone laughed.

" ok knock it off" paul stepped in " there's nothing wrong with the food "

" thank you"I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"bee come on" I called from the bottom of her steps.

" im coming " she said as she walk towards the steps. "im ready".

We started walking out door but her mother stopped me.

" I wanted to thank you, for bringing bee out of her shell she has been so happy the last couple months she really needed a friend like you" I smiled gratefully.

" she a good friend people just have to take the time to get to know her we both help each other" I replied

" I just wanted you to know I appreciate everything and anytime you need something my door I always open"

"thanks that means alot, and the dress you guys got is amazing."

"your welcome" she said as I walked out the door"have fun girls" we waved.

"what was that about" bee asked.

"um think your was trying to adopt me in there" I told her pulling off.

"ha ha come on tell me."

" she just she that since you met me you have been happier, said you changed " bee put her head down as if she was remembering some awful.

"he what's wrong" I stopped the car seeing my friend tear little.

" I didn't want to freak you out" I could see all the emotions in her face.

" there is a vampire who wants to kill me and my boyfriend is a werewolf how could you freak out" I told her but she looked serious.

"I tried cut myself,just couldn't take the bullying in my old school that's my mom moved us here" she confessed with head down and all I could fell was sadness and anger. I was pissed that anyone would bully a girl to that point I was always an advocate for the bullied especially since I became one.

" first of all enough crying because you're one of the best friend I ever had second my gran always told me things have to get worse before things can get better and it will" I told her honestly.

"they have" she said and jumped up for a hug "thanks" she mumbled into our embrace.

" you're welcome,but I will say this if your going to tell Embry what you just told me ease him into it and back away slowly he's going to be furious " she looked a tad frightened by what I told her as I started the car again.

* * *

Once we reached the beach the sun was beginning turning thy sky different colors and I always loved it here it has a calming effect. Everyone was he except Jake and Bella who I guess was on their way. Bee and I parted ways and I went to find Emily who was talking to some of the elders.

"em,I see you're feeling better"

"ya it was weird I never got that sick before,think you for you're help this morning"

" it was nothing,happy to help" I told her and to large arms wrapped round me.

" hey Emily you mind if I borrow my imprint for a sec" paul asked not letting go.

"sure" em replied.

Paul let me down and we started walking way from the crowd.

" so do you remember the conversation we had on the phone about us living together someday" he asked looking into my eyes.

" you mean when told you was going to need ear plugs" I asked jokingly.

" well ya,I just thought you may need this because I want you to move in sooner then later" he told me holding up a pair of keys to his house.

" your serious? you want me to move in?" at first I was excited but then I thought about my gran safety if left her alone she could barely do the grocery shopping.

" you don't have to if you don't want to" he said reading my emotions wrong.

" No you idiot of course I do,its just my gran needs me now"

" I can wait " he said looking me in my eyes and I never know what to say afterwards or barely move.

" stop doing that" I said snapping out of it.

"stop doing what" he replied with a smirk.

"that staring into soul with those eyes of yours, you make me lose my train of thought"

" do they know"

" yes it makes me all weak in the knees" I told him honestly.

" really do they" he gave me this devilish smirk.

"NO ,don't" he tried to grab me but I ran towards everyone else with him close behind.

We ran all the way back and everyone was getting burgers and getting ready to hear the stories of our tribe and I saw that Sue ,Leah and Seth was there. The only people who wasn't there yet was Jake and Bella.

Bee and I found a bench and sat together waiting for Embry and Paul to get our food.

"guess what Embry told me" she whispered excitedly.

" what did he tell you " I asked back.

"that im his imprint"

" and your ok with it "I was a little concerned she was taking it to well even I was freaked out little.

" yes no one has ever cared for me like does why?"

" its just alot more then being in love and im happy for you guys and you deserve it but what they do is dangerous and it wont be easy"

" I know but I will go through it has long as he's there"

"aww don't make me cry" I told her and hugged her honestly she's the only one I can be emotional with I'm not even like that with Paul.

" ok stop there coming back" bee said and we let go of each other and clear our face of any evidence that we had a moment.

"here you go" paul handed me a burger while he had four so did Embry.

" come on you guys are really going to eat that much."

They nodded since they already have half the burger in there mouth. Paul move closer and put his arm around me and I could fell his warmth

Everyone settled down and Billy announced that he is going to start soon then Jake and Bella finally came. They sat on the logs on the other side of us. Everybody waited patiently for Billy to start and when he did the stories came to life.

I listened to the story of Taha Aki the spirit warrior and the cold ones. I loved to hear about the third wife sacrifice for her family and her tribe. I could tell most of the story freighted the new comers like bee and Bella since they would flinch as Billy told the story. Since Paul told me I was his imprint I would always ask myself if I was strong enough to do what the third wife accomplished and I have known for a while that I can't live with out him.

Billy was done with stories but not before saying expressing the dangers of the cold ones and the pack sensing a war was coming and everyone being prepared of them. I knew the pack was was large and strong enough to fight but something in me would hate to see anything happen to any of them they are family. I think why I warned bee because I nervous myself I just hope that they never have to deal with a vampire of a while even if Bradley is out there.

Everybody got and ready to leave and since the other imprints were sleep so I volunteered to help Emily clean up and I made Paul help to. Embry put bee In my car and stayed there until I was ready to leave.

* * *

Sunday morning was a no go for me but since im a nice imprint I got and got ready to go to pauls house I could just rest there also choose to go to the food market since he never has any proper food in his house.

Paul POV

It was after nine went layed down after I called Cassie she sounded tired and she wanted rest for the day which I understood since she had a ruff week. I woke up form my sleep when I heard weird noises form a my livingroom but then I heard my imprint cursing because she must have dropped something.

I walked out my room door into the kitchen wear I saw already about fifty grocery bags and it look like she had more outside of course I was going to help her. My imprint walked in with a hoodie and basketball shorts and her hair in a ponytail she really only dress up when she had to she also was to perfect height since im 6'5 she was 5'9 wasn't to short or to tall.

" need any help with that" I asked her and apparently I scared her since say jumped at the sound of my voice.

" don't scare me like that " I couldn't help but to laugh.

" what you doing up"

" well its not exactly quite out here,what's up with all the groceries"i asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

" well if i was going to spend the whole day here then im going to need actual food" she with her hands on her hips. I followed her back outside since she was not finished. The truck was still full of food.

Were did she got all this food.

" this is to much, this had to be most of your check " I asked confused.

"I didn't spend my paycheck on this" she told which confused me more.

"ok so are going to tell me how you got all this food"

"with this " she held up a credit card with her name on it and and I gave her look for her to explain." if you really want to know Alice gave me this card with insane amounts of money on it." she answered and the fact that she even got anything from that leech.

"calm down Paul she gave this to me along time ago,are you really going to ruin this nice day because of the Cullens."

"No" she was right I should just be happy she's here with me so I kissed her forehead and brought more bags in.

"ok were do you expect to put all this food my refrigerator isn't that big" she looked around and served the room in deep thought.

" I may have over shopped"

"really did you"

"okay here's the plan, we clean out your fridge cause something smells,put the food in as best as we can ,we buy a bigger fridge and and switch the food." the way she thinks sometimes.

" I love you but your crazy"

" No you just need new stuff"

three and a half hours later we managed to get a new double door fridge, a new living room set and entertainment center which tried to convince her I didn't need all this stuff at one point I begged her to stop but sadly didn't stop there now she had me in the appliance store.

"come on Cassie a new microwave you spent to much already" she really needed to stop it getting out of hand.

"oh light up Paul its called home improvement,nothing in your house was made to the 21st century" I rolled a eyes and folded my arms for the sixth time today.

" can we at least go get some food I'm starving"

"ok after this and then we can get some food then go back to your place and watch a movie."

" fine,this one looks easy enough" she looked at me as if she tell I was bored out of my mind and rolled her eyes I would be mad if they weren't so pretty.

Once paying for the microwave and putting it in the truck we headed over to the diner for some well deserved food.

" wasn't today fun"

"ya it was funny watching you argue with the sale associate for 30 minutes" I told as we sat in our booth.

" that was not my fault he should know it if the appliance's are really stainless steel!"

" why would he ,he doesn't work at the factory that made it"

" A salesperson should always know there stuff"

"ok, fine"

Even though we spent most of the day shopping and spending insane amounts of money I had fun with Cassie. we honestly never get to see each other enough especially with Sam making us do guard the leech lover at most nights when I really don't see how it my problem in the first place I didn't see why I had to lose time with my imprint.

" hey paul,what's wrong" the sound of Cassie voice pulled me out of the my thoughts.

"Nothing I was just thinking"

"Ya but looked pissed thinking it"

" I just wish we could do this more often" she smiled and looked up at me.

" so do I, we need to make time to do stuff like this no matter what" she told me finishing up her food.

I smiled thinking about how much I would love that and I never smiled much especially when my mom left me for a job and a boyfriend when I was sixteen. I had always seen Cassie running around la push with Jake,Embry and quil I just never bothered because she is younger then me but I always thought she was pretty but never thought this would happen.

" paul, are you done" I looked up to see the waitress giving an impatient look.

"ya I'm done"

"ok will bring the check right out" the waitress told us and I noticed Cassie looking for that card the Cullen gave her .

" At least let me pay for lunch so I can feel like a man again"she looked at me and giggled bit and put hands to surrender.

" ok so got a little out of hand and I'm sorry"

" good, no more home improvement"

"deal"

I paid the food and we went back to my place. Once I Got the stuff from the truck the guys with the new fridge pulled up and there struggling until I offered to help. Once we were settled we finally got to sit down watch a which ended up being her favorite Cinderella movie and I will never admit that Jake was right it wasn't bad at all. By the end of the movie Cassie asleep on my lap. I called her grandmother to tell her she fell asleep and she asked was to make sure she's up for school tomorrow. I was just happy with me now could go to sleep knowing she ok.

* * *

Cassie pov

"Cassie wake your gran is going to kill me if you don't get to school"

I woke to paul hovering over me and remembered falling asleep after the movie. I looked over at the time seeing it was after seven forty and I had to be to school at eight thirty.

"good morning sleepy head" paul said kissed me on the forehead.

"hey I'm going to just take a shower get dressed since I have no time to to stop at home."

"ok if you need any clothes just tell me "

I yelled ok and rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. Once I was bone with that I tried to tame to the beast everyone calls hair but I just ended putting in it up in a ponytail. I rush into Paul's room half naked and put on the only clean shirt I had here and the extra pair of underwear I bring with me( which I think every woman should have for emergencies) and I had to wear Paul sweat pants I loved the smell of him but I know a few people who are not going to be happy about it especially since I have to AP classes with them.

" cas you ready I made breakfast"

" oh thank god I'm so hungry" I said as I walked in the kitchen and notice he was using the waffle iron and I look at the other appliance's.

I may have gone to far with the shopping.

" ok, so I'm sorry about all of this and I promise I will help putting everything together when the rest of the stuff gets here" I told while I quickly ate." wait does my gran know I'm here?"

" ya I called her last night" I took a breath of relief.

"okay,I have to go love you bye" I grabbed my key and rush out the door.

I made it to school before late bell dispute me almost tripping in front of the school and only a few people saw. Forth period was the class had with Alice and jasper so I sat in the back but my teacher got my attention.

" Cassandra you're wanted in the guidance counselor office"

I nodded my head and gathered my books and walked out the class room but bumped into Alice and jasper in the hall way.

" hey, what are you doing out here and why do you smell like that" Alice ask with this terrible look on her face.

" I over slept at Paul's and I'm wearing some of his clothes , but was I just called to the counselor office"

"umm ok ,later then" she told me and I rushed into Ms green room.

I walk down to the hall until I got to her office. I open the to see Ms. green and bee I wondered if was something wrong.

" Cassie please seat have some great news" finally someone has good news to tell me. I sat next to bee and she looked just has confused.

" well you girls and a few other students from our schools have been chosen to attend Washington state university for week to explore the school and to watch over classes and get the full college experience for free."

" um that's great but I didn't sign up for that" bee said and I second that I had no idea how this happened but that was one of the schools I wanted to go to before things went south.

" Oh no we give them a list of juniors with high grade advantages amongst other activities and they choose a few kids." she told us with a smile.

" they only asked us " we can't be the only smart kids.

"no they choose three other's,I just wanted to talk to you guys separate but first here is all of the information you will need." she handed me the pamphlet.

" wait this says it start this Thursday to next Thursday."

" yes, sorry about the short notice."

" It sounds fun " bee replied with weak smile.

" sounds good"

" Great, I so want to tell you two I'm really proud of you and not because of this program you were chosen for but the fact that you didn't let your past bring you down and because you found friendship in each other rather then let it ruin you, don't let anything get between that."

" thank you" we both said with smiles.

" well that's all you can go back to class."

We got up walked out.

" so what do you think the boys are to say" bee asked

" I have no idea but it is not going to be good"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own twilight.

Road trip part 1

Tuesday afternoon

"okay what's the game plan" bee ask as me ,her and Kim sat on her bed after finding out Kim got accepted to the same program.

" don't look at me" I said not having a clue.

"oh come on how bad can this be" bee asked .

" Paul and I just had a conversation about us spending more time together now im gonna leave for a week "

" fine,then its settled we don't go" Kim chimed in.

" no!, I love Embry I really do but we deserve the experience we just break it to them slowly"

" I don't think I have ever heard you speak up like that" I told her about sudden boost in confidence.

"are you sure" Kim ask uncertain.

"positive" bee assured her.

" we went a mall an hour way and they asked if I get you kidnapped" I reminded them and they turned and pouted.

" omg what if we tell as were driving Thursday morning"

" no, Kim we don't wanna give them a heart attack"

" ok ,whatever we do it has to be tomorrow I have work tomorrow " I explained.

"I just hope they don't try to to talk us out of it and I have work tomorrow"

" what time do you get off"

" 7:30" I simply answered.

"maybe we should tell them over dinner" Kim offered.

" ya we will meet you there at eight" bee agreed.

"ok on to other things guidance counselor said I can drive to the university and we have to be there by ten in the morning so im picking people up at six since it a few hours away " I told them.

"ok ,im on snack duty" bee offered.

" ok that's it know all we have to do is pack."

Wednesday afternoon

Clothes packed.

Call Charlie to check in my gran.

Filled the gas tank

Hair and makeup necessities

Secret bottle in the backseat.

Endless bank card

All I have do is go to work and tell Paul that im leaving for a week.

Work wasn't long it went by quickly since I was mostly taking orders . Once I was done I had to freshen up first to get the work smell off of me and bee text me to let me they were parking. I walked out and saw them im the booth in while the new waitress took there orders I walked over taking large breath. I no way I acting so crazy maybe the guys won't freak out its just a week not forever.

" hey guys" I said taking a seat next to Paul who seemed happy while kissed me on the cheek and put his warm arm around me.

" I ordered your drink"paul explained I smiled slightly and the boys took notice.

"here's your drinks,are you ready to order " the waitress took our orders and I figured now is the perfect time tell them since food will calm them a bit if this goes south.

"so the girls and I have some good news"

"ya we got selected for a program to go to Washington state university for a week " bee told them. The boys looked at all of us and then each other then simultaneously started laughing.

" you guys play to much" Jared said and put his arm around Kim and she put her head down.

"ya what did Cassie put you up to this"Embry asked.

"hey" I said offended why I am always to be blamed.

" are you guys serious" Paul asked sounded annoyed and we just nodded our heads.

"it just for and week and we are only 3 hours way I quickly add be it didn't seem to help much.

" 3 hours"Embry yell and it worried bee a little.

"And when are supposed to be leaving" paul said turning to me.

" tomorrow"

"How are you leaving tomorrow night" he asked confused.

" no tomorrow morning "

" how have you three have known about this"

" Monday" all of us answered and the waitress come to our booth with the food and she tell she had walked into an awkward moment.

" get that this really sudden but this a really good learning opportunity where not moving there" Kim explained.

"why didn't you tell me" Paul asked with his stupid gorgeous eyes.

" we didn't know how to" Paul gave me a look of pure disappointed and it felt a little cold on my side. The boy all and this unreadable look on there face.

" do you really wanna go?" Embry asked bee.

"well,ya" bee answered like she answered for all of us.

" then im cool with" Embry offered and Jared agreed reluctantly but of course my wolf had to one one to ignore everyone and just sat there and ate.

Everyone ate in silence mostly other then question's about the trip and honestly the more we talked about it made me more excited to go but was the total opposite for paul. The boys paid for bill and we walked out to the cars I tried to paul to say something but all he did was hugged and said bye and walked away he was so mad. Bee and I said good bye's and we drove off. We picked up her things because it made more since for to say the night.

Paul pov

I just didn't get it I, I didn't get her I know I love her but I never understood her actions why did she find it so hard to talk to me did I scare her. What ever it is I wanted to fix it I can't lose her I thought taking a walk would be better then getting upset and phasing which I wasn't sure would work since self control was never my strong suit but it was kinda working I wasn't so mad anymore. I didn't want her to leave she was unprotected three hours way. The last thing I wanna do is hold her back but I never thought about her going to college. I couldn't handle her being far from me on matter selfish it sounds.

I woke up to the alarm I set around five o'clock and bee was already in the shower. Once I got in the warm water hitting my skin definitely released some stress even if I had to deal with paul later. I put on a simple outfit and left my hair down I want to look presentable but not to dressy. We finally were ready so we load the things in the car and we said our goodbyes to my gran and went to pick up Kim. Unsurprisingly Embry and Jared was waiting to see the girls off and I also wasn't surprised that paul wasn't there.

" where is he " I asked and they got quite.

"Um he's helping Sam with some new wolves " Jared explained.

" he just said he would call you later" Embry told me.

I was to annoyed to say anything so I just turned around and walked to my car beyond mad how is it that Embry and Jared be ok with us leaving but Paul has to be the one who throws tantrums and he wonders why I have problems telling him things is this what its going to be like for the rest of our lives. The girls got in the car with and awkward silence they could tell was upset and I just wanted to forget it and have some fun.

We were few miles away and most of the the was filled with mindless chatter and listening to the radio for the most part I forgot about my wolf issues and I have decided to completely ignore Paul for the remainder of trip.

" you know you can talk to is about it we are on your side "

" its fine I don't want to think about"

Not to long later we pulled up to the parking lot with all the other students here for the some thing. We went through huge main entrance and through the double doors to the orientation room were at least two hundred kids were.

"hey what school are guys from" a older but cute guy asked and I assumed he goes to this school.

" we go to forks high and she goes to lapush high" he smiled at me as I answered for all of us.

" perfect I'm Jackson and you're in my group and what's your names"

"I am Cassie and this is Kim and Beatrice but we call her bee" I told him as he checked the names.

" great ,just sign your name and we can get started."

We walked over to our group and notice the other were kids from bee and I classes and kids form Kim school. He began the with the tour of the school showing us the classrooms and halls and eating areas and I heard bee and Kim snickering behind me about who knows what. Lastly he showed us our room we were lucky enough to get a room together.

" so I am crazy or our guide wouldn't take his eyes off of you" Kim asked me.

"oh no your not I watched him the whole time" bee answered before I could say anything.

" And if he did what's the crime in that" I told them.

"oh there is a crime it's called murder and could you Imagine how pissed Paul would be" bee said jokily.

"Oh stop it's not that serious"

" just if he tries something you should set him straight"

" don't worry about me and enjoy the trip" I told walking in our room.

"ok so what classes did you sign up for" Kim asked.

" ancient civilizations,economics and English literature and planned it perfectly so I don't have class until 12"

" have to up early for breakfast any"

"not really"

" we both have eight o'clock classes"

" have fun" layed down as they tossed there pillows at me.

"what classes do you guys have at eight" I asked laughing slightly.

"pre- calculus " they both answered.

" how could you even process that so early"

" It was the only time they had left" I mouthed ok and turned around slightly amused at my friends but some after Emily called so I into the hallway.

" hey Emily, what's up"

"just checking up on you and I have some news"

"what kind of news"

" well I was still feeling sick so I went the the doctor" Emily didn't realize she making me excited and worried at the same time.

" what happened at the doctor"

"im pregnant" as the words came though the phone my heart literally jumped out of my chest I was so happy for her and mad at myself for not being there.

" OMG this is great have you told Sam im sure he's happy."

"yes we are telling everyone tonight so thought to tell you now before someone else does"

" you're going to be the perfect mom"

" aww thanks Hun, that means alot"

" make Sam rub your feet every night you deserve it."

" alright I gotta go be safe ok "

" okay" I hung up with Emily and walked into the room and they me a look.

" Emily's pregnant " I simply told them and we all jumped for joy.


	14. surprising phone calls

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight and my oc has a mind of her own.

AN:Sorry about the slow updates I am a lair I promised this story would be a main focus and now I have a vampire diaries story out but this story will be my first priority. I feel like paul and Cassie really need time part to really get the severity of being with each other to appreciate what they have.

Monday

" noo! " my gran fake gasps on the the phone . I was currently telling her about how Paul has been acting since I left like a huge girl with fur.

" this not funny he's difficult and possessive, how can you be ok with that" I asked hopping she would tell me I could stay and not go back even if that not what I want.

" because you two love each other and I know you to be stubborn and loyal, you guys possess things that the other needs." she ways has something deep to say it drives me crazy.

" sure grandmother willow" I knew she right maybe I should call him after my class.

"bye sweetheart"

We got off the phone and got ready for my mock econ class which really just 30 high school students but it was cool class. Bee,Kim and l hardly saw each other other then Saturday our classes were all over the place and it hard to just schedule lunch we would see other at dinner but we were all very tired.

College was exhausting.

After my class and little homework I finally decided to pick up the phone. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say I hadn't talked him since Wednesday. I played with my phone for little worried he may not pick up I really didn't know what to think we were both mad at each other. I gained the courage to press the call button.

Ring, ring ,ring, ring

It just rang.

" hey it's paul sorry I missed your call just leave a message" I did love his voice.

" its me, I missed you and I wanted to talk to you but I guess your mad at me so I just wanted to tell you say it get why and im sorry"

Cassie dropped the phone when she heard a knock on the door she hadn't realized she didn't hang up so the answer machine was still recording. She answered the door to see Jackson on the other side and she a little surprised.

" hey" he said flashing a grin he knew would make any girl swoon.

"oh hey what are you doing here" she really didn't understand why was here yeah they exchange a few flirty looks but was all fun and games.

" well I wanted to know if want to come to study group I saw that you are in ancient civilizations I thought you would like to join." Cassie thought about it and saw no real harm they are just studying with a group of people.

" ya sure,I just have to note for my friends."

* * *

Paul had been asleep for hours and wasn't planning on getting up soon. Cassie had been the only person on his mind honestly if he didn't hear she was fine from Embry or Jared he would be going out of his mind. He was patrolling more just so he wouldn't notice she wasn't there which wasn't easy he could tell Jared and Embry were going through the some thing imprint withdrawal was something he wouldn't wish for any of his pack woke up to his stomach growling which want. He walked into the kitchen feeling little lonely which he has been for a while he just wanted her there but he rather keep her happy . After all the grocery shopping Cassie did the only good food left was bread and cheese so he made grilled cheese. He finally saw his phone on the table he reach over was there a voicemail from his imprint.

" it's me, I missed you and I wanted to talk to you but I guess you're mad still at me so I just wanted to tell you say it get why and im sorry" he smiled happy to know she was sorry like him and she missed him but that wasn't all he heard knock on the door and Cassie answered and it was a guy and he felt the jealousy and anger filled in his chest but the he thought about her words she him and calmed him a bit he heard him invite he some where and her excepting. If there was thing he knew was the he didn't want to hangout with other guys especially not asswhole college guys he ate dinner knowing he would have a talk in the morning with her/

* * *

I came back from the study group tired of listening Jackson tell me about how he corrected a professor during a lesson and how an article he wrote was featured in the NY times and the moment seem eerily similar to he who should not be named. I realized I hated guys who just go on about themselves it make you seem like a douche.

" well thanks for walking me to me door" I said unlocking the door.

" no problem" he said and leaned in as if to kiss me but with fast reflex's stop him before he could.

" oh there buddy, that's not happening" I told him and he gave me a confused look.

" why not" he moved in again.

" because im taken and im not interested" I told him going into room leaving him standing there.

I walked the room and closed the door to see my friends standing in the middle of the room could only imagine what they were thinking or if they heard what happened outside either way were going to give me a ear full.

" what did I do now" I layed on my bed.

" Oh nothing, you just leave your cell phone here and left vague note" Kim said with sarcasm in her voice.

" I forgot my phone and that note is not vague" I defended myself.

" it says studying with Jackson brb " bee replied.

" ok sorry I missed your calls"

" oh its not our calls you should be worried " the girls got my attention as they looked at me worried.

" who called" I asked between them and looked scared to answer.

" Paul was looking for you" kim said simply and wondered why they were acting funny.

" what's going on"

"well paul got your voicemail and he heard Jackson at the door and then you weren't answering the phone so they called us" they explained.

" ok someone text and tell him we can talk in the morning im sleepy" I was honestly unable to process anything I was way to tired but figured I was in some trouble.

* * *

When I woke up around ten I rethought the events from last night but the biggest thing was Jackson getting wrong idea likely I only had one class later he wasn't in it . That would be awkward to see him anywhere after that. The post-it on the mirror bee and Kim left reminded me also had to face Paul despite the fact that nothing happened but I just need to talk to him. So I called him.

"Cassie ,what happened last night"

" nothing I just went to a study group" I answered.

" No one knew were you were "

" I left a note" I said.

" who was that guy"

" he goes to the school,he's our group advisor. So are you ok now?"

" No,but your voicemail made me feel better,im sorry to I can be an ass" he replied with a light chuckle.

" your my ass but we need to have a better conversation when I back"

" as long as you come back"

" oh there is no doubt about that"

"good"

" alright I will call you later"

" hey cas , I love you"

" ya ya I love you too bye"

"Bye"

* * *

After to long classes I hoped to settled down in my room but the girls wanted to go out and eat so choose a pizza spot not far from the school. We sat down and ordered a large pie.

" so I do you got our note this morning"

" yes Kim, I did I handled it " I answered.

" so what did happen."

" well I was calling paul he didn't answer so while I was leaving a message Jackson was at the door and he asked if wanted to go the a study group with him." I explained.

" So nothing happened" Kim asked and I made a face thinking about what almost did.

"Not necessarily"

"what" bee said with force.

" he tried to kiss me but stopped him please don't say anything"

" oh thank god" they said at the same time.

" so you turned him down"

" of course I did"

" we didn't doubt you"

" so anybody sad to leave this behind" I asked thinking I rather be home then at some school far way.

" it nice but it's not home there's plenty of schools closer to la push. I'm glad got this out of my system." bee answered.

" yeah is she right"

" well, to no place like home" I raised my cup to make a toast.

We sat and practically ate the whole pie and talked girl stuff and I noticed Leah was calling me.

" yes dear cousin"

" oh you not going to believe this" she said laughing which is a rare recurrence and I wondered at whose expense.

" Bella punched Jacob in the face and broke her wrist" Leah explained and I heard Jake yell it not broken in the back ground.

" what happened" Kim asked while held my laughter.

" Bella punched Jake in the face" bee and Kim had the same reaction I did.

" wait why" I asked Leah.

" he kissed her" she said calming down .

" ugh give Jake the phone"

" hello " Jake said in a aggravated tone.

" you kissed her" was the only response I had for him.

" it was my last chance there going to change her soon." he pleaded.

" no , not until her heart stops beating" I hate give him false hope but he needs to see it for himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine.

IT'S PARTY TIME

Graduation party that is.

Here it is.

They don't know about us- one direction( was listening to Pandora and this came on while I was writing the conversation between Paul and Cassie).

It was Wednesday after class and we were with our group for a meeting. It was really awkward since Jackson just stared at me like he was wondering what went wrong, which my so-called friends thought was funny. I was so going to get them later. He talked for while about ending of programs breakfast in the morning. We were dismissed and we started going back to our room but Jackson stopped me.

"So Cassie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah ,sure." I turned to Bee and Kim, letting them know I was fine so they nodded and went on to the room.

"I just felt bad about the other night. I crossed the line." He apologized.

"No its okay, I'm fine."

"Ok good, friends?"

"Yeah, sure." I told him.

I got up to my room, and of course the girls want to know everything.

"So?" Kim asked.

"He just wanted to apologize."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now can we pack so I can go see Paul?" I half whined

"We still don't leave until tomorrow." Bee reminded me.

"I know, but the sooner we pack the we can leave."

After we finished packing, we decided to go sightseeing around the city. We had never been in this part of Washington. First we went to a fancy Italian restaurant and the only thing I could understand was spaghetti and meatballs, so that's all I could order but apparently Bee did know and ordered all kinds of stuff. Also the waiters confused us for college students and offered us white wine, so we politely accepted. When we finished with dinner, we decided to go somewhere else to have dessert and Kim told us there was a bakery around here. I was sure they were a more little loopy from than wine I was, so it must have been their first time with alcohol. So I paid and we started to walk since Kim told us it was right around the corner.

It wasn't around the corner.

"Kim ,where is it? we've have been walking like 5 blocks already." I complained .

"It has to be around here somewhere."

"Kim, please don't tell me we're lost." Bee whined.

"We're not lost, I'm just not exactly sure we're we are." Kim looks around in confusion.

"That's the definition of lost." I explained.

"Ha! Here it is." Kim yelled.

"One, that was not around the corner, two its closed." Bee told her.

"I can see that. This sucks, they have the best cookies!" Kim pouts.

We walked another 20 minutes to find my car, then another 30 minutes get back to the rooms and we were so done for the day. I just fell on my bed and automatically fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to get ready for the brunch in the dining hall which all three for us were running around to get dressed. The room was buzzing with students who were all saying their goodbyes. We went our separate ways to talk to people that we met. Bee even bumped into kids from her old school. We all met up to eat and talk, but the whole time I thought about getting back to Paul. Once we said our final goodbyes, we stuffed our bags in my car and headed back home.

"Oh before I forget, Emily said that once we settle in she wants us to come for dinner." I told them remembering the text I got from her.

"Oh, ok cool." Kim said and Bee just nodded.

"You got a text from Alice. Hey, is this Alice Cullen?" Bee asked while handling my phone since I'm driving.

"The one and only, what does it say?"

"Are you still coming to the party tomorrow?" With everything going on, I had forgotten all about it.

"Yeah, tell her I'm coming."

"You sure?"

I nod. "Very sure."

"Fine."

I rest of the ride was uneventful we mostly talked about the trip and other things until I dropped the girls off at home. I text Paul to tell him I would see him later at Emily's, but for now I had to sleep. I got home to see my grandmother at the door waiting for me. She wanted to know everything and whether or not I talked to Paul. We talked for a half an hour and I was ready for sleep. I walked up to my room and laid on my bed and drifted off to a blissful sleep.

After I felt well rested I jumped up to get dressed, which was a sweater and jeans because Forks forgot summer started already. I kissed my grandma and told her I would be home late. I picked up Bee and Kim was meeting us there. I pulled up to the house and the boys were just walking up and I parked and rushed to Paul, jumping on him just to say hello. The guys all made silly noises while Paul and I kissed but I really needed it.

"Looks like Paul isn't the only one who was missed." Paul let me down and I saw Embry and Bee in the middle of a very good kiss.

"Does your best friend get a hug too?"Jake asked from behind me.

"Of course, Jake. I missed you guys too." I gave a hug to Jake and Quil then Seth came out of nowhere and made it a group hug.

All of us walked in as Emily was putting the food out, and Sam rush over to his fiancé and lovingly rubbed her stomach.

"Emily, you have to tell me everything." I told her.

"Sure, but first I need to make sure the boys don't eat the food before anyone else eats."

Everyone got their plates and put on a movie and it was the perfect time to talk to Paul, so I grabbed him and dragged him to my car. I really didn't want everyone to hear our conversation.

"So where do we start?" I asked, not quite sure.

"All I could think is that I'm glad that you're back." Paul admits.

"Yeah, but we have communication problems."

"Because you won't tell me anything."

"I would tell you more if you didn't freak out all the time, or tell me what to do. Just trust me for once."

"There's a vampire out there who wants to kill you! I _barely_ want you out of my sight!" He yelled but instead of backing down I continued.

"I know that, but my life doesn't just stop because you're paranoid." I countered.

"Well my world does if something happens to you , so sue me for caring." He starts to leave, but I stop him.

"Don't leave." He sat back down and took a deep breath.

I sigh and grab his large hands. "I'm sorry, I know you care and I love you for it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I can be over-protective, I just can't imagine a world without you." he leaned forward and looked in my eyes.

"Ok. I will start telling you everything if you promise to hear me out and trust me."

"Ok. I can do that." He said finally relaxing and I took it as a chance to bring up the party tomorrow.

"So in other news, I'm going to a graduation party tomorrow night." Paul looked at me and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You wouldn't be talking about the Cullen party, would you?" he said crossing his large arms.

"Maybe... Sort of...yes" I said trying not to mess up the progress we were having. Paul looked like he was fighting himself and thinking all the dangers of me going.

"I don't like it at all. I don't trust them, but I'm ok with you going." He told me with a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." I excitedly moved over to his side of the car, which I'm surprised I did without hurting myself or him. I sat on his lap and he pulled me closer and kissed me but I wanted to be in control so I shifted my body weight and kissed him deeper. I didn't want to do it in the car but maybe something close to it. Paul started to get the idea and he slowly slipped his rather large hands under my sweater and rested at my hips and moved his fingers in small circles.

"Ugh, you guys are assholes. Why would you show me that, I'm scarred for life." I heard from outside the car and guys laughing.

Paul laid his head back in frustration and I rolled down the window to see Seth horrified and Jake and Quil laughing hard at my poor cousin.

"Real funny, guys!" I said while they ran back in the house.

"We should go back." I said while Paul began to kiss my neck which felt so good.

"I'm gonna kill those idiots." I laughed while he cursed under his breath.

"Trust me Paul, it wasn't going to go any further than this, at least not in my car ." He groaned then smirked.

"You have ten seconds to run, before I change my mind " he whispered in my ear and jumped up and ran towards the house.

We didn't have school because of the graduation ceremony, but I did volunteer to help out. Bee was going to help but Embry didn't have to patrol, so she hung out with him. I was currently making sure all the Diplomas were accounted for, then hand out extra caps. I was mostly running around and making sure nothing went wrong.

I walked down the busy hallway, looking for Alice to congratulate her. I found her by the girls room fussing with Bella.

"Hey, are you guys all set?" I asked while Alice fixed Bella's cap.

"Yes, just a second." Alice replied doing what she does best accessorizing.

"I'm gonna go check on my dad, then go find Edward." Bella said as Alice finished.

"I'm really going miss you in school."

"Well I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Yes, but school won't be the same without you."

"I know."

"Alright graduates, we're getting ready to start." Ms. Russo shouted over the crowd.

"Ok, I got to go." Alice said, in line with the others.

I finished up and I had to get ready for tonight which meant getting my nails and toes done which took longer than I thought it would. I also had to do some last minute shoe shopping, because for some reason nice gold sandals were to find. It was already six and I was just leaving the mall. As I walked into the house, I kissed my gran on the cheek and rushed up straight upstairs and into the shower.

I was pinning up the curls that me forever to do Jake number popped up on my phone.

"Yes, Jakey?"

"Are you still going to the Cullen party" he asked nervously.

"That I am, why I do you ask?."

"I need you to get us in. "

"You sure that's a good idea? And who's us?"

"Me, embry and Quil. I promise I won't start any trouble."

"Fine. Meet at my house in a hour."

"Got it." he hung up quickly and I went back to what I was doing.

Once I was done pinning up my curls I slipped on my dress which was a gold beaded white dress that flowed to my knees. I also slipped on the gold sandals and a bunch of bangles. I got the text saying they were outside, so I grabbed my jacket and phone and rushed down stairs. Jake and Embry agreed making room for me in Jake's truck.

"Thank you. I'm saying this right now, if you make trouble I'm walking away." They nodded their heads and Jake pulled off.

We got to the party and I quickly went off on my own, while Jake went to find Bella for whatever reason. after looking for her for a while I saw Alice walking down the stairs but something was wrong. She stopped mid step and paused, and it just clicked that she was having a vision. Bella noticed too and ran to the stairwell.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked.

"The decision has been made." was all she said.

"What's going on?" Jake cut in and I waited for an answer from Alice.

"They're not going to Seattle, are they?" Bella asked.

"No, they're coming here." Alice told us.

"Who is?" I asked.

We all gathered in a quiet room away from the party so Alice could explain what was going on. She spoke of a vampire Riley and Bradley, who was not too far behind, that were leading an army of newborn vampires and how they were coming to attack forks. I looked at Jake and could see the wheels turning in his head. For him, he had something to prove. There was no talking to him when he was ready to kill some vampires. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

After Jake made an alpha decision by agreeing to fight with the Cullens, Sam called an emergency meeting. Jake tried to drop me off home, but there was no way I was going to miss it. The biggest worry was the numbers it wasn't one or two vampire's it was an army of new blood thirsty vampires. My second worry was Bradley, Alice said she saw him but was just in the background and didn't know what he was planning. We walked into Emily and Sam's house and the whole pack was there but instead of a happy atmosphere it was tense and quiet.

"What's happening, Jake?" Sam asked worriedly as I walked over to Paul to sit on his lap.

"Apparently, there's a newborn army of vampires heading towards Forks, they will be here in four days ." he replied and everyone looked in disbelief.

"Does this mean we're going to fight with the Cullens to stop them?" Jared asked.

"It's too dangerous, no one here has fought a newborn vampire." I cut in hoping someone would see my logic.

"I understand your concern Cassie, but we need to protect our lands. " He paused, " Like Cassie here so nicely said, we haven't fought any newborns, we have to be prepared for this fight."

"The Cullens offered to help us."

"Well aren't you full of answers?" I said to myself but I'm pretty sure everyone heard me because I heard small laughs by everyone .

"Then we fight."

"We meet them tomorrow in the woods." Jake said and with that I put on my jacket and brushed past Jake so he knew I was pissed at him as I walked out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"Paul yelled, chasing after me.

" Home." I simply said as I kept walking.

"You can't walk home" he replied walking behind me.

"I can try."

"You're house is five miles away." I stopped walking.

"What?" I said highly annoyed.

"I thought we were going to talk to each other when we get upset" I rolled my eyes." So what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, you're going to fight a bunch of strong vampires blindsided and someone can get hurt. _You_ can get hurt." I admitted to him.

"We'll be fine. Trust me." He said, hugging me.

"You're sure you'll be ok?" I asked holding him tightly.

"I promise."

With that we walked back to the house and Jake dropped me back home. He tried to talk to me but I just ignored him. I figured I was wrong for not wanting them to join but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. I also made up something in my head too. I was going to be at this so called practice tomorrow even if had to drag Bee along with me.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not twilight.

Glory and gore by Lorde

I'm a warrior - Demi Lovato

PS: I pictured Sean Faris as Bradley

* * *

"Come on Bee! Stop being a pansy." I yelled to my friend behind me.

"First of all, no more insults. Second, where are we going?" She asked, as we were hiking up trail close by the site that the pack and the Cullens were meeting.

"We're hiking." I simply answered.

"Since when do you go hiking?"

"I just thought it would be fun."

"Should we really be in the woods where Embry told me the pack and the Cullens were meeting..." she paused for a moment then her eyes widened."Hey! Did you bring me out here to spy on them?"

"It's not spying and I'm pretty sure Bella is there." I rationalized.

"We're going to get caught."

"Not if your quiet, I think I hear them." I told her as I ducked down by some rocks where I could see them and Bee followed.

We watched as they tossed each other back and forth. They did pretty well for themselves, which was reassuring. We watched for a few minutes longer until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned around to see Seth with a "You're_s_o caught" look on his face.

"Ok, so how much trouble am I in?" I asked, knowing they know it was my idea.

"You're not. You could have just asked, we heard you a long time ago." Seth said nonchalantly which annoyed me of course, because this time I didn't have to sneak around.

"Hey , where are we walking to?" Bee asked.

"I was told to escort you two back to Emily's."

* * *

For the next two days, Sam had the boys do extra patrolling since the day was getting closer so I didn't really get to see Paul and it was hard. I had never been more nervous especially now since its going down tomorrow. I had no idea what going to happen, it just seemed like a bad dream. My Gran also wanted us to send more time together since she said I don't hangout with her anymore. This is why we are now up at one in the morning watching scary movies like we usually do at the beginning of summer vacation. I figured she just wanted to take my mind off of the battle but different scenarios kept popping up in my head in my head. None of my outcomes were good.

"Hey Gran, I'm going head to bed." I told her while putting away our plates.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll just clean up and head to bed myself."

"Yeah well, good night."

"Cassie?" she call me and turned on the steps.

"Yeah."

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you, you remind me so much of your parents. I just want you to know how much I love you." She surprised me with what she said and I had no idea why she was saying it, but I walked back down the stairs to hug her.

"I love you too, grandma."

* * *

I was at Emily's and the boys just left and all four of us was sitting around waiting which is the most nerve racking thing. I made Emily take a nap since she was four months pregnant. She really didn't need the stress on her. Sam told us he would call when it was all over. Emily wanted to make sure they had food to eat because of course they would be hungry so me, Bee and Kim cooked a lot of food.

"So, what's the plan?" Bradley asked the redhead as they stood around waiting for newborns to attack the Cullens.

"It's simple while the newbie's fight the Cullens, I go after Bella with the help of you and Riley and once they're gone, you can go after that Cassie girl." Victoria explained without bit of remorse. She hadn't cared that she filled their heads with crazy thoughts of revenge or played with their emotions she just wanted an army and every army needs a General.

"Perfect." He simply replied.

* * *

Bradley watched Victoria and Riley die at the hands of Edward and the shape- shifter and he quickly retreated back to the battleground only to see that they had lost completely. But the Cullens didn't do it alone, the giant wolves helped. He had two choices then; leave now or do what he came to do and make Cassie suffer. He found himself outside of Cassie's house, just standing there and listening for movement. He only heard one person, an older woman and he smirked to himself.

He broke the handle of the back door and walked in, taking his time and hearing the woman upstairs. He picked up a photograph of Cassie when she was younger and admired it then dropped it on the floor and watched as the frame broke into pieces.

"Is someone down there?" Cassie's Gran asked once she heard the noise. Bradley smirked and used his speed to get past her.

She was standing by the steps when he made a noise behind her. She turned to face the intruder behind her to stand face to face with her granddaughters attacker and now hers . She had fully listened to Alice and she knew it was true. She was prepared for what was about to happen. She wasn't afraid, she would rather it be her than her granddaughter.

"Any last words?" Bradley asked sadistically.

"Only that you rot in hell, asshole" her grandmother said fearlessly and awaited her fate. Bradley smiled in amusement and picked her up by her throat easily and held her over the steps knowing he had to make look like an accident. He thought for a second, then dropped her down the steps and stood there until her lifeless body laid on the ground and he left.

* * *

I was relieved when Sam finally called, but something must have been wrong, because she walked in the other room and didn't say much. I also called my gran to let her know when I was coming home, but she didn't answer, so I guess she just was asleep. Emily came out her room with a calm expression.

"Well the good news is everyone is safe and they stopped the vampires." She said, and we waited for the bad news.

"But Jacob got hurt helping Leah. He's okay, but Dr. Cullen is taking care of him." I didn't say much I just knew I had to go see my best friend.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go see him, I'll be back with the boys." I told them and grabbed my keys.

I got to the house as fast as it could. When I arrived everyone was standing outside with calm look on their faces and Billy was really upset. I was up as Bella was walking into the house and Dr Cullen was just leaving. I walked up to him to talk to him.

"Dr Cullen, how is Jake doing?"

"He's going to be fine now Cassie, he's just a lot of pain."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and went over to Paul. I just had to hug him, I hated the fact that Jake got hurt. Especially since I was mad at him for no reason, I just wanted to say sorry. Sam was on the phone and looked really upset or sad as he walked over to and Paul.

"Paul, I need you to take Cassie home." Paul and I were confused, especially since Paul wasn't allowed to cross into forks.

"I'm fine I can go later, I just want to see Jacob." Sam frowned, and I started to feel like there was something wrong.

"The sheriff is there, I think you should go. Sue, Seth, Leah, I think you should follow them." I turned to Paul who looked terrified to asked him one question.

"Paul, Bradley wasn't there was he?" he thought for a moment and realization hit the both of us as he shook his head saying no.

We rush to the car and Paul took the wheel. I could see Sue wasn't far behind. Paul drove as fast as he could and all could think was getting to my gran to help her. She was probably looking for me. I sat there impatiently looking out the window, only wanting to get home. I had no idea what to expect, but she needed me and I needed her.

As the tree lines vanished I started to see the flashing lights from the cop cars and I wondered why there was more than one and as we got closer, ambulance was also outside. Paul pulled over and I ran over to see two EMTs carrying a stretcher with someone lying lifeless on it. I rush over to see who it was, but Charlie grabbed me. I lost control when I saw it was her lying there.

* * *

Paul's POV

I watched as my imprint lost control. I had no idea what to do, all I could think of was getting her in the house and calm but I didn't know what to say. Sheriff Swan was keeping her from seeing anything else. I took Cassie and started walking towards the steps as she seemed too in shock. Once we got in the house she started screaming and crying, yelling again about how she wanted to be with her and I hated myself for not being able to stop this from happening. I sat her on the couch to try to get to focus on me.

"Cassie, talk to me." I pleaded, but she wouldn't look me in the eyes and kept struggling against me.

"Cassie say something, please." she finally stopped and at me and I saw pain in her eyes.

"Paul ... he did this to her." All I could do was hold her. She stopped crying and calmed down.

"I need to go upstairs for a minute. Alone." I helped her up and she walked slowly to the stairs. There so many things crossing my mind, but I knew one thing I was going to find that leech and kill it.

* * *

I walked into her room just to get a feel of her maybe even to her voice again or to smell the lavender in her clothes. I just need to be near her. I sat there for a while just looking at her room. The light peach wall, the photos of us, her priceless knack-knacks, it all meant so much to me. I thought about why this happening to me, and it only made me angry. I was positive he was outside laughing at me. I don't know what I wanted to say, but I climbed out the window and walked into the woods anyway. I wasn't going down without a fight, I wasn't scared of him.

I walk out far past the tree line, deep into the woods and stopped. I didn't hear anything but the moon lit the wooded area and I just stood there for a moment.

"I know you're out here. Show your face, you coward." I yelled into the trees. "Are you proud of yourself? You selfish bastard!" I called out again.

"Just the girl I was looking for." I heard his voice behind me and I quickly turned to face him.

"What do you want from me?" I pleaded which only seem to amuse him.

He started to respond, but we heard movement around us and then a low growl. I stood still waiting for what would happen next as Bradley took a defensive position. One by one, each wolf came out of the shadows slowly. First Paul who looked the angriest out of everyone, and Embry, then Jared. Even Seth and Leah. Sam came last and walked up behind me and closed the distance between me and Bradley. I saw nothing but red in their eyes and they were looking to kill.

Bradley looked for way out and went to run, but he didn't get that far. I watched Leah catch him on his shoulder with her teeth, which seemed to be in slow motion and held him still while everyone ripped him to pieces right in front of my eyes. That's all I remember, before everything went black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, hoping I wasn't in a hospital again. I really hated hospitals. I leaned up and noticing thankfully that I was at Emily's. It didn't take any time to remember what happened and all the different emotions of last night gave me a huge headache. I could hear distant voices coming from outside in the living room but I didn't know how to face them. Paul is probably mad since I put my life in danger again. Leah and Seth are probably upset and everyone is still worrying about Jake, I definitely needed to talk to him. Then I thought about how my grandma is gone and how she would pinch me if I hated myself for what happened to her. Bradley being ripped to shreds didn't make me feel any better, safe but not happy. One thing I know is everyone out there is my family yet it still didn't take away what happened.

I finally got the nerve to get up. I felt a little dizzy, but I was fine I just hope didn't have to face everyone at once. I opened the door and walked out only to see Emily, Kim and Bee. Emily notice I had walked into the room and she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad your finally up. Come and eat." she handed me a plate of food.

"I love you and I'm so sorry but you scared the crap out of me." Bee told me while squeezed me to death and Emily and Kim joined.

"I'm really sorry guys." I said and felt the tears stream down.

"It's okay, we're just glad you're safe." Kim told me.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Everyone went to see Jake. Sue, Seth and Leah went to get some of your things." Emily answered.

"I need to go over there." I got up but Em stopped me.

"Oh no, you're going to eat first." Emily ordered me.

"Yes ma'am." I sat and went back to my food. Emily was always good with being motherly.

"So what are you're going to do with the house?" Bee asked.

"I don't know what to do, it's in my name, but can't live there. So I guess I'm just gonna move in with Paul and just keep it."

A few minutes the boys came in they all looked relieved that was fine. Paul walked and sat next to me and just rested my head on his shoulder. In all honesty that's all I needed. The funeral was probably the toughest part. I just couldn't see like her that. Paul even had to take me out for air. I just wouldn't be able to handle it without him, Jacob was there with me to the whole pack was. I also moved into Paul's place which made me feel alot better since I was comfortable. I felt safe.

* * *

AN- As you can see this is the last chapter for eclipse and since breaking dawn has a lot going on I am taking a two month break to write the first couple of chapters and time it right.

Also I will be writing one shots in Bee's POV like her first date and when she found out Embry was a werewolf or anything else in-between.


	17. moving in

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I have all of the books and most the movies on my DVR.

So I watched bd part 1 and got a lot of good ideas like

1\. Plenty of surprise guest two of them are coming in the third and fourth chapters for this part.

2\. Long lost family members.

3\. A interesting spirit week.

BREAKING DAWN part 1

* * *

It had been weeks since my grandmother had passed and it was still hard for me but Paul being there really helped. Today I was moving most of my stuff to Paul's and moving my grandmother stuff into storage. It took a week and a half to sort what would be thrown out and what I was keeping since there wasn't much room in Paul's one story house. The guys helped with most of the furniture and heavy things. It pained me to move out of house that I lived in since forever. Paul hadn't left my side since that night and he tried everything to me happy and I really was trying. Everything I did or said reminded me of her. I walked into her room with two boxes hoping to put her things away without having a nervous breakdown again. I started to sort through her things to figure out what I'm keeping like her jewelry and her photo books and some of her precious novels. Sue had taken her clothes and shoes and gave it to charity along with some of my old stuff I didn't want and gave away all the appliances and the TVs.

"Hey, are you okay in here? You got really upset the last time." Jacob ask from the door.

"Yeah, I'm getting better." I told him as I put some more stuff in the boxes.

"Good." He said, sitting on the bed "I just came tell you we finished downstairs and we were going to order pizza, do you want anything specific?" I smiled at the thought of food. I was really hungry.

"Chicken and bacon please."

"Wow, you and Paul are really meant for each other." He told me and I laughed at the thought of me and Paul asking for the same thing without knowing.

" Is that a laugh! I almost thought I would never hear it again."

" Yeah, yeah, I know. Like I said, I'm getting better."

"You better." I smiled lightly and he headed to the door.

"Thanks Jacob, for being [a]here."

"What are best friends for?" Jake said as he slipped out the door.

I cleaned everything out the room the best I could only taking something's for myself since I didn't want to impose too much on Paul, who has been a lot more understanding lately. Bee and Kim came to help moving small boxes here and there since Embry and Jared wouldn't let them do much.

"Cassie, the pizza is here." Paul called from the steps.

I quickly put the tape on the last box rushed downstairs. Unsurprisingly, there was eight hot boxes of pizza and of course they're all fighting over it. They quickly stopped when Sam cleared his throat, while it made us girls giggle a bit. Once order was restored everyone got there food and sat on the floor. The downstairs was completely empty and I noticed how much space we had in here.

After we finished our food, I went to get the last box from my room. My room still had my furniture but everything was cleared out other then the box on the mattress. I turned and so the brown envelope on top of my now empty dresser which I'm glad I saw or I would have forgotten to take those important papers. Out of sheer curiosity I opened it up looking at some of the documents. One piece of paper stood out from the rest. A piece of paper with my gran's hand writing and I realized it was a letter to me.

To my sweetest Cassandra

Sacrifice is defined as giving oneself for a greater good, and the sacrifice I made was nothing other than me doing my job protecting you. I have done my very best to raise you and I still can't take all the credit in the strong and beautiful person you have become. I know you won't understand now why this had to happen but like I have always to told you things have to get worse before they can get better trust in that. I was told my fate and given a choice and I choose the option that kept you safe . I love you and your parents loved you now its Paul turn. Live your life, be happy, that is what I want.

Forever yours,

Grandma.

I hadn't noticed I was on the floor but the steam of tear' were evident of how crippling this letter was. But instead of clarity, it lead to one thought. _How did she know this was going to happen and was that why she gave me house on my birthday, did she know before then?_

I slid the letter into my pocket and cleaned my face in the bathroom. I grabbed the box and walked back downstairs. Everyone had left and I told Paul I would drive my car to his house. I had remember it was mine too now. Driving alone was the worst there nothing to distract me from wondering how she knew and what did she know. One thing I did know was my gran couldn't tell the future but I knew who could and I was going to Alice to find out what she told her.

Once I got inside Paul was sleeping soundly on the couch with boxes around him I felt bad for tiring him out like that. He woke up almost immediately to my presence and smiled.

"Hey, I was just taking a quick nap." He said, while stretching on the couch.

"Its fine let's just go to sleep." I told him, looking at his sleepy eyes. "When do you have to patrol?"

"Um, six." He told me scratching the back of his head.

"It's after twelve, you should have gone to sleep a long time ago." I say worriedly.

"I wanted to stay to make sure you are ok"

"I'm ok, it's just been a lot these past weeks." I sat down next to him.

"I can tell you cried again, what's wrong?" he asked, while he pulled me close to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine now. Sleep will do me some good." I reassure.

"Ok, come on." He stretched and led me to the bedroom.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of Paul in the shower. He was mumbling some song about pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. I never heard the song in my life. I leaned up in my new bed and saw it ten minutes to six. I also noticed the light rain on the window. It didn't rain a lot in July but it wasn't uncommon. The rain wasn't going to stop me from speaking to Alice. I wanted to know if she was the one who had this vision. I was brought out of my thoughts when Paul walked in the room in all his glory. Thank god for the towel that carelessly hung from his hips. I glazed over his chiseled body from his broad shoulders to his "v" line. My stare could only be described is a little kid in the biggest candy store in the world. Paul's smile quickly turned to a smirk and I knew he was preparing to say something sarcastic.

"I don't know if I appreciate you staring at me like a piece of meat."

"Oh, don't act like your stares are all _loving_." I smirked and he moved towards the bed and came close to me.

"I don't act like it, I'm just patiently waiting." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I got that same weak feeling I always get when he is this close.

"Paul, put some pants on." I told him coming back to my senses. He sighed and walked over to the dresser to get his clothes and slowly put them on.

"So I won't be back until four, do you have anything to do today?" I had to come up with a quick lie knowing that if I even brought up the Cullens he would have a fit.

"Um, yeah hang out with Bee I guess." I came up with lamely.

Paul looked confused. "I thought she was going with to be with Embry today"

Shit, quick say something else! "I guess I'll just sleep then."

"Ok, I love you." He told me, as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you too." I replied as he left.

I went back to sleep knowing I had plenty of time before Paul came back. I got up again after ten and got ready to go to the Cullens. I had only been there a once before I found out they were vampires and even then it was only a few minutes, I still couldn't see them as vicious monsters. Carlisle is doctor and Esme as baked cookies for me. I drove up to the beautiful house that was basically in the middle of the woods which almost fit their style. I walked up to the door and I had to push back the nerves that wash over me and I knocked twice. The immediately open with doctor Cullen on the other side.

"Cassandra, what a lovely surprise." He gave me a genuine smile which put me at ease.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen, I was hoping to talk to Alice."

"Oh come in, I'll get her." He let me in and I stood by the stairs leading into the huge house.

"I'm so glad you're here, I need your input on something." She dragged me upstairs before I could say anything and stopped in front of a large sitting room were Rosalie and Esme were looking at the different cards on the table.

"Ok need your help choosing invitations, do you like the white with silver writing or gold" she showed me the invite and it dawned on me.

"Whoa, who's getting married?"

"Bella and Edward. "she answered simply .

"Since when?" Now, I'm totally lost.

"Since recently, now which one do you like?"

"White with the silver" Alice beamed, and Rosalie seemed to give up. I'm guessing she wanted the white with gold writing and Esme was satisfied with the one I choose.

Alice and I started looking at flowers and place settings and I wondered why Bella wasn't here. I mean it is her wedding, but then it made sense if Bella just left everything to Alice. I had gotten so carried away with helping, I hadn't noticed how late it was. I checked my phone and saw it was two. I had few missed calls from Sue and figured I should talk to Alice then call her back once I leave.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure, come with me." She said as I followed her to the back porch. Of course I was nervous, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say.

"Did you know what was going to happen to my grandmother, did you tell her?" Alice gave me a look I had never seen on any of the Cullen family. It was pure shock and speechlessness.

"What makes you think that?" she asked motionless but saddened by the mention of my gran.

"Because she wrote this letter." I told her handed it to her and she quickly red it. She finished reading with a guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my decision it was hers, she had to decide." I knew in the back of my mind, no matter what it was, my gran would have put my life before her's.

"Or ..." I asked wanting to know what would have happened if she hadn't.

"Or it have been a lot worse" She plainly answered, almost if she was still trying to protect me from the other outcome. "You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, it's just a lot to take in. Listen, I have to go" I told her, as we walked back in and towards the front door.

"Oh, and I'm expecting an invitation in the mail. " I told her as I walked outside.

"Of course." she called back.

* * *

I got into my car and pulled off and drove along the dirt path until I got to the main road. Dealing with her choice wasn't easy and never would be she died for me. I thought about how someone would know they are about to die and be at peace with it and how scared she was but I never frowned, how her lasts day she just wanted to spend more time with me with me. As I was driving I remembered to pull over to call sue back.

Ring ,ring, ring

She finally picked up.

"Hello?" sue answered sweetly.

"Hey Sue, sorry I missed your call."

"Its fine, I just called because I went by the house to check on you but you weren't home." I hated to lie but it didn't want to be scolded for going to the Cullens.

"I left to go to Port Angeles for a few hours. Retail therapy, you know?"

"Okay sweetheart, how are you doing?"

" A lot better, as long as I still have a job at the diner."

"Of course Hun, I could always use the help."

"That's great, I can't wait."

"Okay, see you Monday."

"Okay, later."

I went back to the house to take a shower and change into something comfortable. I started to make dinner thinking about how Emily hadn't been feeling well so sue took over sometimes but for someone who is almost seven months pregnant she still cooked for everyone most of the time. I made a pot full of salmon and rice and the delicious smell got praises from Paul as he walked in.

"That smells good, what is that?" He asked has he slowly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Salmon and rice , try it." I told him as I put a spoonful to his mouth and he took a bit.

"This is so good" he answered with a mouth full.

Now standing in front of me with towering figure he gently picked me up a placed me on a empty spot on the counter. I grinned at hungry face kissed me as hard as he could. His hands never left my sides and he nearly cursed out loud when he heard knock at the door. Paul didn't move as I slid off the counter and walked to the door. The unfortunate souls who would get Paul's wrath would be Quil and Seth.

"What do you two want" I asked.

"Nothing just thought we would stop by." Quil said looking hungry as he looked over my shoulder.

"Really, that's it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yeah, but now that you mention it what's that great smell." Seth asked rubbing his stomach.

"No!" Paul yelled from the kitchen.

"I made salmon and rice." Seth eyes glazed over with happiness, then I remembered that was his favorite food my grandma would make for him.

"Just like Aunt Millie's." he asked in a trance.

"Yeah, would you guys like some?" They rushed in towards the kitchen but Paul stopped them.

"Cassie gets some first and you get the rest." Paul's voice heard through the house and the boys put their hands up in surrender. We all got food and Paul chose a movie to watch.

This is pretty much the next two weeks, feeding hungry werewolves since Emily was getting closer to her due date. All Paul did was repeat 'This is what happens when you feed strays' I knew he was just being a big baby as always. Of course I ignored him. The only thing I am thinking of is our anniversary and my gift to Paul which will hopefully make him very happy.

AN/ I hope you like this chapter I couldn't start this part of the story without the transition from living with her grandmother to living with Paul and actual move. The next will be there anniversary ( not the day he imprinted in the woods but when they made it official during the summer I choose August 6).


	18. the anniversary chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

ANNIVERSARY TIME!

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the bedroom door and to the smell of pancakes. I turned around and saw Paul standing by the door with breakfast.

"Happy anniversary sweetie" Paul cooed as he walked towards the bed.

"Happy anniversary babe and thank you" I told him has I kissed him on the lips.

" So what's the plan for tonight" I asked as I ate some of the food.

"That is a secret" He answered.

" Well I am going shopping with Kim and bee "

" As long as your back by seven"

"okay" I told him happily. After a while I was showered and dressed went to check to mail. My eye widened as I saw the classic white envelope with silver writing.

**Isabella Marie swan &amp; Edward Anthony Masen Cullen **

Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage

" what'ca looking at" Paul said over me and scared me half the death.

" A wedding invite"

"Oh who's getting married"

" Bella and Edward's, it's at the end of the month should I put you down as a plus one" I told him simply. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a second.

" You're lucky I know sheriff swan and Billy would be there and no don't put me down as plus one " Paul answered back.

"that's fine by me"

* * *

"What about this one" I held up a blue lace dress.

Kim turned her head and squinted her eyes " I don't know, were are you two going"

" He won't tell me" I answered while putting the dress back.

"Well you should wear something warm" bee piped up and gave me a nervous smile.

" You wouldn't happen to know were he his taking me would you " I asked bee hopping she would spill.

" Not the slightest" bee answered with her New York accent.

" What's wrong with the clothes in your closet"

" I don't wanna wear just anything,it as to be year anniversary worthy" I whined it had to be perfect for tonight.

"What about this" bee showed me a knee length purple sweater dress that is perfect for forks weather.

" It's great" I answered happily.

" Were is he now" Kim asked.

" He told me be by the house by seven and he wouldn't tell me much else"

" well,it's four now you have plenty of time for us to get you ready"

Once I finished buying the dress and other thing's we drove to Kim's house to hang out and get ready.

" Ok , before I get ready I have a question" They looked confused wondering why I had a nervous look on face.

" Should I shave " I pointed downwards hopping they get what I was saying.

" No, your legs are fine" bee answered obviously and Kim looked confused still. I rolled my eyes since that wasn't the area I was talking about.

" No not my legs,my lady parts" there eyes widened with amusement realizing what I was referring to.

" I don't know, wait why are you asking about that" bee asked and Kim eyes widened and a loud gasps erupted from her mouth" You and paul are gonna do it" she yelled childishly and a large smile spread no matter how much I tried to hide it.

" Wait , is this your first time " bee asked finally getting my nervousness.

" Yes it is," I answered proudly.

" Great so I'm the only one who lost their virginity in here" Kim was baffled.

" Yeah" I simply replied and Bee nodded our giggling forced her to throw pillows at us .

" I can't believe you two thought I did it ready"

" Well , you have been together for a while I just never bothered to ask" Kim replied.

" I just figured you kept that stuff to yourself" bee told me.

" No ,but now I'm ready" I told them almost puffing out my chest. Kim squealed with happiness and bee looked in awe.

" Any words of advice Kim " I looked at her and smirked.

" Yeah, try not to scream to much" Kim said sarcastically and my smile dropped knowing it probably will hurt like a bitch.

"Oh god" I verbalized Kim pulled me into a hug and mumbled 'be brave soldier'.

The next two hours was mostly me getting ready. Bee did my nails with a dark purple nail polish and Kim put my hair in a bun with curled loose strands.

I got dressed in the sweater dress and added grey leggings to the mix. I Also put on the necklace Paul gave me for my birthday. My make up was the last thing to do and they both insisted on doing it. I settled on a neutral look with a purple eye shadow. I looked in the full body mirror on Kim's door at the finished product. I had to say I was very pleased with my my look.

Six thirty came around and I finally left Kim's house excited for tonight. I took the long way home not wanting to get there to early I didn't want to ruin the surprise. I pulled in to the driveway and slowly walked in. Immediately saw the rose petals path and followed it to a note on the counter.

' meet me on the boardwalk of first beach for a dinner for two.

Love ,Paul '

* * *

I grinned at note and grabbed a jacket just in case also sprayed extra perfume I decided to walk there since it wasn't to far away . My nerves kicked in once I the short walk to the beach ended I had no I idea what he had planned. It was still light out but the cool air had kicked in as I walked down the boardwalk and saw figures in the distance.

Once got closer I noticed it wasn't just paul as he stood by to table waiting for me but also Seth and quil in suits and wondered what going on as Paul rushed to greet me.

" happy anniversary baby, what you think " he said kissing me.

" happy anniversary to you to , I love it but um what are those two doing here." I asked confused.

" I paid them to be our waiters for tonight" he told me and a amused smile spread across my face I love the idea of them serving us.

I giggled " I like the way you think" He smiled and kiss again and we sat down.

" Would you like a drink miss " Quil asked professionally and I giggled again while Paul looked amused.

" Why yes" I answered holding my laugh and he took the orange soda and poured it in Paul's and my glass.

I took a moment to admire everything. The table cover was a silver sparkle with single red rose on the table The sunset toped the moment off as the sky began to get darker.

" Paul ,this is amazing"

" I'm glad you you think so I did it all for you" he smiled adorably.

" dinner is ready " Seth announced. They placed the covered food in front of us. They pick the led up to reveal a cheeseburger and fries from the diner and it looked amazing. It wasn't the fanciest but loved it.

" Do you really like it" paul asked almost nervous for someone who turns into a giant wolf. It is most scary to think someone like him big and macho and big would go out of his way to make something so perfect for me.

" yes, everything is beautiful" I answered about to eat fry before it slipped out of my hand and Seth immediately picked it up and in all honesty him waiting on me was hilarious.

Paul and I talked for the rest of the dinner which was super funny because apparently paul paid Seth a extra tens dollars if he didn't say anything so naturally my first instinct was to try to get him to speak. Sadly I was unsuccessful he really wanted that money. I love everything he did tonight he really made it special and I wondered how he would top it next year. I was eighteen and I had someone spend my life with. Paul was always a handful I remember him in elementary even though we were in different grades I always saw him causing trouble with Jared. He even mess with Jake a few times completely ignoring me insisting they leave him alone. Paul hadn't changed but he did grow up alot and I was in love with every part of it. We walked on the beach in silence walking hand in hand while the other part of Seth and Quil job was to clean up after us.

We started walking back to his truck to which took awhile we hadn't noticed how far we walked. Once we got home I real that we were moments way from doing it and that made my heart beat faster than normal I no idea if was scared or excited but I was going to happen. We got out of the car and I took some deep breaths.

" Hey you wanna a movie?." he asked.

"Nope"

" So you just want to go to bed then it's only ten"

" I don't want to go to sleep"

" So what do you want to do" He looked confused.

" This" I gained all of my courage and closed the space between us and kissed him as I snaked my arms around his neck.

First he was surprised but didn't last long he slipped his large hand around my waist and pulled me closer. We didn't stop kissing until my back landed against the wall and paul looked into my eyes asking for permission and I smiled and nodded his smile grew in a lustful manor as he came closer closing any space between and picked me up holding me against the wall for support and kissed my neck taking his time.

" bed now" I told him once I caught my breath. Paul didn't say a word just complied and rush me to our room.

He sat me on the bed and I snatched off his shirt and he unzipped my dress in the back as I pulled my leggings off. I laid back on the bed and he kissed my bare stomach to my chest. My hands roamed his chest and slowly made my to his pants and unbuttoned them. He shook his pants off and back on top of me and our practically bare bodies touched and I craved the heat coming from him and I wanted him closer. He leaned down and our lips connected like we had been gone for too long. Paul warm hands touch went to unhooked my bra and pulling it off without disturbing our kisses and noticed Paul was getting just as excited as his bulge grew resting between my legs which would brush against my sensitive core which slowly making me lose my patience.

He started kissing down my neck and kissing each nipple and pulling off my underwear. Paul stopped and looked up as if just remembered something.

" ok ,what's the problem" I asked half annoyed.

" I don't have any condom's , I mean do but they are old " he looked apologetic.

" how old"

" over a year"

" ok I'm going to say this once , I'm sure getting pregnant during my senior would suck but I swear to everything I love if you don't sex me right now you will have a lot more the just blue balls." I told him to nicest way possible.

He held in a laugh and kissed my forehead then my nose gently.

"Are you sure you are ready" he asked concerned.

" I'm positive"

" okay if it hurts to much we can stop-"

" shut up , I want this" I told him grabbing his arm.

Paul removed his underwear and began to kiss me again. He slowly entered my core while biting at my ear and I bit my lip to stop the moan because of the sudden pressure and slight pain. With every movement the pain turned to pure pleasure and I wanted him to move faster.

" faster" I moaned in his ear and moved harder and faster as our bodies moved together and felt myself nearing a feeling that drove crazy which led me to scream profanities and that just made Paul continue his hard thrust's as l tightly held on the his hair. I felt this pleasure built up and could tell paul was feeling the same thing. I felt myself release so did paul has he fell on the side of me kissing my shoulder.

" I love so much " he said trying to catch is breath.

" that was amazing"

I chuckled " yes, it was"

" Don't go to sleep just yet I need a minute I will be ready for a round two" told him and he was more than ready.

* * *

Paul pov

I woke up mostly because the bright light shining throw the window but then and smell caught my nose the smell of bacon but the problem was Cassie was in my arms after the incredible night we had and don't were she got of energy but I had to stop her after the third time. I wanted to know who was in my kitchen making food. I got up and slipped my shorts and a t-shirt on and walked to the hallway hearing light singing I know very well. I walked the kitchen and was startled by the woman who stood facing away from me. Until she turned to face me.

" Paulie great your up?"

" Mom!?"


	19. surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

*****************************"

Paulie, great you're up" I was surprised at her cheery mood since I had been avoiding her for a while.

"mom" I asked surprised she wasn't the only visitor I also saw Gracie my mom's husband daughter sleeping on the couch. She was Cassie age and just like her when it comes to attitude. When cassie sees this she is going to kill me.

" who else would it be " she answered sarcastically and smiled.

" what are you doing here ,when did you guys get here" I ask confused knowing Roger was not far.

" We got in a hour ago " she told me. I know I told Cassie my mom left with a boyfriend but that wasn't the complete truth. They met a year and a half after my dad died and than got married to him after eight months of dating which I am not too happy about.

" Why are you guys here?"

"I wanted to check up on you and I wanted to meet Cassie"

I was about to ask her how did she know about her since I have been avoiding my mom since I imprinted but Cassie walked into the kitchen in her pajamas and very confused. My mom slapped my arm and I realized she wanted he to introduce her.

" Cassie this is my mom "

"Hi Its nice to meet you "

" oh honey you probably don't remember me, I was friends with your parents I drove your mom to the hospital when she had you call me lacey ." She said hugging her.

" really"

" Umm and we wanted to here for your grandmother funeral but I couldn't take off until now."

" thank you it's fine, who's we" My mom glared at me following Cassie's question.

" Me and my husband Roger and my stepdaughter but I won't be surprised if Paul skipped that part, He has been doing since we got married four years ago" get now they are both mad at me.

Cassandra pov

Processing information was never a easy task for me and to hear to what Paul told me wasn't exactly the truth surprised me. Even she said husband it seemed to bother him. I couldn't imagine losing one parent then having to except someone else has a replacement. I lost both of mine I didn't have to watch one of them move on that has to be hard. I understood his denial.

" How long do you guys plan to staying in la push" I asked curiously noticing the girl on the couch.

"A week or two" She happily answered and Paul rolled his eyes. " I'm making breakfast so you two go get cleaned up" she said as she returned to to to kitchen and paul followed me to the room.

" what the hell paul?" I asked trying not to yell.

" what I didn't know she was coming" he told me and I narrowed my eyes at his stupidity.

"Not that, I'm happy to spend time with your family, I'm talking about you lying"

" He's not my father" he simply said crossing his arm's.

" No he isn't but you could have told she was married and from what I see your the one who doesn't want your own mom part of our lives ." I told him as gathered my clothes for my shower and he just stood there.

I walked into our connected bathroom and took a shower. The warmth from the water did relax me. I thought about his mom being here it made house seem less empty. Paul's family was mine to and I wanted him to get that. I came to out of the bathroom dressed and paul as on the bed with an intense looked.

" listen Cassie I'm sorry and hate myself for lying. I can't to think of him has a stepfather." He explained quickly.

" Its fine I get it, but if they're happy you should be happy for her she's your mom you only get one" Paul looked guilty for a moment and nodded his head then kissed my forehead and went into the bathroom.

I didn't wait for him to get out the shower I wanted talk to his mom by myself for a while. I went for my phone on the table and I saw a text from from Jake telling me to come over his house before twelve for a surprise. I hoped it was he imprinted and was no longer obsessed with Bella but sadly he told me that wasn't it. I told him I would come. I walked into the kitchen and lacey was fixing the plates.

" Cheese on you egg" she asked me without turning around.

" No thank you that's way to much dairy for me." I answered as she put the plate in front of me.

" I have to ask, are you okay with me staying here "

" sure I am your his imprint and I knew the people who raised you, and me sue are close" I couldn't wipe off the how did you know that look on my face as she spoke.

" You know, were you a imprint" I asked quietly.

" Yes, and no Paul's father and I loved each other he never became a wolf. I didn't know the stories were true until paul phased during an argument of ours" she told me. I wanted to asked more but her stepdaughter started to wake up.

" Gracie come meet Cassie and breakfast is ready." she told the brunette as she woke.

" hey I'm Gracie "

" Cassie its nice to meet you"

" morning everyone" a tall man in his thirties and looked just like Gracie walked in and turned to me." You must be Cassandra , you can call me Roger" he said.

" yes its nice to meet you" I answered and paul walked out of the room.

" Alright everyone come and eat." Paul's mom told us.

Paul seemed on edge most talking to his mom and joking with Gracie but avoided Roger and I had to make it not so awkward.

" So what are you guys plan to do while you're here." I asked.

" Well Roger and I are going to Sue's but not specific " Paul's mom answered.

" I thought about taking a walk on the beach" grace spoke up.

" After I see my friend Jake we can go together" I told her.

" Sure that sounds like fun."

" Great you can meet my friends, Paul who is working today" I asked him.

" Me, Jared,Seth and the newbies Colin and Brady."

" I didn't know you were working." Roger told him.

" I know" paul said coldly and everyone seemed to ignore his attitude but I wasn't so I kicked him under the table. He glared until he realized it was me then me just rolled his eyes. " I work with some elders to protect the reservation"

" Interesting I did know you were interested in law enforcement"

" I wasn't but it turns out it was in my genes"

After I was done Paul's mom told everyone she wanted everyone for dinner at eight and I quickly left to Jake's house wondering what this surprise was especially since Jake barley ever has surprise's for me. Pull up to the red house and wondered whose car was parked outside. I knocked on the door and Jake suspiciously open the door and wanted to know he was up to.

" Alright stand right here and close your eyes." He instructed.

" Um I can ask why" I asked lost.

" Because I said so." I nodded and closed my eyes.

" I thought Leah and I taught you to never listen to anything Jake tells you to do" The voice rang threw my ears and my eyes opened with excitement. She stood in front of me in heeled boots black boots ,leggings and a kiss me t-shirt and I was beside myself as the gorgeous raven haired girl smirked.

" Rachel!" I yelled and run for my second sister. Her and Leah are the reason I don't take no for and answer ever.

" hey munchkin"

" When did you get here"

" late last night"

"Your not the only person" I told her.

" Oh who else is here"

" Paul's mom and her husband" she looked confused.

" oh yeah I forgot you and Paul are a thing" She said messing with my hair.

" well I see you guys have girlie things to talk about" Jake interrupted and headed for the door.

" oh Jake we are going to the beach today come meet Paul's stepsister ."

" Sure " he simply replied leaving.

" So how is it living with him"

"Good actually,its been over a month."

" Well look at you making playboy Lahote a one woman man " She teased.

"Yeah he's different now" I answered truthfully. " hows college"

" harder than I thought, thank god I only have a year left, but for now I am interning at the hospital"

" Awesome"

" It better be, do you know how much money in student loans I will have to pay " she answered jokingly or at least I hope.

"So what do you have planned for today" I ask hopping she could hangout today.

" I have to go to the hospital to set things up but the beach later sounds good." she replied.

" great,call me when you're done"

We hugged and I got in the car. Kim and bee texts me back telling me they were at the beach with Embry, quil, Sam and Emily. All had to do was pick up grace and get the snacks. Once I got back to the house I honked my horns twice and and she came out a short time later she strolled out with a large beach bag.

" you all set " I asked the brunette.

" yupp everything we need is in this bag"

I got what I needed from the store and headed for the beach. Everyone was there waiting other then the wolves who were patrolling which sucked since Paul wasn't here so I had to find something to entertain myself.I walked up to my to introduce Gracie to everyone.

" hey guys this is Gracie" I announced and they came up.

" Gracie ,there's Kim, bee, Jared ,Embry and Quil"

" hey , Gracie" everyone replied. I will say I was disappointed that Quil didn't imprint but I can't win them all.

I walked her further to were Emily and Sam were and Gracie was in awe with Emily's belly. Emily glowed even more with her pregnancy and for someone who was almost eight months she still had her energy . The boys , bee and Gracie played football while Kim, Em and I watch which was very entertaining since bee would steal the ball from Embry getting him yelled at. After a while I decided to to join but I got pushed into the freezing water by Embry since we double team him.

" So what we go to do now" Kim asked bored. I looked round and had a idea.

" Can you guys swim" I looked at bee, Kim and Gracie.

" Yeah"

"mmhmm"

" Yes" bee answered.

" Well then, how about cliff diving"

" I don't know if we should do that without the boys" Kim replied.

" You know they won't let us" I told them.

" Come on, it sounds like fun. Lets do this" Gracie said jumping and I followed. Kim and bee were following behind us.

Once to the top my nerves kicked in and I looked over at the water. It was a far drop but but the water was calm and perfectly safe. Gracie was more then ready and Kim and bee were behind us. The right time to jump was when I noticed the boys saw us on the cliff. I jumped first with Gracie and the rush of the adrenaline and the air cold hit me immediately and I almost couldn't catch my breath. The even cooler water was a shock to my body. I reached the top of the water and the girls resurfaced after me we all laughed and promised we when do it again but knowing the angry wolves approaching us it wouldn't happen again, least not today.

" What possessed you guys to do that...without us"Jared yelled then got quite once he saw Gracie behind us.

" you can mad all you want that was fun" Kim replied catching her breath.

" That was amazing" Gracie told them. Afterwards Jake finally showed up and introduce him to Gracie. At first I wondered why he looked her in her eyes then gave a look of disappointment. I realized he wanted to imprint on her. I felt bad for Jake if he would just imprint he wouldn't hate the fact that Bella is getting married.

Round Seven we headed back home especially since I wanted a warm shower. Paul wasn't home yet but he was back once I got out . I didn't realize how much I miss him until he hugged me and I didn't want to let go.

" dinner's ready" Paul mom yelled and everyone walked to the kitchen to get a plate of pepper steak and rice and sat at the table .

" Gracie was how was the beach" Roger asked her.

" Oh it was fun. Cassie friends are hilarious,and we went cliff diving" she answered and felt Paul's eyes burning a hole at the said my head.

" Whose idea was thats cas" paul asked

" It was group decision" I answered.

" Is it safe" Gracie dad asked because of Paul's reaction.

" Yeah but you shouldn't do it alone, but the guys there with you right cas" he said answering Roger.

" Of course"

Dinner became quite after and Paul's mood subsided and him and Gracie started there own conversation about her beating quil at a thumb war. Everything was fine until Roger asked a normal question.

" So Cassie how did you and Paul meet" paul dropped his fork and glared at him but honestly it wasn't his fault and I was fine tell people.

paul cleared his throat and I touched his hand" can we talk about something else" asked with a annoyed voice.

" Well I did know that was a touchy subject" Roger said confused like every at the table.

" No its not anymore. Well we went it elementary and Jr high together but we were in different grades so we only saw each other around la Push. We ended up going to different high schools and the we met again in the worst way" I explained.

" do you mean by that Sue never really told me " Paul mom asked sounding worried.

" Well I was at a forks party on the beach and I had a few drinks and I was with a boy who I thought like me convinced me to walk off with him and I end in the woods cornered by three boys " I wanted to continue but I noticed how everyone looked at me with look of pity and sadness but I had the tell tell the part were it got better. " they started to attack me and I remembered blacking out and then I remember Paul saving" l finished felling alot better realizing I hadn't really told the whole story to anyone.

" I'm just glad your ok". Paul's mom told me and Roger gave Paul a proud nod.

" well they caught" Gracie asked.

" yes" I simply answered and I looked to Paul who had a proud look on his face I imagined it him replaying him being ripped apart by the pack

" sweetie I'm always here if you ever wanted talk" lacey offered.

I simply nodded and we went back to eating I was just hoping the awkward silence would end. We were cleaning up and getting ready to watch a movie when both mine and Paul's phone went off.

" hello"

" Cas can you to Embry's house" bee asked sounding upset.

" Sam's here and I think he is talking to paul ,can you just come"

" hun what's wrong, tell me" I asked scared for my friend.

" please just come" she begged.

" ok im coming" I told her and I saw Paul leaving the room angry and I followed him to the drove in silence since Paul was way to mad to talk but he calmed down.

" Are you going to tell me what happened" I looked his way and his mood softened.

" Embrys mom invited bee for dinner, everything was fine until she accused bee and Sam of being a bad example on him and keeping him from his family. Some bad words were said and he phased in front of them and all Sam said was he won't phased back because he hurt bee"

" Oh my god she sounded bad on the phone" I added . I wasn't surprised Ms call had always been the meanest especially when she didn't get her way but I never got how she could be mean to bee she's the sweetest.

We arrived and at first I didn't see bee but then she hopped out of Sam's truck and walked over to me . She hugged me tight and didn't let go.

" hey are you ok " I asked her.

" He didn't mean to , he was going to phase and I didn't want to move and his mom said things and he pushed me put of the and I hit my head then he phased."

Paul walked over me to take bee home and he would be home later. As I walked to car I heard Ms call yelling the Embry had to stay some where else and he almost killed her. I couldn't believe how a mother could be that cruel. This definitely not the first time any of the elders had to speak to her about her parenting choices.

"Are you sure you're ok" I asked as we pulled up to her house.

" I'm ok but I would be great if my best friend stay with me" she asked what a small smile.

" Of course" I told her and we got out of the car and quietly going inside not wanting to wake her mom.

" hey cas, do think he will be ok" she asked handing me some night clothes .

"im positive he will be fine. He just needs to calm down first" told her getting into the bed.

"okay" she said simply and immediately fell asleep my following shortly after.

AN:The ending was last minute but I wanted some drama. I did realized Jake was supposed to leave after he got the invite but forgot but it's not a big deal I did show him trying and failing to imprint.I WILL NOT have Jacob imprint on anyone other than nessie. Quil on the other hand WILL Not imprint on Claire but he will imprint in my next chapter.

PS: brought Rachel into the story because she is another person important to her.


	20. Imprint love

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

I woke up almost immediately thinking of bee and Embry two of my best friends. Bee was sleeping but I saw the pain in her face. No matter how bruised she was she wanted to know if Embry was alright. I checked my phone and there was a message from Paul telling us to come to Emily's house.

" wake up "

" what " she asked in a sleepy tone.

" Paul said to come to Emily's house"

" really will Embry be there" she asked jumping up.

" I'm sure of it" I answered. Then we heard a knock on the door and her mother came in.

" hey girls I made pancakes, and is everything okay you came late I thought there was something wrong." Ms. Mills asked worriedly.

" No mom, Embry had a emergency and cas brought me home and I asked her to stay" bee replied.

" okay well food is downstairs" she told us. She didn't quite believe the story bee told her but she didn't to pry.

We took showers and got dressed. Of course I had to wear bee clothes who is a size smaller than so I opted for her sweat pants lucky her sweater fit fine. Bee's mom made us pancakes and sausage's. Once we were done we headed out realizing Paul really didn't say everything was fine. There was yelling in Emily's backyard but also their sounds of large steps and animal whining it sounded wounded.

We walked around to the back where there was definitely Embry in his wolf form growling at Paul and quil who also phased while Sam was trying to calm them down.

" Cassie,Beatrice stand back" Sam asked us while paul snapped at Embry and I wondered why they were so pissed.

" Embry bee is here but can't go to her until you phase back " Sam explained and his eyes immediately snapped towards us so did Paul's . He whined almost afraid I could tell paul had said something rude because Embry went for his neck.

Am I a bad imprint for thinking Embry biting at Paul was funny, because it was.

" Embry,stop it" bee yelled and he stopped and back up as she walked closer to him. Sam looked worried while Paul and quil back off.

It seemed like bee knew what was doing as she inched towards the wolf. Honestly when I came up with the idea of introducing bee and Embry I knew it was a long shot of him actually imprinting but I had a feeling they would get along. Also I just wanted to her have what I have what Paul. Imprinting love is a whole different ballpark.

Embry stood still hardly moving as bee was only inches from him. She held out hand reaching for his face while they're eyes locked on each other.

" Hey, calm down im fine im not mad. Please phase back" she said softly brushing his fur.

" You wolves are nothing but girls in fur " I told them half joking. They are a bunch of babies. I earned a smile from Sam which doesn't happen often and what guess was a laugh from the boys even bee giggled a bit.

Embry nodded and followed the boys into the woods. Sam told us to go inside and wait for Emily to get back from the doctor. I was really excited when she told she has been have mild cramping which only ment the baby was coming soon. Twenty minutes later the most pack came in except Jared,Leah and Seth I figured they were on patrol. Sam also carried a very annoyed Emily in bridal style. The boys didn't say much, Paul just sat next to me and I snuggled into his side and bee and Embry did the same.

" Sam you didn't have to carry me in" Emily said as he placed her down .

" Yes I did ,the doctor's said you should stay off you feet" Sam replied in a matter of fact tone.

" Cassie do you mind making food ,I know everyone is hungry" I don't know if she was pouting on purpose but it worked I was getting up. I don't think Paul would have let me go if I wasn't making food for him.

" sure,what's in here" I asked walking to the kitchen.

" there's a box of burgers in the freezer" I complied and started the food. Everyone seemed to be having light conversation and Paul slept on the couch even his snoring was adorable.

After a while food was done and Embry explained what had happened and Sam told us that Embry would stay with old quil for a while. Of course Ms Call said she wouldn't say anything but she still thought he was to dangerous around her . I can't say what his mom said didn't bother him but living with quil was a lot easier. I mean they are like brothers they have been that way since me and Jake met them in forth grade. Also not being yelled at for coming in the middle of the night was a plus. Embry looked calm as he held bee which made me happy because I have seen Embry upset before he met bee and it like watching a puppy cry. I glanced by Paul who was sitting on the love set and I realized how I wanted his warmth. Without warning I walk over and sit comfortably I his lap. Not that it bothered him . He just wrapped his arms tightly around me.

After a while everyone started packing up since Emily was ready to go sleep and most of them were going on patrol. Paul didn't since him and quil stayed up all night dealing with Embry. As paul drove home I couldn't help snuggling into Paul side.

" Is everything ok cas" paul asked concerned.

" yeah why?" I asked.

" Well you usually are not this affectionate, not that im complaining"

" yea I am" I defended.

" not all the time"

" Will then, I am changing that now" I said. I had to prove I could be loving .

Paul didn't say much else and it didn't take long to get back home. Once inside we quietly walked into the room because everyone was already asleep. Apparently they spent all day shopping. I went to change into my night clothes and came out of the bathroom to find Paul curled up in the bed I got in and rested on his chest. He sniffed my hair and pulled me close and I drifted off to sleep.

" Good morning Sue" I greeted coming in for the morning shift at the diner.

" morning sweetie, I need a favor"

" Sure,what's up"

" Can you train the new girl and help her abit" sue asked.

" Yeah sure were is she" I replied.

" I'll introduce you" she answered pulling me to the back.

Sue brought me to the back room and there was naturally tanned girl light brown hair and hazel eyes she really pretty but you could tell she wasn't about looks.

" Cassie this is Tessa the new waitress"

" And Tessa this is Cassie she going to train you and answer any questions you have"

" Hi " I replied.

" hey" she answered back.

" okay guys get to work" Sue told us with a cheerful tone.

I mostly seated people and help Tessa take orders. She wasn't bad and was quick on her feet. She was really nice but keeps to herself. Around twelve we got ready for the the lunch crowd when I noticed the boys come in.

" who are they" Tessa asked as they sat in my section.

" my friends and my boyfriend, they all work together" I answered.

" Doing what" she looked shocked.

" protecting the lands" she looked confused not bothering to ask. " Also they eat a lot so going I'm going to need your help".

"Okay" she answered in a unsure tone.

We walked over to the table with almost has the whole pack except for Leah ,Seth ,quil and jake. We started talking orders and of I was right I did need help writing everything down. I went to get the drinks while she finished with the orders as I was walking back quil walked in and sat down with the guys.

" What's your order" Tessa asked quil as I put the drinks down.

" two of ... What's your name?" quil ask and turned to gave a smart remark when noticed the funny look on his face. No shit.

Quil. Just. Imprinted.

" Excuse me" Tessa seemed offended by the look on her face.

Quil noticed the look and put has head down and looked the saddest I have ever seen him. Sam seemed concerned while the guys held back a laugh.

" sorry, My friend quil gets nervous around girls" I quickly answered before he said something stupid. She gave a small smile and turned to him.

"Its Tessa" she answered him as he just stared back. " Can I take your order" she asked again.

" I ...uh "

" onion rings, quil" I asked him since he gets the same thing all the time.

" Uh ... Yes onion rings" he finally spoke up.

We finished everything up and they got their food I got ready to leave.

" hey , is your friend okay he kept staring until he left" He didn't leave they dragged him out Once they were finished.

" Oh yeah he's fine, he just seemed interested in you. He's really sweet but he can be a dork sometimes."

" oh okay" she seemed uneasy I hoped that wasn't bad.

I walked out prepared to make some phone calls. It was time for a SIM (secret imprint meeting ).

I needed a game plan.

After eating dinner with Paul's family and watching Dr.. Dolittle two requested by me and Gracie I snuck off to the backyard. I sat on the chair swing and watched the stars. I had been thinking about my parents a lot especially since Paul's mom came to stay with us. I had always remembered my mom how pretty she was and my dad giving me piggy back rides. I was six when they died but I still see their faces when I go to sleep at night.

" what are you doing out here so late" he said sitting next to me.

" don't worry paul I checked the backyard for vampires" I said sarcastically.

" Good to know" he replied with a laugh." what's wrong" he questioned.

"Nothing just was thinking, I guess"

" About?"

" My mom and dad" Paul gave a uncomfortable look .

" I though you didn't like talking about them"

" I didn't. But things are different now" I replied.

" how so "

" I know everything about my dad and his family, but nothing about my mom "

" What do you mean?"

"She's not Quileute, she wasn't from forks. My gran told me few years ago that she was going to school in Portland and she bumped into my dad at the beach and he imprinted. Then they kept seeing each other while she went to school until she got pregnant with me and dropped out. She also told me her parents disowned her because of it." I answered taking in a breath.

" that's horrible"he said giving me a sad look

" I know , but I always held on to the fact that she did it for love" I answered looking at the stars.

" Sure but that must have killed your father" I looked at at him wanting him to explain.

" Do you mean"

"Well it probably hurt him to know she gave up her family to be with him"

"I don't think of that"

" anything that hurts an imprint,hurts us."

Our faces grew closer ready to kiss when my ringtone interrupted the quite of the night. I wasn't going to answer but Sue's name was on the screen.

" hello"

" Cassie! Come to the hospital now! Emily is in labor. Is Paul with you ,Sam is out on patrol and we can't reach the others' she yelled though the phone. Paul heard and phased behind the trees.

"Paul is telling them him now, I'm on my way " as soon as I hung up heard howls breaking though the midnight air.

Paul quickly came back and we rushed to the hospital. We made it in record time granted I ran a few red lights. Surprisingly Sam was close running behind us to the nurses desk.

"Where here for Emily young " Sam asked and the nurse looked at us.

" Are you the father " she asked him.

" yes" he impatiently answered.

" you second door to the right, and the rest of you straight down the hall to the waiting room" she told us nonchalant tone. Sam ran to the room.

The rest of us followed to the room and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

after about three hours Sam finally walked in.

" Would you guys like to meet Jonathan Uley"

AN / So I'm really sorry about the wait but I found couple of good Paul/oc and Kim and Jared stories and I got stuck a few times. So a lot of embee ( embry and bee ship name) love in this chapter. Also Quil imprinted but not on baby Claire like I mentioned in the last AN but she will appear later.

EMILY HAD HER BABY!

and for my lateness here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.

_**Charlie sat in his office figuring he would leave for the day in a hour or so knowing Alice Cullen wanted to have him fitted for his tux. Bella getting married so young wasn't the greatest idea to him but he wanted to support his daughter and when he first saw the way they stared at each other he knew there was something there. He was brought out of his thoughts when a deputy came in.**_

_**" uh sheriff there's people out here to see you"**_

_**" we'll bring them in" **_

_**Walking in was a dark haired, fair skinned women barely in her thirties and men who looked like her younger brother. He knew they were not from forks.**_

_**" What can I do for you?"**_

_**" My name is lily Lawrence and I am looking for my sister Ashley Lawrence " she said handing him a picture and he immediately recognized her.**_

_**"the last I heard she was living in a place called la plush".**_

**REVIEW PLEASE I BEARLY GET ANY.**


	21. family matters

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and that's probably a good thing.

18 years ago

" MOM!, you're not listening law school is not what I want anymore I don't think I ever did, I'm happy here" Ashley spoke to her mother hoping she would listen.

" Sweetheart your young, you don't know what you're talking about,you think you are in love but you are not" her mother replied.

" Yes I do, I love him"

"I won't let you throw away your future for some boy!"

" I am not going back, I don't care what you think." she yelled ready to hang up.

" Fine , since you want to be an adult and disobey us, consider yourself cutoff!" those words cut Ashley deep she hate disappointing her parents but she was part of a world they wouldn't understand.

" Fine" she simply said holding back her tears and the phone went dead.

She slowly sat at the kitchen and refused to stop the tears from falling. She had to cry and let it out before David got home she didn't want him upset. Her crying subsided once she felt a kick. It was the first kick she felt since the doctor told her she pregnant. David walked in the room noticing his very pregnant imprint crying and smiling at the same time.

" What's wrong" He asked approaching her.

" She kicked" she answered smiling.

" And that's why you're crying" He questioned.

" No, I spoke to my mom she wasn't happy about me leaving school." she answered him looking into his eyes. He looked upset believing it was his fault.

" hey ,you and this baby are my family now" she reassuring him with a kiss.

* * *

Present

" Guys you're not helping " I whined wanting them to help me.

" What's the problem" Kim asked.

" What do you get a rich vampire and his human bride as a wedding gift" asked again laying on the couch.

" A bib " Bee answered sarcastically.

" You know , think too much of my sass has rubbed off on you" I retorted and she stuck her tongue out at me.

So rude

" In other news what are we going to do about quil imprinting" I asked.

" well what exactly is the problem" Kim questioned.

" She seemed anti-social"

" Why don't you just let quil handle it."

" No , the last time he tried to talk to a girl he got slapped in the face" I answered her.

" Wasn't that you in Jr high" yeah It was me but in my defense he told me he wished I had a twin to double his chances.

" That's beside the point, He thinks his stupid pick up lines are cool"

" Okay say we gave him a chance and if he messes up then we do damage control" bee piped up.

" Okay but I am watching him" I agreed.

"To answer your question from earlier you should make something since you can't think of anything they need" Kim offered.

That's not bad idea.

" hey listen we got to go" bee added following behind Kim. Apparently they were spending the rest of the day with Embry and Jared.

I closed the door behind them and I pondered on what I could make for them.

What am I good at.

Think

Think

I skimmed though the room and my eye's stopped on my honorary yearbook and got an idea. Oh they are going to love this but im going to need some help. I nervously dialed hoping he could help.

" Hello" The timid boy answered.

" It's Queen Cassandra of the Eighth realm" Don't ask.

" Really!, I mean my Queen how can be of service to you" My loyal subjects.

" Can you get me into the school I need to get in the yearbook room"

" I am at your service"

" good meet me the there in a hour"

" yes your highness" long story short I helped a bunch of computer brainiacs from a bully and they named me they're Queen which I humbly excepted.

* * *

Charlie sat in his office figuring he would leave for the day in a hour or so knowing Alice Cullen wanted to have him fitted for his tux. Bella getting married so young wasn't the greatest idea to him but he wanted to support his daughter and when he first saw the way they stared at each other he knew there was something there. He was brought out of his thoughts when a deputy came in.

" Uh sheriff there's people out here to see you"

" Well bring them in"

Walking in was a dark haired, fair skinned women barely in her thirties and men who looked like her younger brother. He knew they were not from forks.

" What can I do for you?"

" My name is lily Lawrence and this is my brother I am looking for my sister Ashley Lawrence " she said handing him a picture and he immediately recognized her.

"The last I heard she was living in a place called la plush". Charlie was unsure how to answer. Of course he knew her she taught at the high school but more importantly she was Cassie mother who died almost twelve years ago and he did know how to break it to them.

" I knew her she she married David drake and she worked at the school" He answered.

" Wait why are you talking about her in past tense " The man spoke up.

" Jason , calm down"

Charlie cleared his throat answered the man question." I don't know how to say this but... Ashley and her husband died in a car accident more then ten years ago"

That crushing news sent the woman into a frenzy as she began to sob.

" She can't be" lily choked out almost not believing it.

" I'm sorry the only thing I can tell you is you have a niece Cassandra" he told them.

" What she had girl, we have a niece. Can we meet her?" she asked frantically.

" well im going to have to call her aunt"

Charlie called sue and explained everything and she told them at Paul's home and the only person who didn't now about the meeting was Cassie.

* * *

You know what's weird cryptic text messages like you should come home soon and we are here for you. My family is weird.

Then it got weirder.

Not only was there a car outside of my house that I didn't know but Charlie's police cruiser and Sue's car also. Once I walked in my eyes went to the people I didn't know. I noticed everyone had different facial expressions which worried me.

Paul looked at me at was a wounded puppy.

Charlie gave me a supportive grin.

Sue and Leah looked scared

Paul's mom looked like she wanted to gave me a hug.

But the saddest one were the people sitting on the couch they looked like they need me.

" What going on guys" I asked little afraid.

"Cassie this is lily and Jason Lawrence and they are your mothers younger brother and sister" Charlie answered immediately. I stood there for a minute to understand what he had just said, to register that they are my aunt and uncle. My family.

"Hello Cassandra" she said as she approached me . I took a few steps back not sure how to feel about this.

" I know you have questions and I am willing to answer all of them. I'm sorry,we didn't know I was only nine he was even younger our parents wouldn't tell us anything but I'm here now." she trying to hold back tears.

" I ... Um ... I need to pee" was all said before I made a mad dash to the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't actually have to use the bathroom but I definitely needed minute without people staring at me.

I mean what the hell am I supposed to say or do. I wanted know them they were young when she left they. Then I realized they didn't know she died until now , they looked so heart broken.

" Cassie please let in" Paul asked through the door.

" Just gave me a second, I'm fine" I replied. I really did need a moment there was nothing in me that didn't want a relationship with them. I sucked in a breath and unlocked the door and slowly walked out.

" I would like to to get to know you more , you are family after all" they smiled by and new aunts reaction I could tell she is a hugger. My new uncle kept it cool but was still happy with my reaction. Sue and Leah let a sigh of relief.

They expect the worst from me.

"How about we all have dinner tonight " Paul's mom offered.

" That sounds great, Once we find a hotel and settle in we will make reservations in port Angeles.

" perfect" Sue exclaimed.

"It so nice to meet you Cassandra" this time they both hugged me as they prepared to leave.

Sue ,Leah and Charlie left after they assured me I don't have to rush into anything. This is a big deal and tried say stay calm and honestly I am freaking out inside but freaking out would just making things worse. I layed on my bed and closed my eyes and began to think about the people who are now apart of my life. New people I would have to get to know and would soon know that mom died along time ago but them she died today. What if they didn't like me or didn't want me apart of their lives. I sensed some watching me and I reopened my eyes of course it was Paul giving that famous concerned and overprotective look he always gives me.

" Are you sure you're good with this "

" why wouldn't I be" I asked leaning up from the bed.

" Because you always hide what are really feeling" he answered sit down next to me.

" No not always,you know I love you" he looked up at me and looked in my eyes.

" Yeah well thats obvious, but how about you admitting that you're scared and nervous"

" Or you could just kissed me instead" I said moving closer to his face but surprisingly he jerked back.

"Deflecting, really ?" he said getting up to leave the room.

* * *

" Do I have to wear this" Paul whined as she fixed his tie. I didn't get what is complaining for he looks hot in the suit.

" Yes I have been to this restaurant on a business meeting its very classy" his mom stressed to him.

" Why are you complaining are not the one in heels " I told him as in tried to break in the heels I had for the wedding which was the only time I planned to wear then.

" Don't worry babe if you fall I will fall with you" he said kissing my forehead.

" Aww you to are so cute" lacey cooed fixing her simple black dress.

I smiled in embarrassment while Paul ignored his my moms family is loaded since my new found aunt insisted we go to most expensive restaurant in Seattle. She also insisted she pay for everyone. I also noticed the thousand dollar bag she as just like Alice. Paul,his mom and sue was going also and I couldn't help but still feel a twist in my gut. I really wanted to hide in the bathroom again. We finally made to the restaurant after an hour. Lily and Jason were already seated at our table. I hadn't realized how nervous I was until Paul stopped my leg from shaking.

"So Cassandra how old are you" lily asked interested.

" Eighteen I start senior year in fall" I replied.

They they were about to ask more questions but the waiter came and took our drinks and food which was way to over priced. The adults started them own conversation mostly taking about my mom and asking Sue questions.

" Where is my mom from anyway"I asked curiously.

" California,most of us still live there " Jason replied.

" Us " I Asked overwhelmed.

"Yes , you're grandparents,cousins you have plenty family there and they want to meet you" lily answered.

I could tell Paul was uneasy about me leaving but I would want to drag him with me im sure Sam wouldn't mind if Paul went missing for a week.

" how long have you and Paul been dating"

" A year" Paul answered before I could and lily turned her attention to him.

" Are you in school " she questioned next.

" No , I'm working" he replied. I noticed she wasn't to happy about it.

"Do you have any plans for college" Jason asked me.

" Yes but not sure where yet" I told them truthfully.

" Well California has great schools and I have connections with a few of them " lily pushed. I thought about how awesome that would be but being to far from Paul for to long didn't so that great.

" that sounds great " I replied politely catching Paul face change for the worst.

Dinner went fine as sue and Paul's mom talked about my mom and dad mostly how met . I thought it would be a hard conversation to have but listening to how love and cared about them made it alot easier and I found myself laughing at silly stories about them when they were younger. Everyone finished their food and they told me that they had to leave early tomorrow morning but would come when they can. I also promised to keep in touch and come visit them soon. I could also tell by Paul silence after we talked about college he would have something to say later . At least I have the wedding to look forward to tomorrow with Gracie since no one wanted to be my plus one.

* * *

AN: hoped you like this chapter I tried not to make it overly dramatic since Realhuntress18 aka my sister swears my story is.

Next chapter is the WEDDING !

P.S. I am re-doing the first couple of chapters since i have someone to help me edit


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

I had been up since six because my new found aunt and uncle had to leave early. Of course they wanted to stay, but they had to get back home. My aunt exchanged numbers with me while my uncle exchanges side glances at Paul. Paul was a couple inches taller, but definitely bigger than him which probably annoyed my uncle. He seems really protective. Now me and Gracie were getting ready for the wedding. Sam had everyone except Jake and Seth patrolling to make sure the wedding guest don't stop for a after party snack.

" This is so relaxing" Gracie commented which getting her hair washed.

" Yeah, me and my friend Bee try to do this once a month." I answered.

"I should come more often then."

" You should , I know it's like a three hour drive."

" yeah sure, hope we find a dress in time for me." She wondered.

"We should. There's a nice boutique down the block. "I replied.

"Ok."

We found a knee length teal dress and were finally heading home. Gracie also insisted on buying them a gift. We had two hours to get ready for wedding. We walked inside only to be greeted by the pack . I could tell Lacey had taken over the roll of den mother since Sue is going to the wedding. Lacey looked happy cooking for everyone and Gracie looked amazed at the amount of food they were shoving into their bottomless pits. I saw Paul and immediately wanted to be by his side.

"Hey , what took you so long?" Paul asked as I sat next to him.

" Hey, looking this good takes time." I answered jokingly.

"I get Gracie,but it shouldn't take long" At that moment a fry hit Paul's face and a satisfied smile spread across Gracie's lips.

After I finished eating the boys were leaving. Paul kissed me on my forehead and he muttered be safe in my ear. Gracie and I freshened up and started to get ready. I fixed my loose curls and slipped into my lavender dress that Bee got me for my birthday and the high heels that matches the color of the dress Alice insisted I wear. Gracie sat across from me she added a little bit of makeup, the blue dress we found was a blue knee length dress with silver spec's laced at the bottom leaving her hair in natural curls and silver heels.

"Well don't you girls look amazing" lacey commented as we got ready to leave.

"Thanks." We answered giggling .

"Have fun." She said giving us a hug.

We arrived and everyone was gathering in the back by the seats. Gracie followed close behind as I approach Sue and Seth. Everyone started to take their seat as the music was turned down and Edward started to take his place. Bella and Charlie gracefully walked down the isle and once her and Edward's eyes connected it seemed like all the butterflies floated away.

The dress was classic with a simple flair. I could see the anxious expression on her face as she approached the alter. Edward's smile wasn't hard to see. Few times I caught him smiling was when Bella was around. I knew that they loved each other, it was just evident, but so was Jake's love. Which was the reason for his absence. They began to share vows while watching each other's movements and that's probably when I started to tear up, but in my defense, I'm a crier. Anything super emotional can happen, real or fictional, and I'm tearing up.

"Cas, are you crying?" Seth whispered.

" Shut up, I get emotional sometimes." I retorted.

" I'm so telling the boys when I see them." He replied.

"Do it and you die." I threatened only to have Sue glare at me.

Moments later the ceremony was over and everyone moved to the reception area.

Bella and Edward where greeting guests so I took it upon myself to give them their gift.

"Congratulations, so I'm so happy for you guys."

" Thanks for coming." Bella said with a smile."

" I got this for you, I hope you like it." I told them as I handed them the scrapbook I made for them.

" How did you get these? Alice doesn't even have pictures like this." Bella asked with a smile.

"The yearbook room, those are some pictures that didn't make it."

" I love it."

"It's lovely gift thank you." Edward added.

"Your welcome."

Halfway through the food the speeches started. Emmett of course made a inappropriate joke while Charlie half joked about hunting Edward down if anything happens which I thought was hilarious. Renee sang a song and Alice talked about Bella getting over her poor fashion sense.

I'm not sure what came over me but I found myself walking up the stairs to the stage to say something next . It may have been the champagne flutes I snuck pass Sue and Charlie but I was up there ready to toast to the bride and groom.

" When the Cullens first came to the school of course everyone wanted to be Alice and Rosalie's friend , and every girl wanted to be with Edward. Interestingly enough, Edward never fell for the mindless girls who chased after him. Its almost like he could read minds." anyone who caught my Innuendo looked vaguely shocked and a smile spread across my face as I continued. "He could read people and their intentions. Then Bella came around and something just clicked. Of course most of the girls envied her and wondered what made her so special. Well it's mainly because she wasn't like other girls and well he's not like most people, so why not have the two most socially awkward people I have ever met be the right fit for each other? So here's to the bride and groom being weird together!"

People began to clap as I rushed down the stairs, noticing the amused faces the Cullens were giving me even Edward cracked a smile. I sat back in my seat next to Gracie as Sue glared at me for the second time this evening. I wasn't surprised at Billy's expression holding in a laugh, at least he thought my speech was funny.

Once everyone finished with their food, everyone moved to the dance floor as the music picked up. I mostly danced with Gracie or Seth and I forced Charlie to dance before he had to dance with Bella. I sat down and watched the father and daughter dance enviously since For a brief moment I thought about how my father and I wouldn't be able to share the same moments Bella and Charlie had tonight.

"Cassie, are you ok?" Gracie asked standing over me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her giving her a practiced smile.

She looked at me wanting to ask if I was sure but change her mind. After my mood changed I went to hangout with Gracie after seth disappeared. Apparently Jake showed up and things went south. I could tell by the disappointed in Bella's face Jake obviously still has problems with every thing, but who knows what he actually said to her.

I was enjoying the party until I bumped into my least favorite person.

Jessica.

"Hey Cassie, I'm surprised you made it. I thought those guys from the rez keep you really busy." The sentence came out of her mouth as if it's something you say in a normal conversation.

"Sure, but you're the real friend I'm sure rescheduling face surgeries most have been really difficult" I spat back moving closer glaring at her. She starred back for a moment and retreated to her friends. I any other case I would have hit her but the last thing I need was Jessica getting eaten by a vampire because I made her bleed. I don't need that on my conscience.

After Bella and Edward left for there honeymoon everyone started to leave . I said my goodbyes to the Cullens since I wasn't sure when Bella would be turned. I knew once she became a vampire they would leave for Charlie's sake. Once home I washed off any makeup and changed for bed. Paul hadn't come home yet so Iayed by his pillow until it lulled me to sleep. Later on that night the bed got noticeably warmer as Paul slipped his large arms around me and snuggled into his chest.

" I love you." He whispered as he took in my scent.

" I love you too,Paul." I replied drifting into happiness.

AN- So this chapter took so long like I said before I lost my writing when my phone broke so I had to start over. I hope you like this chapter.

Review please

Some fun chapters up next.


	23. A day with the pack

Disclaimer:the twilight saga belongs to SM.

...

I am out of shape. I really shouldn't be breathing this hard. The earthy smell of pine over whelmed my nose as I ran through the woodsy area. I hid behind a bush big enough to cover me and I scanned the area. When I felt safe as I wrapped Sues old blanket around me and hoped it masked my scent enough. I realized I needed to calm down or they would surely find me. I heard a faint sound of a twig snapped and the sound of Paul cursing under his breath. I slowly stood up and found his back facing me and I advanced for my gun and pointed it straight at him.

"It's over Paul, I won" I told him. He slowly turned to face me. He smirked and reached for his gun also.

" You sure about that , you seem abit tired. Just surrender and I will make it easy for you." he replied with his finger on the trigger.

" Not this this time"

48 hours earlier

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner." Embry add.

" Say hello to my little friend!" Jared shouted pretending to shoot a gun as we laughed.

" Dead or alive, you're coming with me" Jake quoted from robo cop.

"He didn't get out of the COCKADOODIE CAR! " I yelled from Paul's lap excitedly. Sadly no one knew the movie reference. Except for Emily who came rushing into the room.

" ooh I knew this it 'til you choke, you sick, twisted fuck! " Everyone stared at Emily as she yelled at her self for cursing.

" Oh come on no one as seen misery" I asked hoping someone had seen it and everyone made a 'oh' face.

"hey what's good on" Tessa asked as she walked in with quil. Yes I said Tessa apparently quil didn't need my help. Quil got the guts to talk to her . We found out she had a three year old and she left her gossipy home town to become a nurse.

" Were saying our favorite movie lines" Paul answered behind me.

" Oh that's easy it's,My precious" she said making a funny faces.

" Finally another lord of the rings fan" Jared shouted happily.

" Two votes is not is not enough to play it on movie night" I said in a teasing manner.

" Three if you in include Kim" he said and her eyes went big and she slowly moved back into the kitchen.

" Yeah that's a no for Kim" quil answered as he handed Tessa a small plate of food.

" Oh come on Kim, I never get to watch it here" Jared whined.

" Sorry jar but I don't get it" Kim answered sympathetically.

" Oh I HAVE one ,You know the thing about a shark, he's got... lifeless eyes, black eyes, like a doll's eye." bee said it perfectly creepy just like the guy from jaws.

" Hey guys guess what" Seth yelled letting Emily door slam.

" What is it now Seth" Sam answered nonchalantly.

" there's this new paintball place that just opened and this guy gave me half off on the tickets to check it out" he said excitedly.

" well I'm in " I said first as the rest pondered for a moment.

" That does sound like fun" Kim answered looking at Jared.

" Come on it would a lot of fun" I whined.

" Who would work if all of you were gone"Sam asked being a party pooper.

" If they go I will stay here" Jake said .

" Yeah count me out" Leah add coming in.

" oh come on we need your special set of skills" I told her.

" Can't you get Brady and Colin to do it un till we get back"

Sam looked at the boys who seemed to be a conversation with with each other. He rolled he eyes then Emily kissed him on the cheek.

" fine " he simply said and the guys high five each other.

"When is it open " Tessa asked.

"Friday "Seth answered.

" Friday, my sitter can't work on Friday." Tessa frowned.

" bring her here I don't mind" Emily answered immediately.

" Are you sure she can be a handful and you have you newborn"

" It's fine, I would love to have her here"

" then it's settled" I said excitedly.

" So glad you were able to come with us shopping before you leave tomorrow. I feel like we barely got to hang out." Kim told Gracie as we shopped for school clothes.

" I know, I'm definitely coming back during one of the breaks." she replied trying on a leather jacket.

" Should I go high heels or flats. I want a sexy nerd look" I asked stairing mindlessly in the shoe section.

" Why I don't you wear a pair of my boots " bee offered.

" I said sexy nerd not regular nerd " I said jokingly but the that didn't stop bee from hurling a shoe at me.

" Oww you hit my butt" I told as I threw my wallet at her. Which started a play fight in the middle of of the the store. Gracie and Kim didn't help that much shaking their head at us bit I'm pretty sure I saw grace hand Kim five dollars and Kim mumbles ' can't take them anywhere '.

After 4 hours shopping we were done for I was glad we were finally driving home. We would have stopped for food but Paul mom was cooking for the pack again. We wanted to invite Tessa but she had worked today but I promised her we would do something else. In the last couple days we had really learn alot about her. She was two years older than quil and came to forks to work under dr Cullen which really didn't go well with quil so Sam had to order him not to follow her to the hospital. Luckily he stopped complaining and calmed down when he found out she wasn't working that closely with him. We hadn't met her daughter yet but Tessa wouldn't stop talking about her and it was even more adorable when quil couldn't stop either. The more time quil spent with both of the really just made him a bigger softly.

I also hated to see Gracie go home in the little time was here we really gotten close and even though he was only two hours away it still feels far. I also hated to see lacey leave she really helped alot with my long lost family drama and Paul was finally seeing Roger as his moms husband. Its always baby steps for Paul. It sucked that they had to leave in the morning. School is starting next week and I wasn't going to let me my senior year be anything less than amazing and I'm bringing bee along for the ride. I was trying on a button up and a navy mini skirt when Paul came up behind me.

" Please tell me you brought this outfit just for me" he hummed in my ear nipping at it .

" No, these are school clothes" I answered and his face changed.

" What! No ,you cannot wear that" He said as he turned me to face him.

" What's wrong with my outfit, don't you like" I whined looking him straight into his eyes hoping he'd give in.

" You look gorgeous, its the lack of fabric that bothers me. I don't like guys looking at you , your mine"

" Paul are you sure you're not just being a little to over protective. Besides if I join the cheerleading squad again I well be wearing stuff all the time. " He looked unsure so I had to hook him in . " just think about me coming home to you in it".

Pauls eyes changed again but with pure desire. He wrapped his arm tightly and his hand trailed down my lower back as his other combed my hair. He kissed neck and nipped at me ear . I didn't think talking to Paul like that would make him react the way he was but I wasn't stopping him. He slowly moved to my leg and grabbed it and moved me closer. His lips found mine and I fought for dominance. I feel his body react to the closeness of mine and he finally loses its and leads me to the bed.

He doesn't bother to remove my skirt he just uses his fingers to play with my underwear. A moan escapes my mouth and Paul grins has he bites my lip. I start to undo his pants but he stops me .

" Not yet " he whispered. I was dangerously turned on by those mere words.

I tried to turn him over but he just held my hands down with one hand. He moved his hand down my stomach and place his hands by the lace of my panties. Paul was taunting me. He pulled my underwear off within seconds and immense pressure built up as the heat from his fingers played with my core. I was his. Of course I knew that already but this moment he had me completely.

"Paul, please" I moaned wanting more.

"Tell me what you Cassie" growled in my ear.

"I want you " was all I could muster between my panting.

He finally freed my hands and immediately unzipped has pants without breaking our kiss. He slid inside me with no hesitation. Each thrust he took I found myself nearing release. Bliss and soreness was all I felt after we both came.

Our bliss moment stopped when Paul's ear shot up and made a concentrated look.

" shit"

" what "

"I don't think I locked the door" wondered what me meant until I heard a slight knock. I looked to Paul and mouthed ' you're mom' and he simply nodded.

" Paul ,Cassie are you guys in there" Paul's mom asked.

"Yes, Paul is in the bathroom and I'm getting dressed"

" Great the you will be ready to leave for the restaurant soon" Paul looked as if he had totally forgot which didn't surprise me.

we ended up getting ready pretty quickly and able to leave on time.

" I have a plan" I shared as we drove to paintball place. We had only been driving for thirty minutes and still had long way to go.

" We do need a plan?, the boys promised not not use any inhuman powers" Kim answered freely since Tessa was driving with Quil But we did have a snoring Leah in the car since Sue pushed her to come.

"And you believe them" I asked .

" Shouldn't we?" bee questioned.

" When they tell you they love you of course, but when it comes to something like this their going to use their Wolfe powers. Trust me." they looked to each other as they were debating with my logic.

" What's the plan " bee reluctantly asked.

" This" I said holding up old clothes.

" Ok please explain"

" It's Seth's old clothes, we can use it to mask our scent it all kinda smells a bit since its been in the closet for a while." I explained.

" I guess it makes sense" Kim gestured and bee nodded.

CASSIE Pov

"Alright listen up guys,Now's the time to leave any nervousness at the door because I refuse to lose to the boys. So is everyone ready to whoop some ass?" I announced getting my team ready knowing Paul was doing the same thing.

PAUL Pov

" listen I get it, Our imprints means everything to us and were meant to protect them but that stops on the playing field , we are going to do everything in our power to win"

" We promised we wouldn't use our special skills" quil whispered.

Cassie Pov

" Ok Leah, any words of advice" she blankly stairs and then rolled her eyes.

" Here are tips you need to stay in the game, first check your surroundings they will sneak up on you, second don't over exert yourself and try not to make noise, and third don't try to sneak up on them and follow until I tell to pan out" she said simply and uninterested.

" thank you Leah, is everyone ready to kick ass " everyone yelled hell yeah.

Paul Pov

" what about Leah won't she help them" Embry asked.

" Leah doesn't even want to be a here , trust me we are fine don't worry"

For the first twenty minutes we were actually doing well for ourselves and everyone followed leahs advice but after awhile everything went downhill. Jared got bee the moment he got the chance so Embry made sure he was shot next so he could stay with her,which Leah happily did. I found Seth laughing and I took my shot which he had no idea were it came from. Quil found Kim had hit her so Jared retaliated by getting Tessa. Luckily I caught Jared before he could get me too.

Leah got quil in his back which exposed her to Paul who took her out. It was just me and him. So I run as quickly as possible.

Present time

I am out of shape. I really shouldn't be breathing this hard. The earthy smell of pine over whelmed my nose as I ran through the woodsy area. I hid behind a bush big enough to cover me and I scanned the area. When I felt safe as I wrapped Sues old blanket around me and hoped it masked my scent enough. I realized I needed to calm down or he would surely find me. I heard a faint sound of a twig snapped and the sound of Paul cursing under his breath. I slowly stood up and found his back facing me and I advanced for my gun and pointed it straight at him.

"It's over Paul, I won" I told him. He slowly turned to face me. He smirked and reached for his gun also.

" You sure about that , you seem abit tired. Just surrender and I will make it easy for you." he replied with his finger on the trigger.

" Not this this time" I told him as my finger pulled the trigger.

Both paintball gun went off I and was almost to afraid to look. I opened my eyes and noticed Paul mouth wide open with paint shot on his armor and nothing on me.

" You missed! I got you and you missed" I yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

" Whatever, This game is stupid" he said simply upset I win.

Big baby.


	24. Rachel doesnt know

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight just my OC's.

Happy New Year !

Sorry this chapter took so long to write I started binge watching glee on Netflix and finished all four seasons in two weeks.

Chapter 24: Rachel doesn't know.

I was waiting. You think someone who loved school they would be ready when you pulled up. But nope not at all. I guess it was my fault she was probably debating whether or not she should sneak out in the outfit I set out for her.

The crazy thing is her mom liked the purple crop top and grey leggings her mom even picked out the shoes but it wasn't her she was hiding from. It was the over grown wolf lurking behind the trees. I'm surprised Paul wasn't with him.

Luckily Paul had left for patrol early. I had on a white knit sweater and a leather skirt but knowing Paul he wouldn't have let me leave.

Bee text me to tell she was coming and then aunt lily called.

" Hi sweetie! " she rang with excitement.

" Hi, how is everything" It wasn't weird to talk to her anymore. She made sure we spoke at least once a day.

" Great, I just wanted to wish you good luck at school today , first semester of your senior year is when you start sending school applications " She remained. Alot.

" Yeah I know I'm getting everything together"

"perfect" she said happily.' no, she doesn't want to talk to you' I heard her say in the distance then a faint 'fine'.

" Hey is she bothering you about school again,I told if she keeps doing that you're going to stop answering her call" my uncle Jason asked jokingly then he yelled ' ow'. They really fought like kids.

" No it's fine" I said holding back a laugh.

" Well senior year should've the time to relax and have fun , that's what I did." Jason offered.

" Okay , I have go I'm about to drive" I told them as bee came out of the house . They said bye and hung up. Bee walked out quickly to the car watching her back.

" Look you made it to the car without being attacked." I told her sarcastically as she got in.

" Very funny, but I'm almost positive I saw something silvery in the backyard too." she answered back.

" Ha ha , I don't know why are nervous you look great "

" Thanks" she smiling shyly. " what's all this for anyway" she asked.

" I think we need to socialize more , you know."

" No I don't" bee said not going for it." What happened to the I don't need friends attitude you used to have"

" I know, but I decided that I wasn't going to spend my senior year not enjoying it, New year New me."

" Does the New me mean,No more fighting" she said giving me a look.

" I make no promises" I answered half joking making her to roll her eyes.

Good news I only had five classes,bad news bee was only in my last period. I was beyond bored. I was waiting for American lit to end so I could finally gets to lunch. For some reason the cheerleaders took decided to stair all period. The bell finally rang and I quickly left not want to be bothered but I wasn't fast enough.

"Cassie" Nora called from behind me. I thought about keep walking but we joined the team together she was never really mean to me.

" yeah" I said turning to her.

" Hey I know you're not on the team anymore but i was wondering if you could help with something? you totally don't have to if you want to." she ask nervously which definitely made me nervous.

" Wait let get this straight, you're joining to cheerleading squad" bee asked completely confused as we walked to the lunch table.

"No, I could, but no I think. Listen they just asked me to help plan all the fundraiser's,since that's what I did when I was the team before and because I said yes you and I will be going back to school party " I explained excitedly.

" I thought you didn't like the cheerleader's"

" Most of ones I didn't like graduated"

" Do really have to go to a party?" she asked in a stressed tone.

"yes socialize, remember"

" Fine " she answered rolling her eyes.

" This will be good for us we should have fun this year."

" That sounds like trouble coming from you." as we eat our lunch.

"Hey Rachel, what up" I asked looking over reading my English teacher gave us.

" Um I'm kinda in trouble and I can't reach Jake."

" what happened! are you ok " I asked frantically.

" I'm fine my car broke down and its getting dark, I'm a few miles out of la push."

" Ok say in your car I'm coming" I said quickly hanging up.

hopefully watching Jake in the garage I actually learned something. I left Jacob and Paul messages since neither of them answered their phones. It didn't take anytime to find her on the the road but seemed like someone else stopped to help her. I parked my car behind her car and saw her and someone looking under the hood.

" Hey thank god you're here do you have jumper cables, Noah says that's all we need" she tells me so I assumed she saw talking about the guy still looking under the hood.

" Yeah I have cables, Paul makes sure I have them"

"great come meet him he's gorgeous" she told me dragging me to the front of the car.

As I came around to the front of the car I got a better view of the guy helping her out. He stood about six feet taller than Rachel and I short dark hair he showed me a slight smile. His skin is what alarmed me and I stiffen as he held his hand out for me to shake. He was paler then most and his cold hand was only conformation. He was a vampire. I tried to identify if he was a good one like the Cullen's or a bad one like Victoria but it was hard to tell the color of his eyes but the dark of the night made hard to see.

" All I need are the cables and the car be good as new" the vampire told me.

" Right, will go get them" I said with a lying smile I didn't need him knowing I new what he was.

I went to the trunk and pretended to look for the cables as I sent emergency message to the pack and Alice.

Before I grabbed the cables Alice sent me a message back.

Check glove compartment, bts- Alice.

Apparently when you're friends with Alice she hides huge crowbar's in you're car. At least I knew someone supernatural was on the way. As I walked up to them I noticed a woman walk up to us and I could tell the vampire Noah knew her.

" Noah come on I'm hungry " she said with a sick smile. I tried not to react to what the other vampire said and more worried about getting Rachel and I out of there.

" Ugh,you never trust me with anything , fine let just get this over with" he said with a evil smile almost throwing a tantrum and Rachel took to me with concerned look.

" you know what I think just get ride with my sister and my brother will get my car tomorrow " she told them making her way over to me.

" You two aren't going anywhere" the women said to us using her speed to get in front of us. Rachel screamed finally realizing something was wrong.

She stretched her arm in front of me blocking the vampire. The terrified look on her face showed me she was still trying to understand what was going on. They seemed to be hungrier by the second and I wondered where the hell was everyone.

"looks Like we got here just in time" I heard a familiar voice behind and I turned to see Alice and jasper and I let out a breath.

" Sorry my brother and I don't share"

Noah immediately attacked jasper and I saw the opportunity swing the crowbar at the women vampire. It cracked her face in a gross manner and temporarily blinded her and I grabbed Rachel and ran into the woods. We ran in the direction of first beach but it was still pretty far way. We could still hear the fight behind us but the only reassuring sound was a large howls and the wolves a few yards away.

Rachel stopped and looked around " What was that."

" It's fine lets keep going"

" No! Did you not just here the wild dogs" she yelled then looked behind me. " Don't move but there's something huge behind you."

I turned to see the out outline of large figure drawing close. Rachel tugged in my arm to move but I was pretty sure it was the wolves it was just to dark to see. The tiny bit of light showed the figure to be Quil then he howled again.

" Cassie , run"She said and pulled me in a different direction.

" Stop, it's ok" I told her and she looked at me if I was insane.

" Cassie what the hell is going on and why do you seem way to prepared for this , and why were you scared of the inhuman things that wanted to eat us but not the oversized wolf that's following us!" she screamed unprepared for my wided eyed at her outburst and the sounds that could be identified as laughs from Quil.

" please tell me that horse sized dog is not laughing at me." with that said his perked ears up probably a reaction to being called a dog.

" Rachel calm down its just quil"

"Cassandra Leanna drake what are you telling me" she asked looking into my eyes. I looked to quil asking permission to tell her the truth. Quil nodded and I turned back to her.

"They're true, the legends are true and those were vampire's." she shook her head about to tell me I was wrong but she took a long look at quil and her eyes wided.

" oh god... We could have died! and the Cullen's are vampires to ?"

"Yes but we can explain everything at Emily's "

She said ok and we walked closer to quil so he could lead us the but bent down on all fours and gestured for us to get on from what I could tell.

" You want us to get on" I asked him and he immediately nodded.

" Is that safe" Rachel asked.

" I don't know I've never tried it" I said trying to get on without hurting him and Rachel followed.

Granted he wasn't running as fast as they do when the chasing vampires but he still was going fast. I couldn't say if was the constant jumps and turns or Rachel screaming really drove me crazy but I knew the next time I did this it would be on Paul's back. Finally nearing Sam and Emily's back yard quil let us down and went to change back. We stood there for a moment mostly to calm our nerves and to regain feeling in our legs.

" Come on it wasn't that bad" quil said coming out from behind the trees.

" Don't do that again, I'm still shaking" I yelled to him.

" But you're alive." he answered back nonchalantly making want to punch him.

" Would you make Tessa ride on your back" I questioned.

" Probably not"

" I demand to be treated with the same caution as you're imprint" the demand went unheard as he rolled us eyes and walked away from us.

" Am I the only sane person here?" Rachel shouted still freaking out.

" lets just go inside" I said exhausted. Its had really been has been along day.


	25. Say Something

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or it characters.

AN/ So I looked at a timeline of breaking dawn and I'm off track so I'm going to have Jake found out about Bella and separate from the pack in this chapter and do more school related chapter's later. So please be patient with me.

Say something by A Great Big World

* * *

Rachel had a lot of questions so the boys left it to us the imprints to explain things. She took it surprisingly well but the whole Jacob Bella situation bewildered her. She didn't get why Jacob was so upset if he hadn't imprinted on her. Which is why Jake almost phased twice in his home. Paul on the other hand was beyond pissed One because I hit a vampire in the face with a crowbar and Two because Alice and jasper was the ones save us . The guys reasons for not answering the phone was because they all phased looking for the same vampires that tried to attack us until they crossed over into forks, but instead thanking them and being happy Rach and I were alive he just complained. Other than the two vampires we crossed, things seemed to be quiet and the boys we're home more. Sam even made the decision of not stopping Bella from being turned which infuriated Jake.

A few days passed and school was honestly better. Bee and I were eating lunch cheerleaders rather than sitting by ourselves. A lot of the conversation was us helping plan homecoming week in a couple of months. The only terrible part was Paul couldn't take me to the homecoming dance since he well be twenty one by then. Which I knew Paul wouldn't take the news so well. I sent in the college applications to the colleges my aunt suggested to make her happy even though I knew I wasn't going further than a hour out of town. Everything was set in motion and going well. At least I thought it was until I heard the loud slamming of the front door.

" Ugh Dammit!"he shouted from the living room and got up to see what the problem was. He was hunched over facing the the wall searching for control which concerned me.

"Paul" he jumped with surprise as I simply called his name.

" What are you doing here I thought you would still be at the library." he asked calming down.

" No , I decided to come home. What's wrong?" I asked. He looked away as if he didn't want to say. "You can tell me".

" Cas , you have to understand it's our jobs are to protect la push and everyone in it."

"Okay, you're freaking me out" I told him sitting down at the table.

"And Jacob made his choice"

" Would you just tell me"

"Jacob broke away from the pack and became an alpha, because he didn't want to follow orders Sam gave us." he tell me with an honest expression.

" I don't get it what kind of orders would Sam give that would make him do that." I asked lost at my friends action.

" Because Sam wants us to attack the Cullen's" My eyes went wide as I tried to tell if he was just playing a sick joke on me but his eyes just filled with anger.

" WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY" I yelled jumping up" I thought Sam was leaving them alone!"

"Can you side with us for a second, without jumping to those leeches aid all the time?"

" Fine!, Paul please explain what the animal eating vampires' the same vampires who saved mine and Rachel life could have possibly done." I retorted.

" Bella is pregnant with that leeches baby" He answered as if the thought made him sick to his stomach.

" Your fucking with me right" I deadpanned really hoping he was lying but his face told me he wasn't.

" Would I make this shit up!" by then I knew he wasn't lying so I slowly sat on the couch.

" What does this mean" I asked him unsure of the answer.

" The baby's killing Bella and Sam's sure that it won't be able to control its blood lust. So wants us to stop it from being born. Jacob refused and left "

"You mean kill Bella and you know the Cullen's will defend her, how could Sam ask you that" I almost whispered letting what was told to me sink in.

" He didn't have to Beg me it's either us or them and I chose us" He said standing up.

" I really want you to think about what you're planning to do" I told him to disappointed at his words.

" What the hell is then suppose to mean" he asked as I walked towards our room.

" It means have fun on the couch tonight" I retorted slamming our room door.

* * *

I woke up to the knocking on my door which I was thankful for since I had to be at work in two hours. I opened the door to a frightened Tessa shaking.

" Um are you OK " I asked concerned.

"He told me everything, what they are" she said with her eyes wide. Not saying much I invited her in.

" He showed me what he is and told me he loves me and Mara and I weren't safe because of vampire's. This can't be happening." she said freaking out.

" Hey it's okay, I know this all to much but its true and you're safe " I said trying to calm.

" No, what are you crazy! I'm taking my daughter and getting the hell out of here. I just came to ask to tell them I'm leaving and not to follow me." she told me still panicking.

"If you really wanted to leave you would have done it" I told her as she paced to the door.

"Am I crazy for wanting to stay" she asked starting to tear.

" No, not really"

" You know I thought I loved Mara's father and he left when I needed him and I thought love wasn't real but quil is on a whole other level and I'm scared" she told me in tears.

" Wait scared of the vampires or loving again" I asked and she calmed down to answer.

"Both" she replied.

"Hey its OK you're in good hands" I told her comforting her. "Just don't leave it would kill him."

"Okay, I just really needed to talk someone I guess"

"You can always talk to me or the girls , We have a imprint support group." I told getting a small laugh.

" I'm guessing not many people know about this"

"No not really."

* * *

I pulled into the park lot noticing it was empty and I drove up to the door seeing the closed sign still up. I called Sue a few times with no answer. I turned down the road headed to her house hoping nothing was wrong. The ten minute ride was nothing but me thinking about my argument with Paul. Some how I had to be okay with what could possibly happen in the next few days. I could only imagine it getting worse. I parked behind Sam's truck wondering if Emily drove here for some reason.

The door was unlocked and I could hear muffled noises from the kitchen. I walk in further to see Sam and Mr black talking to a upset Sue.

"Is everything ok" I asked the group.

"Seth and Leah left the pack , We think there with Jacob" Sam answered for Sue.

" What that's insane, Why would they do that " I asked bewildered by their actions.

" We don't know yet but we will handle it" billy told me as they got ready to leave.

" So what can I do"

" Just say here with Sue " Sam ordered as I got Sue tea.

" Thanks sweetie"

"Are you OK " I asked concerned.

" I just have a headache, I am going to take a nap" she replied getting up.

" Okay, call me if you need me"

"Alright, be safe" she called I left.

* * *

It was still light out which didn't happen here but I was glad it was. I sat in the car pulled over by a dirt road have driven down many times working up the nerve to do what I was about to. Granted me finding Leah or Seth to drag them back home sounds crazy and dangerous and I have thought about the consequences. Couldn't think about it to long because I didn't want to be walking back in the dark since wasn't going to just drive up to their house so I had to walk.

As I walked through the woods I looked for any sign of my cousins. I also hoped I wouldn't run into any other wolves. I came close to the Cullen's home but I kept my distance.

" What the hell, Cas! " Leah said behind me and I slowly turned.

" Just the person I wanted to talk too" I replied keeping cool.

" Of course everything is funny to you, I almost pounced on you're ass thinking it was Paul. I could smell him as far the Cullen's." She yelled.

"Everything isn't funny to especially not you and your brother giving aunt Sue a heart attack. Why are you even here you don't even like them "I answered back and she narrowed her eyes towering over me.

" What I do is not your concern, and you're feeble mind wouldn't understand anyway. Now go back to Paul and tell him how lovely life as been since he imprinted on you." She said bitterly.

" So that's what this is you're mad because Sam and Emily,you're smarter than this. " I told which only seemed to make her angrier. This is not the route I wanted this conversation to go.

" What is your problem I thought you like the Cullen's,how are you okay with this" she asked ignoring my question.

" I'm trying to be supportive of the pack decision's, I was hoping it would just blow over and nothing happens. But this is crazy Leah and you're idiot for following Jake's love sick ass."

" Shut up, you don't know what to your talking about"

"No, this is stupid and your going to get you and Seth hurt because you can't stand Sam thinking about Emily every ten minutes" I retorted probably poking the bear or in my case wolf.

" Cassie go home now, before say something you won't like"

" Leah-"

" LEAVE NOW!" She growled startling me.

I immediately turned around and left more annoyed than I was before. As the situation thickened the worst my headache got. Leah was totally over reacting to the whole imprint issue. One day she won't even notice they are in the same room. I can't believe she got that mad over what I said. She lucky I didn't see Jacob I had some choice words for him. Once I got back to the car I noticed a very piss Paul on my hood.

" Give me the keys, Cassie" He demanded and I was in no position to argue so I handed them over. He opened the passenger door without saying a word letting me in.

A car ride that usually takes twenty minutes felt ten times longer because of the silent treatment I was getting from Paul. I would glance to his side as he drove the car and he would grip the steering wheel not seeming to be able to calm down. Paul's face never changed even as he parked the car and got out he still managed to keep quiet. He had already walked into the house as I took my time getting out of the car. I knew I was just prolonging a huge argument but honestly I hated to see him angry. I finally walked in to him sitting at the table and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

" Say something, please"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: twilight saga is not mine.

An/ Sorry I took so long I actually wasn't finished with this chapter so I decided to cut it in half so the other part is only a little of school then the dance.

Wish you would by Taylor swift

Things' I didn't say by 5 seconds of summer ( my favorite band right now)

Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars.

Broken hearted girl by Beyonce

Just give me a reason by pink

Chapter 26: Bad Arguments,karaoke and homecoming part 1

" Say something, please" Was all I could asked for I knew he was beyond upset and I hopped he understood why I went over there.

" Why, Why should I say anything? You odviously don't care what I have to say" he asked angry still sitting at the table.

"I do care, I wasn't going there to talk to the Cullen's. I was trying to talk to Leah and convince her and Seth to come back to the reservation." I told him trying to get him to listen.

" I don't care what you were doing, you weren't supposed to be there." He yelled which caused me to unconsciously step back at the outburst.

"I was only trying to help, Paul what was I supposed to do"I asked in the same tone.

"Nothing, but say home like the other imprints but instead you have to be the one who refuses to listen to anyone."He voiced still upset.

"I had to do something, Seth is too young to understand and Leah is doing this for all the wrong reasons"

"I don't care!,your my only responsibly." He said still upset.

"I get that you're pissed I went but those are my cousins I couldn't just sit back you can ask quil and Embry how protective I can be." I defended.

"They are the ones how constantly remind me how you never think things through and don't care about the consequences. Do know how much shit I get from them on a daily basis?." The hurt form the comment went from sadness to anger within seconds knowing the guys I call friends and grow up with do more than just the regular complaining about me.

" Those idiot's can't say anything, Embry wouldn't have met bee when he did if it was for me and, Tessa thought Quil was a babbling dummy if I hadn't talked to her AND Jared can kiss it because he's been a bully since I was in forth and you two were in sixth grade!" I was yelled getting my point across.

"It DOESN'T matter, Things would be alot better if would act more like them" His words stung and my eyes started to swell and my throat started to close up ,although I could see the regret I his eyes it was to late.

"Fine you're right I have been selfish and I know how to fix that" I spat storming into our room leaving Paul confused.

I closed the door locking it so he couldn't come in. I found my travel bag and stuffed as much clothes would fit which became difficult due to the tears that refused to stop. Paul started to try to turn the knob which only angered him when it wouldn't open.

" Cassie, unlock the door we have to talk about this. I didn't mean it like that." I ignored him and he started shaking to door harder.

Once I was satisfied with the amount of clothes I went to the bathroom and cleaned face and called Sue. I wasn't saying another minute. I heard a loud noise which could imagine it was the sound of a door breaking. I stepped out to see Paul next the broken down door starring at the packed bags.

" What are you doing" he asked in a freakishly calm tone.

" I called Sue and going to stay with her, I'm making it easier for you" I told him grabbing my slightly heavy duffle bags and my purse.

" What are you talking about" He asked almost scared following me into the living room.

" Since I'm making you're life so difficult you can find someone else to imprint on, that's what I'm talking about." I told him wiping the new tears.

" This is crazy-"

" No this is wrong,were wrong Odviously the spirits got it all messed up because I'm not the kind of girl you want " I started to walk away but Paul grabbed my arm.

" I don't want anyone else, I want you" He told me starring hard.

" Really because you have a funny way of showing it, Now let me go" the starring contest didn't long and he reluctantly let go.

I walked out the door and made my way to the car. Before I pulled out the sounds of the back door slamming and a ground shaking growling from the backyard made me jump in my seat. I had to leave at that moment because I was scared I wouldn't. What made me upset the most with was the hold he had on me felt I couldn't hate has much as I wanted to. It was one thing to hear quil and Embry complaining about me bit what hurt me the most was instead of defending me he agreed with them. I thought the universe was playing a terrible joke me, how could I be his Imprint when wanted the total opposite of who I was. I parked in front of Sue's house and I got my bags from the back she met me at the embrace was comforting as she held me close and told me everything thing would be ok.

" Is she breathing, she's not moving" I heard Kim say as I laid under the covers in Leah's room.I had been laying down for four days.

" she's alive" Was all I heard from bee as she snatched the covers off me.

" No,It's cold" I told them rolling over and put the pillow over my head.

" Get up and stop this mess" Bee told me apparently annoyed.

" Not A chance in-" I started to say but bee started to pull me.

"Get up"

" Get up"

" Kim help! "

" Nope I'm with her on this " she answered.

" fine I will get up " I yelled pushing the messy hair out of my face sitting up on the bed probably looking more pitiful then I felt.

" You look terrible." Bee told me flatly starring at my unkempt attire. Granted I was in a oversized hoodie and sweatpants my hair was even worse.

" Thanks for telling me, now how can I help you" I said with a sarcastic smile.

" You could talk to Paul that would help a lot" Kim said crossing her arms.

"Why to congratulate him on finding another imprint, because otherwise I'm not"

"Come on you know it doesn't work like that, He's really sorry and so are the boys" They told sitting down next to me.

" I don't care, I don't want to be near any of them " I told them standing my ground.

" Come on ,you've missed three days of school. You can't just lay there."

" why can't I" I replied laying on the bed.

" I Get why you're upset,but he didn't mean it. If makes you feel any better Emily had a few choice words for them." Kim explained. Hearing that didn't really make me feel any less unappreciated and I say unappreciated because unloved sounds a bit dramatic.

"That's all fine and dandy but it doesn't make it right" I simply answered not feeling forgiving at all.

" Ok fine but can you at least come to school tomorrow ." bee begged.

"Why I just want to sleep."

"Because even though Nora and the cheerleaders are nice it's not the same without you." she explained.

" Aww man ,fine for you."

" Great , now go shower we're going out "

" where to? " I asked a bit afraid.

" It's a surprise" Kim said with a menacing look.

A karaoke bar

I don't know how they found it but we're here.

We had been in the bar for thirty minutes and I was already miserable. Only because this couple started singing Endless love I wanted to stab myself with a fork. Why did Paul have to suck so much?. And Just like that there's the ping in my chest just like all the other times I thought about him.

" Oh come on I know you're having fun" Kim said finishing her drink.

" Why did you guys bring me here" I inquired.

" We'd thought you like to watch fail at singing but so far there not that bad" They were definitely having more fun than I was.

" Kim!, I found the perfect song we can sing to get our point across to this one here " Now I was afraid.

" Really,You are going up there to prove a point. I got to see this." I told sitting back in my chair.

" Good watch and listen" she emphasized as her and Kim walked to the stage. They stood there for a while and the music began but still wasn't sure what they were going to sing.

"Right from the start,You were a thief,You stole my heart,And I your willing victim, I let you see the parts of me,That weren't all that pretty And with every touch you fixed them" bee started to sing which didn't sound bad at all and but the lyrics to the song sounded way to familiar.

" Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh,Things you never say to me, oh, oh, Tell me that you've had enough, Of our love, our love"They wouldn't,Oh god they are. I watch in horror knowing the chorus .

" Just give me a reason, Just a little bit's enough,Just a second we're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again, It's in the stars, It's been written in the scars on our hearts, We're not broken just bent, And we can learn to love again" Now I want alcohol.

They continued to sing to the song but it only made me feel worse. I knew for a fact that there hearts were in the right place I just didn't need to be reminded that Paul and I were meant for each other. I knew their was no getting a new imprint for him it was only me it just seemed he wanted me to be somebody I'm not. They finished the song people clapped as they walked off the stage.

"what did you think " bee asked giving me a playful stair.

"Think think you're right " I told them pausing dramatically while watching there faces light up. " Paul and I are together for a reason, because my womb is perfect for making wolf babies." They're faces dropped surprised at what I said. I may have been wrong and of course I missed him but I wasn't going to make it easy.

"You're not serious,we just... Didn't you listen to us" Kim asked baffled.

" You can't believe that" Bee asked.

"Alright you want the truth." I asked.

"Yes " they answered in unison.

" I want Paul to feel terrible about what he said and then spent every waking moment fighting to get me back. I want him to fight for me like he should have done it the first place." Trying to hold the tears the last thing I want to do was cry in front of everyone.

"I know" Kim said then pulling bee and I into a hug.

" I just want space at the moment at least until the whole thing with Jacob and Cullen's blow over."

"Okay, ok we can work with this" Kim added.

" Okay now that we've gotten over the sappy stuff , can we song sing some of spice girls best hits."

" You bet we do." bee answered almost running to the stage.

The amazing smell of perfume and cheerful humming caught my attention and brought me front and center to Sue's room. Something had been going on her she had been acting weird the last couple of weeks but I really hadn't seen it until I moved in. She started wearing makeup and this certain fragrance and having private conversations. She's hiding something. I knock on her door and she opened but only enough for me to see her face.

" Hey Cassie I thought you had work ,what are you doing back so soon " she asked still hiding.

" Um I clocked out early so I can pick up my homecoming dress the the girls. Why are you hiding?."

" I'm not hiding... I just Uh ". She tried to explain.

"So why you're behind the door and why is your hair done and curly also since when do you wear perfume?"I inquired.

" Okay... I see your smarter then my children" She said simply and stepped from behind the door revealing her pink silk knee length sweetheart dress and dancing shoes.

" What's the occasion" I asked amazed by how great he looked. She was about to answer when the door rang.

" Well the cats out the bag now " She said leading me down stairs. She opened the door and their stood an awkward Charlie in a dark blue suit. It just clicked. Sue had a boyfriend but not any boyfriend but Charlie Swan.

" Alright lets go before her brain explodes." she said quickly and practically dragged him away and I continued to stair.

Thanks for following my story please review and tell me what you think of the argument.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: twilight is not mine.

Amnesia -5sos

kiss me kiss me-5 seconds of summer

I wish you would - Taylor swift

The life of the party -Shawn Mendez

As long as you love me - Justin bieber

My kind of love - Emeli Sande

It will rain - Bruno Mars

It had been a little over month and a half since Cassie left and Paul hadn't been the same. At first he was pissed and blamed his pack brothers for complaining about her all the time. After few weeks he realized it was all his fault. He said those things he made her feel unwanted. If Paul was truly honest with himself he would realize he loves everything about her. So she didn't listen she a had a mind of her own. That made her special , it made her his imprint. Then he thought about her telling him to find a new imprint rang though his mind. He hoped she didn't mean it she was just angry. They both were and they both said stuff they didn't mean. The only thing that helped him though the past month was bee and Kim. He asked them constantly how she was doing and what she was doing to point of driving them crazy. That's when Jared and Embry stepped in and told him to go see her and try to talk to her.

He knew he couldn't just show up at Sue's house, what if she wasn't there or she wouldn't let him in. He figured the best place to talk to her was when she was working at the diner. Kim informed him she be working the dinner shift today . He knew that she would take her break around eight now all he need to do was figure what was going to say.

He showed up a hour early just to pace round the parking lot. He even peek in a few times. He tried not to stair to long because people would notice. He'd even swear she caught him one time. He was still debating his approach. Things could go south easily . The last thing he wanted to do was make it worse. When it came time for her break he gave her some time to get her food and go to the back room. He took a few deep breaths and walked in. Tessa gave him the green light to go in the break room because of course she was helping why wouldn't she.

Her back was facing him and he tried to take small steps so he wouldn't startle her. Everything about her made him want to hold her again and that's what he set his mind on.

"Cas can we talk" Was all he said and then he just waited for her to turn around.

"About what?" Was all she said not even turning around to look at him.

" Can you at least turn around and her me out " He asked hoping she would listen. She slowly turned around without a hint of sadness nope she had her game face on which Paul fully expected and was ready.

"You must want me to take you seriously,you're wearing a shirt" She retorted. It wasn't just any shirt it was her favorite shirt and he also remembers her telling him if he wanted her to take him seriously he had to wear a shirt.

" Just listen, I know you and I was wrong and I make stupid mistakes and the biggest one was letting you feel you were one. I love you and want you come back home." He wait for what seemed like eternity for her response she simply rose from she seat and hugged him and he couldn't be happier.

" Do it again and I will hurt you, physically " She said still holding on to him.

" I won't I promise" He simply answered. " Does this mean you forgive me" She didn't answer as she took a step back and lowered her gaze to her feet. Paul quickly became concerned but also confused.

" I forgave you for what you said but" Cassie cut her self off knowing the rest of this conversation wasn't going to end well.

" But what" He asked her intently.

" Can't just pretend things are ok, Sam is going to after the Cullen's any day now and Seth and Leah is still over there. It just won't feel right until their safe."she admitted wholeheartedly.

" I can understand that but I hate being away from you. Let's eat dinner tomorrow" He asked anxiously.

" I can't I'm going to the homecoming dance tomorrow"

" So skip it."

"Bee and I worked really hard on it, I also have a date"

"I don't get it , don't you want to be with me?" he asked lost.

" Yes, but with everything that's going the pack and the Cullens I just wanna separate myself from that drama and stay at Sue's until things are over. Its just a date to the dance it's not serious." I told him truthfully.

" Cassie"

"I'm serious Paul until things are back to normal I'm staying with Sue, now I have to get back to work."

This may be hard to believe but I don't like fighting with Paul. It honestly sucks not being around him , it drives me nuts. Which why I was Im glad we talked it out. I should have known telling him I wanted to stay away until everything was over would upset him,he just had to understand. Telling Paul I had date to the homecoming dance probably made it worse,but I need to be more forthcoming with my feelings and with the things I do. It didn't matter that my lab partner and I are going as friends the fact that Paul seems to be the only guy I want. People don't seem to get imprinting is a two-way street.

Emily took the responsibly of convincing me imprinting was far more than magic or that my womb was the perfect for making wolf babies. Honestly I wanted the universe to be wrong but everything lead back to him. Of course she didn't hesitate to tell me I was wrong for going to the Cullen's in the first place and I shouldn't have. I needed Paul back but I also needed space until things were resolved with the Cullen's. I just wasn't sure if it would end peacefully like I wanted it to unlike disastrous results that keep playing in my mind.

I tried to forget the latest drama as I smoothed over my purple sweetheart dress. Bee and I was in Leah's room getting dressed waiting for our dates to show. Apparently Sam allowed Embry to take bee to the dance but he had to go back on patrol right after.

" You sure you wanna go" She asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Beatrice I do, Embry will be there so I will behave. Paul is a big boy needs to be less dramatic."

" Okay."

" girls you're dates are here" Sue yelled up the stairs.

We rush down the stairs say bye to Sue. Bee walked to Embrys truck while my date Philip had his mother driving us and I could hear the distant laughing coming from my supposed best friends.

The decorations was perfect, the music was great and everyone seemed to be having a great time. I wasn't. I danced a few times and talked to friends but I wasn't happy. I even got videos of bee and Embry trying and failing at dancing. So much reminded me of Paul I wanted to scream. Philip had to leave early since he had a curfew so Embry said he would take me home. After truly being bored out of my mind from watching everyone else dance I decided I need air and walked outside. Of course it was cold and I forget my jacket inside.

"Let me guess you're cold and didn't bring your jacket" A husky voice behind me said making me jump.

" Paul" I said seeing him behind me and small smile broke across my face.

"I know you wanted space I just wanted to see you" He answered before I could ask.

"Its fine, shouldn't you be with the pack."

"Yes but I think they can manage without me for a few minutes"

"They will could be dying right now" Told him and he ignore me.

"Can I have this dance" He asked as fall for you by secondhand serenade started to play.


	28. Epiphanys in small moments

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Living on a prayer - bon jovi

Billy pulled up to the table amazed by the food prepared thinking this was way to much. He would have been happy with ordering pizza like every other day that week. He watch as Sue and Cassandra made him dinner after they of course insisted. It was a distraction. They all needed their mind off the rising conflict between the wolves and the Cullen's. Billy honestly had no idea what was going through jakes head but he had to be supportive. Sue was a different story. Once she got her kids back she wasn't letting them out of her sight. Cassie was hoping things would change for the better. It was definitely a long shot.

Sam had to make decision. It was his job as alpha. As a child he was always more mature then the others and always protecting the people he cared about. Sam never thought of himself as a killer but it came with what he was appointed to be. Now he had to lead his pack to attack a family of vampires who once they once helped each other under distress. He was tired of waiting and he wanted to get it over with and move on. He sent Paul and a few others to go spy on the Cullen's so they figure out the right time to attack. Sam felt it was only right he tells Billy he had decided to go after the Cullens tonight.

"Come in Sam "Heard Billy say while I cleaned the dishes.

" I only came to tell you and sue this ends tonight with the Cullens. Even if Jacob , Leah and Seth try to protect them." Sam said with a stern voice.

" Can't you just talk to Jake " Sue pleaded.

" We've tried, they won't listen. The Cullen's have to be stopped." He said sand I looked from behind the wall and walked behind them. He turned and walked out the door as they followed.

" I'm sorry Billy" Sam says and Paul rushes to him and whisper's something in him ear and with a saddened looked. "Bella's bead" said simply and yelled let's go to the pack and they all rushed behind him.

"Cassie!" I heard Sue yell and rush around the corner pulling into a hug.

" Hey, sue I didn't leave" Told her as she hugged me tightly .

"I didn't see you and I thought you might try to stop them." Sue admitted and my heart dropped. I hadn't really ever thought about what I put my family through with my knack of putting my like in danger.

"Don't worry sue, I'm not going anywhere" I told her truthfully feeling a breath of relief for her.

" How about you two stay the night and wait it out" Billy said coming into the kitchen.

The rare sunlight woke me from my sleep. Even if I spent most of the night tossing and turning worried about everyone. As I became more aware of my surroundings I heard Sue and Billy.

"What's taking so long we should heard something, Em has Sam called yet." Sue asked then I heard the baby and I realized Emily was in the living room too.

" No,nothing" Emily answered and I came out of Jake's room.

" Cassandra you're up, how was Jacob's bed?" Billy asked remembering our sleepovers when were little.

" Lumpy and smelly as usual." I told him rubbing my back thinking of how perfect Paul and my bed is. Everyone stopped what they were doing once they heard a knock at the door. Billy moved towards the door and opened it to find quil at the door.

" Great everyone is here" he said awkwardly at the door.

" What is it Quil" I immediately said getting glares from every one. Quil just looked guilty.

" What Cassandra means is what happened." Billy asked politely while I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Well ... I can tell you no ones hurt or got hurt. Sam wants everyone to have a meeting at his and Emily's to explain what went down ." He quickly said withholding Information.

You know you could just go over there. He won't say no.

Sit were on his lap.

Yes you love sitting on his and holds you close .

No I don't .

Yes you do, who do you thing you're talking to.

Shit he caught us starring

ABORT, ABORT

"Cassie, hello" Kim asked breaking my inner monologue. " Em asked if you want pancakes."

" Yes ,please" I answered and went back to patiently waiting for Sam to come.

Soon enough Sam came walking through the door but not alone. Behind him was a tired looking Leah and Seth. Everyone moved out of the way as sue came rushing towards them everyone looked happy to see them. Which only confused me more on what happened last night. The only person who looked disappointed was Billy.

"Last night we did attack the Cullens but the fight quickly ended because one of our laws against harming an imprint or it's loved ones."

" Whose imprint" Kim asked just as confused as I was.

" Jake's, he imprinted on Bella and Edward daughter" Sam told us and and my jaw dropped. I was speechless ,like for the first time ever.

" I thought Bella didn't make it" Emily asked concerned.

" Technically she didn't. Vampires weren't alive." Paul said sarcastically and my instant reaction was to throw a pillow getting a playful glare.

" Where's Jacob now " Billy asked.

"With the Cullen's he said he would call you when he gets the chance." Sam answered and Billy looked grateful.

Like everyone else I felt like I could breathe again.

AN/ Sorry this chapter took so long and shorter than usual I was going to make this a filler and have way through it I decided to make it a one shot later. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer need out soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga.

AN/ So this story is almost over I'm probably going to write like three or four more chapter's after this one but don't fret I have the sequel planned out and ready to go.

Why was knocking on the door so difficult.I had been staring at the door for at least ten minutes. Things are okay between us I missed him . I didn't doubt he was sorry and he knows that I am to. What if its awkward and no one knows what to say. The do opened before I could bring myself to finally knock.

" Hey , where's your stuff " Paul asked looking upset at my empty hands.

" Oh I left it in the car-" I told him barely finishing my sentence before he darted out of my car.I walked in again surprised by how clean the house was. The only difference was the missing furniture and the living room TV.

" Um ... Paul what happened to the tv and the living room table." I asked confused.

" I . Sorta. Broke them" he admitted timidity.

"What? "

" I kept thinking about our fight and I would get so pissed I would have to break something or I would phase." he explained.

"Will guess its a good thing it only happened twice." I replied sarcastically but he made a face like those weren't the only times .

"Its not that bad" he answered.

"Oh god what did you do."

" I broke our room" were the words that came from his mouth as I moved to our room. The dresser , the window and the headboard were all broken not to mention the three holes in the wall.

"Please don't leave again" came from behind me and it was probably the softest tone I ever heard from him. I thought hard about my response.

" I'd rather not, if it means you leveling the house." I said talking the lighter route.

" I promise not to break anything else"he said closing the distance between us.

"Yeah and I promise to putting you through hell" I replied moving in for a kiss.

By the end of November everything and everyone had settled down and things were calm again. Even though Leah and Seth came back to the pack Jake decided to say with the Cullen's and Renesmee who I only got to see once under the the the watchful eye of Paul since Bella was a vampire. Sam and the pack continued to protect La Push even if there hasn't been much action lately according to Paul. Sam and Emily finally got married on the the beach. I eventually apologized to Leah which was fine until sue made us hug it out in front of everyone. But

" Yes, I'm home and I'm locking the door. What's got you so spooked." I ask Paul since he decided to pushed me to get home quickly.

" Nothing I just want to make sure you're safe" Paul lied. I knew something was going on the whole pack had been acting weird all weekend.

" Yeah sure... Hold on a second" I said as I noticed the back door was open.

"Hold on for what"

And he continued to asked as I creped though the living room going towards the kitchen where I heard noises. I came face to face with a freaked out Leah eating chocolate fudge brownie ice cream seating on the floor. I could die now.

" I heard chocolate is supposed to help" Leah said weirdly shoving more into mouth. Leah never looked this freaked. I was brought back by Paul's yelling so I answered the phone.

" Um Leah is here "

" well tell her she was supposed to be on patrol an hour ago " he said annoyed. I could tell Leah heard because she winced bit but continued to eat.

" ok just let me talk to her this looks serious" I explained and he hung up.

" Leah, sweetie what's wrong" I asked as I lowered to her level.

" I don't even know him and he's perfect" she mumbled and made me even more confused.

" who is perfect and what is he perfect for?"

" I don't even have nice clothes just cut offs" she rambled getting louder and started to freak out .

"Leah! What's going on" I yelled and got her attention .

" Well I don't know all I did was hand him the money to pay for my stuff and then BAM!. I was his " she answered going back to the ice cream.

" Okay, let me get this straight,you were at a store and while you were paying and you saw ... him . You imprinted. " I asked in amazement.

"Exactly"

" so what happened after that? " I asked happily.

" I ran" she answered seriously.

"Um..ok that not what I would have done but I can help you."

"Ok lets go shopping!." she shouted going from losing it to excited. She grabbed me and rushed me out the door as I try to process Leah agreeing with the suggestion.

Leah high on sugar high is fun but once she starts to crash she back to her old self. Grumpy.

" I can't believe you let me buy this ,I look like a kid " she grumbled from the bathroom.

" Well put some meet on you're bones. " I yelled back and she peeked out growling at me .

" look at this " she stepped out with a dark grey long sleeve dress which looked perfect on her.

" Its the perfect for a date." I hinted.

" I don't have a date ran out of there like a nutcase."

" You can always go back and talk to him. " I offered.

"Yeah no , I embarrass my enough"

" you're gonna have to eventually speak to him."

" yeah yeah."

"Anything go on with pack lately." I asked hoping she'd spill the beans.

"What do you mean"

" Well they seem to be patrolling more and paul calls me before and after school."

" There are a few extra vampires around. Some of the Cullen's friends have passed through to see Bella and her daughter." she answered quickly looking around.

" And everything is okay?."

"yes " she answered anxiously.

I walked in the house to a nervous Paul. Even though he tries to hide it by doing other things, I could see it in his face. Some relief fell over face once he saw me there seemed to be something else brothering him. Maybe he was ready to tell me what was going on.

" Hey, I made dinner. You hungry?" Paul asked also anxious about something.

" Sure,I guess." I answered as he gestured for me to sit at the table. This made me nervous.

He walked back into the kitchen and continued to fix the plates muttering something I couldn't hear. It was almost like he was practicing what to say. This must have something to do with the vampires in town. I braced myself as he place the spaghetti and meatballs in front of me and sat on the other side of table.

"So did you fix Leah" He asked calmly.

" She just needed so girl time." I told him wondering what the next question would be.

" Did you two talk about anything specific." he pondered weirdly.

" not really she told about some of the Cullens friends visiting. Is everything ok."

" You didn't make plans for Christmas did you?" what the hell.

"ok that was bit random" I retorted hoping he would explain.

" it's not random I was just wondering if you would want to go to California to meet the rest go you're mothers family." he answered quickly.

" I haven't thought about it. Is there a reason I should." I countered .

He cleared his throat nervously " I just think they would love to have you."

" What gave you that impression?" I was he getting at?.

" you're Aunt may have said it when I spoke to her."

"Wait ...My aunt called and said she wanted me to come to California" I asked confused.

"Not exactly. I kinda called and told her you wanted to go and they are expecting you on the twenty third."

I expected him to say he was joking during the five mins I blankly stared at him. It never happened. Old Cassandra would have argued and complained but new me was concerned. He wanted me far from la push and far from forks. So I took in a breath.

" Okay what the hell is going on . The twenty third is in a week and a half" I responded. Politely.

" Nothing, I just think should get out of town for a while." he answered hoping I didn't take it wrong by the look on his face.

" With out you" I countered sarcastically.

"Look all the other imprints are leaving for the holidays." he said and then made a face like he said something he wasn't.

" Alright you have one minute to tell me what's going on or I'm not leaving" I said crossing my arms and staring him down. He glared try Ing to be serious and then rolled his eyes. So I prepared for truthful answer.

"there may or may not be a serious battle between the Cullen's and the oldest vampires after Christmas that the pack may possibly have to be involved in. " he answered looking down at his plate I'm pretty sure my eye twitch though the whole ordeal.

" Paul ,sweetie not gonna asked you why yet again the pack is getting involved with a Cullen problem there will never be a good enough answer" I responded and he took a breath." but out of sheer curiosity what did the Cullen's do now to bring on this situation." he finally looked at me.

"It's not the Cullen's fault" he surprisingly defended and I gestured for him to continue " this group thinks the Cullen kid is was turned into a vampire instead of Bella giving birth. And apparently turned infants to vampires are against the rules."

" okay ...Um wow." was all I could get out really wanted Paul yell syke and laugh loudly. It didn't happen and Paul looked nervous again as I just sat there not moving.

" Cassie are you okay." he asked waving his hand in front of my face . I had to snap out of it.

"I'm little freaked but I'm calming down. But please explain how this effects us." I asked none of this sounded safe.

" vampires are coming to help prove she was born but if something goes wrong we most" he said lowering his head .

"pack must what Paul?" I asked terrified.

" we must fight and protect this land. That's why were getting the imprints far from here. You can't fight me on this."

" fine I will call my aunt in the morning and make my flight" I answered .

"I just wanna keep you safe always"

"always" I said with a comforting smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN/ its been since October I am really sorry about that I lost most of my work and almost gave up on it but have no fear it might take long becace it a very long chapter so hopefully a month or two  
**


End file.
